The Final Goodbye
by Tempest78
Summary: What do you get when the feudal era characters end up in the modern era? A chaotic storm the likes of which no one has ever seen. Especially when some unexpected guests are thrown into the already volatile mix. Ban/Kag and OC/OC.
1. The First Hello

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of it's characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi. **

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers. The legendary Ban/Kag writing duo have done it again! That's right Fury and I have teamed up to completely blow you away with this one. **

**Fans of "Double Trouble" and "Gang Affiliations" we have got an explosive surprise in store for you! In fact, we've got a ton of surprises in store for all of our readers.**

***hint* *hint* You'll see a lot of your favorite and not so favorite characters making an appearance somewhere in this incredible story.**

**And of course Ban/Kag fans will see plenty of them together as well later in the story. After all Ban/Kag is our absolute favorite couple. *grins***

**Okay, enough of my rambling. Let the fun begin!**

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO:**

**The First Hello:**

Kera and Devon stood casually leaning against the outer walls of the school. They had skipped off grounds for lunch and were just relaxing now. Something rare for both of them.

"Hey handsome," A girl around Kera's five-foot four-inch height, with straight black hair, brown eyes, and all the curves guys liked walked over to Devon and traced her fingers over his left bicep, casually working it up to his chest where she drew slow circles.

"Hey yourself, darlin'." He smirked, wrapping his arm around her as they leaned against the wall.

"You're new here, right?" She asked batting her eyes at him. "I saw you in gym today."

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "Did ya like what ya saw?"

"Mhm a lot." She sighed as his hand brushed against her face.

Kera rolled her eyes. She was used to the effect her best friend had on girls by now and his flirting, but it didn't mean she wanted to be privy to it.

"Come on you two. People are staring," she hissed under her breath.

"Let 'em stare." Devon's smug reply drew an annoyed sigh from her lips. His one track mind was on the wrong path, which annoyed her even more.

"One in particular is sending serious death glares at your back." She tried to warn him, but he waved a hand casually dismissing the warning, eyes locked to the girl he'd pinned against the wall and stood very close to, with his hand caressing her thigh as she giggled.

Automatically Kera moved to intercept the mountainous guy who quickly approached, but he weaved out of her path, neatly side-stepping her to rip Devon off the girl and toss him onto his ass. The stranger inserted his large frame cutting the girl off from their view as if to shield her.

Kera wondered how the hell a guy that big could move so fluidly? Like a stalking predator in the jungle he moved with a honed stealth and grace she'd only seen in the deadliest of animals.

"This isn't funny, Leiko." The stranger snarled, with his deep brown eyes firmly settled on Devon. "I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care. You just stay the fuck away from her."

"Look, let's just all stay calm, okay?" Kera said, trying to play devil's advocate and keep things civil. They couldn't afford an all out brawl, or the suspension it would likely lead to.

"I'll handle this," Devon said confidently, pushing Kera behind him in the same protective manner as the other guy had used. A clear sign that over the years Kera had come to recognize signaled that all hell was about to break loose.

Knowing that trying to stop the fight about to happen was useless at this point, she stepped back and shifted her weight from one foot to the other in a bored manner.

Devon pulled his fist back, anger flashing in his eyes. Driving his heel into the ground, he twisted his body and brought his fist forward. It connected with Jason's jaw, forcing a dull thud of flesh against flesh. He smirked as he watched the taller man's head snap to the side as the man stumbled back.

Jason spat out blood. The sanguine liquid mixed with saliva formed a small pool on the ground at his feet.

Kera watched the girl silently slip away as the men fought. _Typical trouble making girl. Cause a fight then slip away unnoticed._ She thought unimpressed.

"Damn, Kera. I think I just rung his bell." Devon turned towards his friend and grinned.

She sighed and turned her complete attention back to the combatants in time to catch Devon's boyish grin, that reminded her of when they were kids and he'd stolen another kid's candy.

"Come on, man." Jason turned to face the shorter male. "My mother could hit harder." He finished with a smug grin.

"Yeah? Well, try this on for size," Devon snarled, as he jumped into the air and spun around. He used his momentum to drive his right booted foot into Jason's cheek, snapping his head to the side again. He grinned as his feet planted onto the ground with a loud thud.

"How'd that one feel, tough guy?" Devon smirked.

Jason rubbed the blood from his split cheek with his thumb and turned around again.

"Like butterfly kisses." Jason sighed. "Really, are you even trying?"

Anger filled Devon's eyes and he glared at the man, whom still showed no signs of emotion. "You cocky sonuva bitch!" He snapped. "Ya wanna feel my full force?"

"You've already started, so you may as well as finish up what you can do." Jason grinned. "Because once I start, I won't stop."

An eerie chill flowed through both Kera and Devon, the latter of whom figured it was just the breeze.

"Dev-" Kera started. Something wasn't right about the guy fighting her friend. There wasn't the slightest ounce of fear in the guy. And he was taking everything way too calmly. Which sent off every inner warning bell she possessed.

"Stay out of this, Kera. I'll take him down. Just watch." Devon cracked his knuckles. "The bigger they are the harder they fall." He chuckled. Devon put all of his force into a rising knee, which struck Jason's diaphragm.

Jason bent over slightly and was thrown off balance. Finding the opening Devon drove his heel on to Jason's temple. Convinced he had at least knocked out his opponent Devon jammed his hands in his pockets and grinned. He didn't notice Jason standing back up.

"My turn." His grin widened.

Devon quickly turned to face Jason and as he was turning a large steel-hard fist slammed into his cheek forcing him to stumble and rebound off of Kera, whom kept him from falling by bracing her feet wide apart in a horse stance before she caught him.

"You sonuva bitch!" Devon stripped his jacket from his body and charged full on towards the waiting Jason.

Jason's sadistic grin spread his face. He spun around and lifted his leg. The roundhouse kick firmly connected with Devon's jaw.

Devon bounced himself off a wall and threw a hard right.

Jason ducked under the fist, pushed against Devon, and brought his left elbow up, smashing into Devon's nose releasing a torrent of blood. Tucking his foot behind Devon's Jason stood and backhanded Devon forcing him to the ground.

"Why are you laying down, huh?" Jason grinned. "Are you tired already? I've hardly started."

"Man, fuck you!" Devon growled, as he stood to his feet.

"Ah, ah! Temper, temper." Jason wagged a finger tauntingly towards the smaller male.

Devon growled as he charged Jason one last time. He got a running start and jumped into the air with his leg locked out. Jason simply side-stepped the strike, spun behind Devon, kicked the back of his knee and wrapped a large, muscled arm around Devon's neck, hooking his arm underneath the kneeling man's, resting an open hand on the back of his head.

"See where your actions gotchu?" Jason whispered into Devon's ear as he applied pressure to the lock. "You just got your ass handed to you on a silver platter, hermano."

A grin spread across his face as Devon begun driving elbows into his side. "All I need to do is apply more pressure and I can snap your," Jason yelled the last of his sentence, shaking Devon around a bit. "Fucking neck, herman-"

A blade of double edged steel buried into Jason's back.

"You've had your guys' fun! Release him, now!" Kera shouted, angry flames danced in her eyes.

Jason sighed and dropped Devon, whom writhed on the ground with his hands at his neck, gasping for air.

Jason raised an eyebrow and ripped the blade from his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" He pointed the blade at Kera, completely unfazed at the fact that he'd just had a blade sticking out of his back mere seconds ago. "Do you have any clue how rude that was?"

"You've had your fun. Now, leave my friend alone and we won't have to do this again." She walked over to Devon and helped his to his feet, scowling when he slapped her hands away from him.

Why did men always have to be so hardheaded? She walked over to Jason and held her hand out.

"The blade please?" She stared up at him without an ounce of fear in her eyes and waited patiently.

Jason smiled and handed her the knife.

"You're pretty accurate with your throws." He calmly turned around and walked away.

Kera watched Jason walk away, unable to stop herself until he was out of sight. There had always been something about a nice, tight ass in a snug pair of jeans that drew her attention. His jeans sure fit nicely, though she wondered why she'd thought that. She didn't usually check a guy out. She was too busy for anything serious. Always moving around from job to job. Something that would no longer be a problem considering her daddy had retired her. She shook her head and returned her attention to her best friend.

"I knew your flirting would get you in hot water sooner or later," she sighed. "Let's go play-boy." She didn't make the mistake of trying to help him up again. He was too stubborn to accept it, so why waste the effort a second time?

"I could've taken him," Devon insisted.

"Sure, Dev," she sighed. She knew from firsthand experience that Devon had thrown everything he had into each attack. Devon easily broke bricks and dented walls with his strikes. Yet it hadn't even phased Jason, who took every blow cool as a cucumber and still walked away the victorious one.

"He took my blade like it wasn't even a bee sting, Dev, and you know I don't miss." She closed her eyes and rubbed her blade against her jean clad thigh to remove Jason's blood, then put her blade away. Jason was hardcore as if he'd been trained to block out all traces of pain. She absently wondered why.

"First time for everything," Devon muttered, sulking with a hand over his bleeding nose. She knew he wasn't used to getting his ass kicked by anyone but her. Out of the company sector they had worked for she and Devon were the top of their classes in every aspect.

Wordlessly Kera ripped off her right sleeve and passed her friend the cloth for his nose as they made their way to his apartment, where she cleaned him up and ripped off her other sleeve so they matched.

"I don't think that guy appreciated you hitting on that girl who might have been his girlfriend, ya know." She scolded him. "You need to think first, Dev. We can't be killing people here. Remember?"

"Don't remind me," he huffed, and swatted her hands away. "And stop molly-coddling me, Kera. I can handle myself."

"Be my guest." She threw her hands up in the air and stormed away. She'd had enough of dealing with stupid, stubborn men for one day, so she decided to return to school before her lunch hour finished. She'd grab a bite on the way home when school was over.

**XOXOXO:**

Several hours later the final bell for the day rang. Kera pushed out of her seat and dashed straight for the classroom door. She briskly went to her locker to collect her books and then walked out of the school. She pushed a loose lock of wavy black hair that had fallen out of her high ponytail away from her face and tucked it behind her ear with a long drawn out sigh.

Her caramel eyes narrowed at the guy who casually leaned against the gate of her school as if it was the most natural thing in the world. His bowl-cut-blond-hair and football captain build annoyed her as much as his mere presence did.

"Go away," she hissed. Her tone was hard and cold and her spine stiffened as she went to move past him.

"That's not a very friendly welcome," he teased playfully. His fingers wrapped tightly around her elbow and he spun her to face him.

"We need to talk." His eyes turned hard and serious.

"Nothing left to say," she huffed, and pulled free of his hold.

"There is plenty to say," he argued. "Let's go." He grabbed her elbow again and led her away from the school.

Because of the many eyes drawn their way she clenched her teeth and allowed him to lead her away. The last thing she needed right now was for him to make a scene in front of her classmates, let alone the entire school.

They walked toward the end of the property and stopped near the wide open alley. She scowled as she watched a fat, hairy rat scurry away from the large, smelly dumpster.

He pushed her against the wall and her back collided with a soft grunt. She glared at him, flexing and unflexing her hand as she fought the urge to sock his arrogant jaw.

"Now, let's talk," His breath fanned her face because he was that close as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Hell no!" She hit his chest and braced one foot against the wall behind her for added force as she shoved him away from her.

"I told you not to get near me again." The sound of flesh colliding against flesh rang through the air from the force of her slap as it connected with his cheek.

"Stay the hell away from me." She moved to storm off, but he snagged her wrist and yanked her back to him, blocking the punch she aimed for his thick skull. He wrapped his free arm that he'd blocked with around her arm and shoved her against the wall again.

He laughed moving his head away so that her head-butt hit his chest instead of his face.

"Calm down, babe."

"Don't call me that," she hissed vehemently. Eyes full of anger and disgust swirling into a potent mixture.

"You're not going anywhere until we've worked this out." He stared at her eyes and had a serious tone.

"There is nothing to work out. Never was." She freed herself and ran towards the corner, intending to go back towards the school, but was cut off as three more guys rounded the corner.

She stopped in her tracks, dropped her books, and prepared to fight her way out as the four guys surrounded her. Taking advantage of her hesitation Dorian grabbed her from behind with his arm around her neck and jerked her hard against his chest.

"Is there a problem here?" A deeper voice vibrated through the air. Jason casually stood leaning against the stone wall. His eyes were fixed on Kera and Dorian. A lit cigarette clung to his lips.

"Nothing that concerns you," Dorian growled at Jason and tightened his grip around Kera's throat.

"Well…" Jason pushed off of the wall. "Seeing as you're virtually strangling a woman." He took a drag from his cigarette. "I'm pretty sure it does concern me."

"You don't want to be included in this, yo." One of Dorian's friends approached Jason and slammed a finger against his chest. "Trust me."

Jason sighed and grabbed the man's wrist. He jammed the cherry of his cigarette into the offending man's eye socket causing the man to let loose a blood curdling cry as the butt crumpled against his sensitive eye. Jason shoved the man back and kicked him into his other two friends. The cigarette butt clung to his pupil.

"I think I'm included now." Jason grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

The other two jocks charged blindly straight at Jason, throwing blind and repetitive strikes, which Jason easily dodged. He positioned himself against the wall just as one of the men brought his fist forward. Jason quickly ducked and the sound of bones snapping as the hand impacted the brick wall echoed through the air, as did the screams of pain.

Grinning Jason kicked the still able man away and smashed his open hand against the bottom of the broken handed man's jaw, causing him to rise into the air and plummet back down, out cold. He turned his attention towards the other man.

"You really wanna keep going?" Jason cocked his head to the side, a look of confusion on his face.

"You broke my friend's hand and burned my other friend's eye out! I'm gonna beat you to death, you crazy motherfucker!"

Jason sighed as the man ran towards him. He dug his foot into the ground and brought his leg up for a high kick. It had a good, solid connection and the man sprawled to the ground at Dorian's feet.

"Aw man! That was too easy." Jason frowned.

Kera stared at Jason as she made quick work of slamming her head backwards, driving it into Dorian's face and then hip tossed him to land on the ground. She quickly held a dagger to his throat.

"You get near me again, or go anywhere near my family, and I'll gut you like a fish. Clear?" Her voice and eyes were stone cold.

Dorian stared at her with frightened eyes and nodded, unable to believe such a tiny girl had just done that to a big guy like him.

"Good." She kicked him in the face to knock him out and approached Jason.

"You're something else, ya know that?" She put her dagger away. "First, you beat the shit out of my closest friend."

"He was hitting on Leiko." He replied calmly.

"She started it. And don't change the subject." She sighed. "Then you magically appear and fight off three guys. Nice moves by the way. Where did you learn them?" she asked, collecting her books.

Jason smiled at her.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do and what I have done." He chuckled and pulled his black turtle neck down to reveal the 1st Marines tattoo decorating his neck.

"You got ink?" She smiled. "Pretty cool, and that explains a lot." She grinned. "I've got ink too, but it's not something I go showing around." She winked.

"Thanks for the help. Saved me a lot of blood shed and future problems from it." She pushed up on her toes, kissed his cheek and then walked off smiling as she returned to the school to meet with her twin and her twin's friends as planned.

"I bet." He chuckled. "I'll be seeing you around." She heard his deep voice, before she moved out of range.

**XOXOXO:**

Back over in front of the school Kera spotted her twin and some girls waiting.

"There you are." Kagome frowned. "What happened to you?"

"Just a minor tussle." Kera waved it off as if her disheveled appearance and torn sleeves was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hungry?"

"Famished."

"Okay, let's go."

She followed her twin and the giggling gaggle of girls who started yammering on about the hot guys at school.

Kera fought the urge to roll her eyes and bit back a sigh. Seriously? Was boys the only thing those girls ever talked about? There was more to life than guys.

She shook her head, hugged her books to her chest, and walked beside her shorter twin. How she'd grown a few inches taller than her twin was still a mystery.

The group slowly filed into WacDonald's and went to the counter to make their orders. Twenty minutes later their order came up.

Kera carried the seriously overloaded tray of food over to the booth the girls had laid claim to.

Placing the tray on the table Kera grabbed her two cheeseburgers, large fries, and a large drink and started eating while the others girls ate their food and gossiped.

Kera listened halfheartedly as they discussed who was dating who and all that boring stuff. She quickly decided she needed to find some new people to hang out with. Ones who spent more time actually doing stuff than gossiping.

"Jason's bad-ass." Eri remarked all starry eyed.

Kera blinked. Now that she could agree with. The man definitely had a way of making a lasting impression. Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen.

"He has a lot of ink too." Ayumi cooed. "That's damn sexy right there I tell you."

Kera bit into her burger savoring the blend of spicy mustard, tomato, meat, and cheese. So, he had more ink than just the Marine tattoo? Interesting.

"He's got four insignias on his left arm, and a tattoo of a heart above those with Leiko's name under it." Yuka said matter of factly.

_So that girl is his girlfriend._ Kera thought disappointingly. _Maybe it's for the best?_ She wondered, as she pushed her unfinished last burger aside and munched on her fries. One of the few comfort foods she preferred, though she didn't indulge in them often.

"Leiko's really proud of him, you know? After all, it's not every day that your brother makes it into the Marines, let alone comes home in one piece." Yuka informed them happily.

"Jason is her brother?" Kera asked shocked, joining in the conversation. _It doesn't mean he is free. _She reminded herself. _Just that he's not with Leiko._ And what did it matter if he was free? He'd never be interested in a girl with her past.

She stuffed some more fries in her mouth and swallowed. He'd be a man of the world and probably a ladies man to boot. She didn't need that on her hands. Not while she was trying to figure out what her next move in life would be.

"Yup," Eri grinned. "He's one sexy beast of a man too."

Kera fought the urge to roll her eyes at his little fan club and wondered how he'd react to the discovery that he was the current subject of their gossip?

More to the point, Jason was a distraction. Albeit a tempting one, but a distraction none the less. She needed to keep a clear head in order to figure out what to do with the rest of her life. Her daddy had made it crystal clear she was out of the biz, period. And honestly, after what they tried to do, she was glad to be shed of them.

Far be it from her to go against his one clear order that he's ever given her. She wished he'd come home soon. She missed him. Being the only parent she'd had around her entire life, he was her lifeline when the world went to hell time and again. She pushed away from the table and slid out of the booth.

"We should head home, Kags. Mama will worry if we're gone too long."

"You're right," Kagome sighed, as she too reluctantly pushed her food away and rose to her feet. "See you girls tomorrow. Shopping at the mall, right?"

Kera bit back a sigh. One of her least favorite activities.

"Yup, bright and early." They reminded. "We're making a day of it."

Kera spun on her heel and walked out the door with Kagome right beside her.

"Would you like to go shopping with us?"

"I'll take a rain check." She smiled at her shorter twin. "Not a big fan of malls," she admitted.

"Too bad. It's a lot of fun." Kagome tried to change her mind.

Fun. Another foreign word to Kera's lifestyle. Nothing about her life thus far had been fun per say. It was hard work, discipline, and death. Lots of death.

She glanced at her sister and wondered how twins could be so vastly different. Like night and day. Kagome was all sunshine and happiness. The light one of the pair. Kera was dark, quiet, and calculating. She had even beat her twin by a few inches. Seriously how had that happened?

Looks and blood relations were all they had in common. Kera was so unlike any of the other girls at the school that she felt out of place. Not that it bothered her. Kera had long ago accepted her life as it was and what she'd been trained to do. She'd made peace with herself for the most part.

Nothing to be ashamed of because she'd done exactly what she'd been instructed to with every job. Except the last one. The only job she'd failed to carry out her orders to a T on.

"I'm sure you'll have fun with your friends." She smiled at her sister. "I can entertain myself."

"Well, if you're sure?" Kagome hesitated.

"Positive." Kera smiled, touched by her sister's concern. Would she be so concerned if she discovered even a few of the things Kera had done? And why should that matter? They were sisters sure, but Kera only answered to her daddy and herself. Another reason she'd avoided anything close to a relationship for so long.

**XOXOXO:**

As they turned the corner that led to their family's shrine, Kera's gaze zeroed in on a rare sight. Something she'd only seen back in America where she'd grown up.

Kera slowly approached the old car as her eyes drank in the sight of it's sleek black body with a cherry red racing stripe.

"1970 Dodge Challenger," she mumbled to herself. A shocked yet elated grin slowly spread across her lips. She affectionately trailed her finger along the body of the muscle car.

She looked through the open window to take in the black leather, red trimmed bucket seats, the elegantly crafted wooden dash, modern heating system and radio. The end of the gear stick held a black skull with red lights in the eyes. It had a leather back bench and red overhead lights. She glanced down at the twenty-two inch rims and noticed the lowered suspension.

_So, it's a drift car. _She thought to herself. _Must be grandpa's. I know for a fact that he used to race a bit._ She smiled. _Maybe I'll have a peek under the hood. _

Opening the door she wrapped her fingers around the hood release and heard a loud 'clunk' as the hood popped open. She casually strolled over to the front end of the car and lifted the hood.

"Oh my God," she gasped, as she took in the engine. "A 528 V8 Hemi engine!"

"Yeah, I built it myself."

Kera jumped and turned to face the voice that came from the last man she'd expected to see there. A face that was quickly becoming a familiar sight. Although it was now clean shaven.

"So, I take it you like my baby, huh?" Jason chuckled, walking over towards the driver's seat. "Wanna hear her start up?" He grinned.

Kera nodded her head, happiness twinkling in her eyes. She'd never thought to see one of these again up close.

Jason opened the door and slid into the driver's seat, slipped the key into the ignition and twisted it. His car hissed for a moment and not a second later it roared to life.

He glanced over towards Kera, who motioned for him to rev the engine which he happily obliged. It roared and the car jerked back and forward from the sheer power vibrating from the engine. Finally, Jason cut the engine and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" Jason grinned, waiting patiently for her response.

"Purrs like a dream," she answered, mimicking his grin. "Did it yourself, huh? You must be real good with your hands." Her gaze dropped to his hands and a warm feeling spread in her chest.

"You wouldn't believe how good I can be." He winked at her.

"I'll take your word for it." Heat filled her cheeks as she looked away and swallowed trying not to read too much into his words. And why did her stomach feel like a swarm of butterflies had suddenly taken flight from a single wink?

This guy was threatening to her on so many levels that she couldn't help but find him interesting. Just looking at him and talking to him thrilled her in ways no one else ever had. And this was only their third meeting.

"Didn't take you for an American muscle type of guy."

"I didn't take you for one either." He smirked. "Besides, being from America, it's nice to have a piece of her here with me. These Japanese cars don't cut it for me."

"I was raised in America." She smiled fondly as she remembered some of the nicer places there. "So, you race?"

"I used to." Jason smirked. "But, I was deployed and decided to come here to live with my sister and my grandfather." He sighed. "So, what parts of America have you seen?"

"The Grand Canyon has a certain appeal to it. Really makes a person feel small too. If you aren't afraid to hike the trails you'll see a lot of wonderful things at a slow enough pace to really take it all in." She smiled. "I preferred the Rocky Mountains though. And you?"

Jason shrugged. "I haven't really had the time to take in the sights. Work has always kept me away."

"Now there I can relate. Always on the move. Too busy to actually have any roots." She stared at the horizon and spoke calmly. "We moved a lot, my dad and I. When he was home we'd get together for dinner and stuff. But, mostly I was on my own. Different jobs, little to no warning. You know the drill."

"You gotta take time to enjoy life when you can. That's something I have learned. I just gotta figure out what to do with all the free time I have now." She sighed. "Feels weird having all this free time on my hands."

Jason sighed. "I get that feeling. Trust me. Not actively using some kind of weapon just feels awkward."

She calmly faced him. "So, what exactly brings you to my door?"

He chuckled. "Your grandfather needed some help around the shrine and with your mother's van. My grandpa asked if I would help out, so I did."

"A man of many talents." She smiled. "And apparently full of surprises too." Why did the knowledge he'd be hanging around a while suddenly cause her heart rate to speed up?

"I have always been one for surprises." He grinned and brought his body to hers, wrapping his large arms around her smaller figure.

"And as for my talents?" He lowered his face closer to hers. "Well, I surprise even myself." He grinned. Just before their lips made contact he pulled away, then turned around and started walking back to the shrine.

Kera stood there shell-shocked at how close he'd been and wondered why she hadn't shoved him away like she normally would. Would she really have let him just kiss her? For the first time in her life she honestly didn't know. Part of her wanted to, just to see what it would be like. But, the smarter part of her didn't want to, because she instinctively knew that once she did, she'd be lost to him.

Secretly she found herself wanting to get lost in him. Jason was fast proving to be the greatest danger to her, both emotionally and physically. He would completely consume her to the very core if she ever allowed him to get that close to her. Yup. Without a doubt Jason would be the biggest challenge she'd ever faced.

Dorian processed the events that had just transpired between Kera and the larger guy. His hands balled into fists at his side and his jaw clenched.

"What the fuck?" He growled to himself. "Why the hell didn't she push him away? Are you kidding me?"

"Dorian, don't worry about it man. I'm sure it's nothing." Hojo placed a reassuring hand on his friend's back.

The two continued their walk as he noticed Kera walking up the steps. After counting to ten, Dorian decided to follow her up the steps.

Kera leaned up against the wall of her house, watching Jason work on her mom's van. He had stripped off his black turtleneck and wore only a skin-tight grey tank top. She stared at his muscles which flexed with every simple movement he made. Her eyes slowly traced his tattoos on his forearm. She sighed contently.

He was definitely a pleasurable sight to behold. All that raw male power and strength. He wore confidence like an invisible second skin. It showed in every move he made. She bit her bottom lip. He was a lethal temptation that could well prove her undoing.

She'd never allowed any guy to affect her this way before. And if she was honest with herself, she was completely powerless to stop it. She'd never let anything spiral so out of control before in her life. So, why now?

Jason stood up and wiped the grease from his hands on a rag. "See anything you like?" He chuckled.

_Time for a little bit of payback._ She thought to herself.

Kera seductively swayed her hips side to side as she walked towards Jason. She traced her finger along his defined muscles that stuck out clear as day from underneath his tight tank-top. She stared up into his dark brown eyes with seduction twinkling in her light brown pair.

"Maybe I do." She whispered huskily, as she tangled her fingers in his hair and gave it a light tug.

Jason lifted her up, with his hands cupping her rear. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

"You sure?" Jason growled seductively.

Kera blushed, nodding her head. This had started off as a joke, but the way his strong arms held her and the way that his hot breath felt against her skin made her completely forget what she was doing. Overwhelmed with the intense urge to do so she leaned down to kiss him.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Dorian growled, as he stomped up the steps with the force of his rage pounding his feet hard against the concrete as he advanced.

Jason calmly set Kera back on her feet and then turned to face the intruder.

"Yo?"

Dorian marched over towards Jason and Kera, his lips twisted into a deadly scowl.

"What the fuck are you doing with him, Kera?" He snapped. "And why the hell are you letting him touch you like that?"

"What I do and who with is none of your concern," Kera snapped back, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Jason licked the inside of his cheek and watched the two argue for a few more moments.

"Like hell it isn't!" Dorian growled. "You're my woman, Kera."

"Excuse me? I'm not your woman, Dorian. I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you that."

Dorian raised his hand, bringing it down towards Kera. Before she could react a large, rough hand caught his mid-swing.

"The fuck you doin'?" Jason growled, staring the slightly shorter man in the eyes.

"None of your business. Get lost, asshole," Dorian growled.

Kera stepped back knowing full well what was about to happen next.

"Beep. Wrong fuckin' answer." Jason growled, jamming his boot against Dorian's gut, sending him back into Hojo.

Dorian growled as he rushed at Jason, anger clouding his vision. He threw a right hook. Jason redirected the strike over his left shoulder, grabbed the back of Dorian's head with the other, and slammed his forehead into his. He released Dorian's head and struck him with a right elbow, stunning him.

After kicking his legs out from under him, Dorian fell to his knees and right onto Jason's rising knee. The force of the impact sent him flying backwards, hardly conscious. Jason casually strolled over to Dorian, whom was trying to climb to his feet again. He snatched him up by the neck and held him in the air.

"Look at me, motherfucker. You fuckin' look at me." Jason squeezed Dorian's neck, mostly cutting off his air flow. "I don't ever want to see your face around Kera again, understand?" Jason reached behind him and pulled a .50 AE Desert Eagle from his back holster.

_How come I didn't notice that massive hand cannon before?_ Kera thought to herself. _You're slipping girl._

Jason cocked the hammer back on the massive handgun and brought the barrel to rest above his thumb on Dorian's jaw.

"Because if you don't, I'll send this bullet straight through your skull. You understand?" Jason smirked.

Dorian nodded his head.

"Excuse me? What was that?" Jason squeezed tighter.

Dorian forced a weak "Yes," from his lips.

"Pardon me, I still can't hear you." Jason pushed Dorian against a wall. "Could you speak a little louder please?"

Using the last of the air in his lungs Dorian screamed: "Yes!"

"Okay." Jason dropped Dorian to the ground. "Now, run."

Dorian looked up at Jason in fear and confusion.

Jason discharged a round into the air. The large boom of the gun echoed through the air. "I said run, motherfucker!"

Hojo quickly pulled Dorian to his feet and the two ran down the steps.

Jason discharged another round, laughing maniacally.

"Haha! Run! Run, Forest, Run!"

"You definitely know how to make an impression," Kera said amused. Something about this particular man called out to her in ways she never knew existed. She knew he could prove the most dangerous thing she'd ever face, her gut told her as much. But, she liked how protective, strong, and confident he was. She was used to strong men, even overprotective men. But this one… he was different in so many ways.

Jason smirked and put his gun away.

"I try." He pulled Kera closer to him. "Now, where were we?"

"Right here I believe." Her arms looped around his neck as she leaned up on her toes to kiss him.

Jason picked her up once more, using his right hand to cup her rear and hold her up while his left hand dropped the hood of the van behind her. He set her on the hood, and leaned over her, using the angle they were at to push in closer, deepening the kiss.

She kissed him back as shivers of excitement danced along her spine. Damn he sure knew how to make a girl go weak in the knees. She clung to him kissing him as passionately as he kissed her.

It was different than anything she'd ever experienced before. This was raw, unrestrained passion and she wanted more of it. Her arms fell to run along his biceps and she got a secret thrill from the feelings coursing through her blood stream. It was like the rush she got before a kill, only much better. And far more addicting.

Jason bucked his hips against hers, causing her to moan from the sudden unexpected impact. Jason smirked as he pulled away, only to nibble at her earlobe, before returning his full attention to Kera's soft, kissable lips.

She moaned pulling him closer for a deeper kiss. His kisses were definitely addictive and she didn't want to stop, but was forced to as her lungs burned in need of air.

"Mm," she moaned tugging him closer to her. "You're dangerous," she teased playfully, as she kissed his jaw.

"You have no clue just how dangerous I can really be," Jason whispered. He smirked as he went in for another kiss. He pressed her firmly against the van and held her hands above her head in on of his giant grease covered hands. He pulled one of Kera's legs to rest on his hip. Remembering the enjoyable response he got earlier, he pressed his lips firm against hers and bucked his hips once more.

"Maybe I'll find out someday?" She panted, and wiggled against him as foreign emotions grew inside her with the force of a wild storm slowly building as she tugged him for a deeper kiss. She simply couldn't get enough of him.

"Maybe," Jason chuckled. He felt something burning in his gut, something he hadn't felt before. The raging inferno only increased his need to push closer to her, if that was possible. Grinning he pulled back and begun to nip at the corner of Kera's lips and once more roughly bucked his jean clad hips into hers, earning a small moan.

She tried to tug her hands free as the kissing continued and she wiggled beneath him. She didn't know what had come over her, but she wasn't about to complain. All of her thoughts melted away as she nibbled his ear lobe, gently tugging the flap of skin as she raked it with her teeth.

A deep rumble of delight rose form in his throat. He released Kera's wrists. Once free, her arms automatically wrapped around Jason's neck. He sucked lightly on he juggler and slid his hand up her shirt, stopping at the bottom of her bra. His rough callouses lightly scratched at her silk-smooth skin causing Kera to shudder.

"Jas," she whispered. "I'm burning up." She felt like someone had reached deep inside her and turned on a furnace warming her from the inside out.

"Well, that means I'm doing something right," he growled seductively. He chuckled and then ran his fingertips underneath the fabric and stroked them along the bottom of her breast, leaving a little grease there too. Once more he bucked his hips, though this time with much more force.

"Kera!"

Kagome's shocked scream was like an ice cold wave and sent her crashing hard back to reality. She ducked her head against Jason's chest to hide her deep blush. Had she really just made out with him on top of her mother's van where anyone could see? She'd never behaved so wantonly before. What was she thinking? Oh yeah, she hadn't been thinking… only feeling and boy did she feel…

Jason released a sigh of disappointment and then chuckled, withdrawing his hand from her body.

"I've left my number in your back pocket." He whispered. "Call me anytime." He smirked as he pushed himself up. He held out a hand, which Kera gladly took, and pulled her off the van, sliding her down his hard body before placing her on her feet.

Jason smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better get back to work." He popped the hood open again. "I'm pretty sure your grandpa isn't paying me to sit around and make out with his grand kids," He winked at Kera. "No matter how pretty they are."

He knew two things for certain.

Kera had a smokin' hot body.

And she was a damned good kisser.

His gaze dropped to her slightly swollen lips. A Cheshire-cat-grin crossed his face and his chest puffed with pride at the knowledge that he'd been the one to cause that thoroughly kissed look they currently held.

"You didn't tell us Jason would be here." Yuka pouted at Kagome.

"And judging by that heated little display we just walked up on," Ayumi chimed in while fanning herself. "He's-"

"Spoken for," Jason informed the girls bluntly. His eyes smoldered with intensity as they settled on Kera. He smirked and torqued the wrench.

Her heart fluttered at the announcement. It answered her unspoken question about whether or not he had a girlfriend.

"Enough," Kera turned and glared at the girls, with her hands on her hips. How dare they stand there and talk about Jason like a piece of meat? And right in front of her and Jason too. Didn't they have any idea how rude that was?

"Jason isn't a piece of fodder for your gossiping and neither am I." She warned deadly serious. She heard the van hood close and Jason's steps as he moved into the nearby shed.

"I'd better not hear so much as a whisper about what you saw going around the school." She stared each of the girls down until one by one they muttered assurances and looked away from her.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Yo, guys! Thanks for reading this! Tempest and I have spent quite a few hours brainstorming, writing, and proofreading for this project. **

**And for those of you wondering "Fury, Tempest, why are these chapters so long?"**

**WELL, you guys, we've decided to come together to forge a fanfic the likes of which have never been seen! We're going to pull out all the stops! We're going for a MINIMUM of ONE MILLION words! **

**That's right, baby, The big 1m! **

**All for you guys! **

**We're gonna be bringing back quite a few characters to throw into the mix and those of you that have read Gang Affiliations, should know Jason right off the bat and if you've read Tempest's Double Trouble, you should know Kera! **

**And of course, you guys know Bankotsu and Kagome and all those people. Enough of my ranting, we hope you enjoy our latest creation. **

**Always, remember to leave feedback and your thoughts. Love ya, bye!**

**-Fury**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks so much for your awesome support and interest in our latest story. :)**

**Fair warning: This story is going to deal with a lot of issues. Some of them are very dark. It also contains adult content. So, if you have a weak stomach, or you aren't old enough for adult content, then don't read it. This warning is here, clear as day, for a reason. We're not responsible if you ignore the warning!**

**Also, for those of you who don't know what a "teep kick" is: It's driving your toe against the gut/diaphragm forcefully and pushing back while pushing your foot down.**

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Two:**

Jason emerged from the shed, stretching his back. He groaned in satisfaction as he heard several pops.

"What in the hell is in those things?" He mumbled to himself.

The front and back of his tank top was mostly darkened and wet with sweat from the labor he'd exuded. He closed and locked the door behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with Kera.

"Hey there, cutie." Jason smirked.

"Hey yourself." Kera grinned and passed Jason an open beer. "Figured you could use some refreshment after all that labor."

"Thanks." Jason took the brew and raised it to his lips taking a large swig. He leaned up against the wall of the shed. "So, what brings you back out here this fine Spring night?" He chuckled.

"Oh, ya know." She took a drink of her own brew and played with her hair. "Just wanted to see how you are and all."

"How sweet." Jason chuckled and gave Kera a peck on the cheek. "Checkin' up on lil ol' me."

The two shared a laugh and then stood in silence for a few moments, drinking their beverages.

"So, your car must have cost a pretty penny. How did you afford it?"

"I worked in a..." Jason sighed. "specialized field, so to speak. Pay was good."

Kera nodded. "What did you do before you decided to come here?" She leaned next to Jason.

"A lot of things." Jason answered cryptically. "For the past six years I was in the United States Marine Corps. Made it to Sergeant."

"That explains a lot about your moves." Kera giggled. "What did you do before enlisting?"

Jason pushed himself off of the wall. "I told you, a lot. I worked in a specialized field."

Before Kera could voice her rebuttal, Kera's mom poked her head out of the door.

"Hey, Jason! Traffic is starting to pick up. If you don't feel like driving, you can stay if you take the girls to school tomorrow!" She shouted.

Jason glanced out to the street and noticed it filled with traffic. He sighed and turned to face the woman. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Before Kera could raise any more questions, Jason walked to his car and grabbed a bag that contained a change of clothes. After rolling his windows up and making sure the car was locked up tight, he made his way back up the steps and opened the door, walking into the house.

"We don't have any spare rooms since Kera moved in so, you'll have to take the couch tonight." Kagome's mom spoke.

"Alright, and thanks. Mind if I use your shower?" Jason asked.

"Up the stairs, first door on your left. I'll show you." Kera took Jason by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

"Thanks." Jason smiled and gave Kera a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome." She blushed before closing the door and going to her room.

Jason chuckled as he locked the door and undressed. _She's a cute one alright. But something about her just seems...off..._ Jason shrugged and stepped into the steamy hot shower, allowing the water to relax the tension from his shoulders and back.

Feeling relaxed and cleansed, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments before pulling out a fresh set of clothes.

He slipped on a pair of black euro boxers, black military-style cargo pants, a black tank top, and a black button-up shirt with a patch on the side of the right sleeve with a white skull in a red beret with the numbers "666" on the beret in black, and a black M16 and machete crossed behind the skull on a blue background. On a smaller patch above the larger one were the words "Umbra Corporation" and beneath the larger patch was "Hell Hound".

He shrugged and walked back downstairs to an empty house. He clicked on a table lamp and grabbed a book from his bag and begun reading it.

Kera tossed in her bed. She had no idea what had come over her lately, especially where Jason was concerned. Any sane woman would run far away after what she'd seen him do.

She punched her pillow a few times and tried to lay back down again. No one ever accused her of being sane. It was all happening a lot faster than she'd known was possible. While she enjoyed being with him and the things he made stir inside her, she still didn't know what to think of him.

Something was definitely off about him. She'd been raised to follow her gut instincts and they told her something wasn't right, but gave her no clue what that something was.

_Ugh, I can't sleep. Again. Maybe I'll go talk with Jason until I fall asleep._ She climbed out of bed happily and silently made her way downstairs.

She stopped and stared at Jason in shock. Her chest felt as if an icy hand seized her heart and it was difficult to catch her breath. Her eyes narrowed to tunnel vision, settling on one particular site.

That white skull wearing a red beret. She knew exactly what it symbolized. It was a unique insignia that represented the most sadistic, cruel, bloodthirsty, skilled, and overall dangerous platoon of mercenaries in the entire world.

What really broke her heart was that not only did the red beret symbolize him as the most skilled, vicious, intelligent and overall highest ranked of platoon 666, but, that platoon also worked for the entity she despised most of all.

Umbra Corporation.

Her eyes remained glued to the symbol and she scowled, hands balling into fists at her sides.

"How long did you work for them?" She pointed at the symbol.

Jason kept his eyes glued to the page of his book. "Whadda ya mean, Kera?"

"That." She pointed to the symbol in utter disgust.

"I told you I was in the Marines for six years." Jason turned to face the younger woman. "It was our platoon design." He licked the inside of his cheek.

Any other girl may have bought into the lie, but she saw right through it.

"That's not Marines issued." Her voice hardened like steel. "Don't lie to me again."

"Well, whatever the hell you think it means," Jason growled. "It doesn't concern you."

She glared at him and snatched the book, forcing him to look at her.

"I know exactly what that platoon is because I worked for the Umbra Corp too." Despite her rising anger she fought to keep her tone low enough not to wake her family.

"I'll finish it later I guess." Jason shrugged.

"You're really gonna sit there and pretend like nothing happened?" She asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Of course something just happened. You took my book." Jason gave Kera a sideways glance.

"Why are you here?" She scowled.

"Because your mother offered me a place to stay so I wouldn't have to face the traffic."

"Are you still working for them?" She pointed at his patch and set his book on the table.

"Tonight's my last job." He licked the inside of his cheek.

She took a deep breath to reign in her anger and stared at him. "So, that little display earlier. Was that part of your job too?"

"What display?"

"Don't play stupid with me. We both know you're very smart and talented." She glared at him. "I'm not going back."

Jason glared at her. "Kera, if you're talking about what happened between us, I meant everything to happen." He stood up. "And don't worry. I'm not here to take you back. I'm not here to take anybody back. I'm just here to tie up some loose ends."

She hugged her waist and stared at him. "If you're not here to take me back, then what loose ends?" Her eyes darkened. "Leave my family out of this. They don't know and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Apparently, there's a couple rouge agents that need to be wiped clean." Jason pulled the files out of his bag and tossed them to Kera. "One had his data wiped. All I know is that he and his partner are here. And don't worry. If one of them was you, you'd be dead in that alley."

She closed her eyes, inhaling a slow, deep breath and forced her emotions under lock and key. She took the files and glanced over them, then returned them to him with a nod.

"Then we're on the same side. When I first saw the symbol I... I wondered if everything up until now was an act." She admitted softly. "You've worked for them. You know what they are capable of."

Jason checked his watch. Sighing, he pulled his bulletproof assault vest from his bag and put it on.

"Until after this job, I still do." He tore his gaze from Kera's to top up his magazine. "But hey," He flashed her a grin. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody." He popped a round into the chamber, put another round in the magazine and slid it into the Deagle. "Promise." He smirked as he slid his Ka-Bar into its shoulder sheathe and strapped his machete onto his back.

"I don't want any of this around my family." She sighed. "What's the job?"

"Trust me," He laced his boots up tight, "it won't be." He stood up and strapped his fingerless gloves on. "I told you. I've gotta tie up a few loose ends." He jammed his hand cannon into his hip holster.

She stared at him wondering if she should back him up. The sooner this was over and done with the safer her family would be.

Almost as if reading her mind Jason sent her a stern glare. "No, I'm doing this alone."

She blinked. "Do Leiko and your grandfather know? Are they going to be in danger?"

"No. I've trained Leiko personally and my grandfather was my instructor's instructor. They'll be fine." Jason grabbed his keys and opened the door.

She stopped him at the door and kissed his cheek. "You're probably gonna brush this off because we both know you can handle yourself, but I'm gonna say it anyway. You be careful out there and come back safe. Got it?"

Jason smirked. "I'll be back before you know it." He kissed the top of her head. "Promise."

"You better." She smiled. "I don't know what's between us yet. But, I'd like a chance to explore it later. Can't do that unless you come back safe." She kissed his jaw. "Now go kick some ass." She grinned she patted him on the butt.

"You and me both." He winked. "And don't you worry, babe." His voice suddenly turning ice cold, almost evil. "I'm gonna teach them the definition of insanity." He chuckled as he walked towards his car.

She watched him walk away and sighed, returning to the couch to sit and absorb everything that had just happened.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason held a cigarette in his lips. His left hand was on the steering wheel, the other on the gear stick. The only noise to be heard was the deep rumble of his engine as it cruised along a deserted stretch of road in the middle of the woods.

He shifted into neutral and cut the engine. The car rolled over to a spot behind some bushes. Jason locked the parking brake, climbed silently out of the car, closed and locked it, and camouflaged it within the brush.

He pulled the cherry from the cigarette, rolled the butt around in his fingers, sprinkling the remaining tobacco out, and tucked the filter in his pocket.

Stalking silently through the woods he came to a large clearing. He noticed the two rogues leaning against a tree near the river, almost as if they were waiting for him.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Montenegro." The larger of the two spoke. "How lovely to see you here." He held out a throwing knife. "Here, a present."

A large grunt forced from the larger man's lips as he threw the throwing knife towards Jason, who simply leaned off towards the side evading the throw.

"Come on. I know women that can throw better."

"I bet you do." The shorter man walked towards Jason. "I was there after all."

Jason's jaw clenched at the sight of the shorter assassin. "Devon, I kicked your ass before. I'll do it again. But, this time I won't be so gentle. And she's not here to save your pathetic ass this time." He cracked his knuckles, then glanced over towards the larger man and saw the numbers 95 tattooed on his neck. "Squad ninety-five? Really?" Jason glanced towards Devon. "This is your partner?" Jason laughed.

The larger man growled as he charged towards Jason, who sighed at the incoming sight of the larger man. Reaching behind him to unlatch his carbon steel Kopis Machete, wrapped his fingers around the hilt and drew it from its sheath, bringing it down on top of the larger man's skull, slicing his head into two.

His face now showered with blood, Jason kicked the convulsing body backwards and simultaneously withdrew his machete. Jason pointed to the convulsing body.

"That? That was the partner you went rogue with? A monkey could have off'd his ass." Jason chuckled.

Devon drew his own Bolo Machete from its sheath and pointed it towards Jason. "Rogue?" He laughed. "You idiot! You're on the hit-list. We were sent to eliminate you."

Jason sighed. "Well, it's a good thing I was quitting anyway." Jason spun his machete at his side. "But, one thing's for certain..." He slowly walked towards Devon.

Devon growled. "That being?" He unconsciously held his blade in a defensive stance.

Jason's voice deepened and venom spat from his words. His eyes showed just how sadistic and bloodthirsty he really was. He said only one simple sentence before bringing his Machete down upon Devon.

"They should have sent more."

Devon felt the tell-tell signs of fear swelling up within him as he blocked the bone shattering strike. The blades came together with a sharp clang.

Jason brought his fist up, connecting with Devon's jaw, sending him backwards.

Devon regained his balance and watched as Jason slowly strode towards him once more, spinning his machete at his side.

"How many men have you killed, Devon?" Jason growled, as he brought his weapon down on his opponent's. "How many eyes have you stared into as the life faded from their bodies?" Jason teep kicked Devon, forcing him to stumble back.

"More than you can count," Devon growled. He rushed towards Jason, attempting to stab at his heart.

Jason saw through the move and spun around Devon's blade, driving his elbow into the back of the man's head. Finishing his rotation, he dropped his blade across Devon's back slicing through his clothing.

A sharp scream rang through the night air as the razor sharp edge glided across his skin.

"I've personally killed thirty-five-hundred men with my own hands and ordered the genocide of fifty-thousand more." Jason informed him. "And I've enjoyed every second of their pleas for mercy."

Devon's eyes widened as he heard Jason's evil, sadistic voice ring through the air. Fear crept through him like some kind of parasite. Pushing this back to the corners of his mind, he stood and felt the rough bark of the tree at his back. He inwardly grinned as Jason brought his machete down.

Ignoring the pain in his back, Devon dodged the strike, listening as the blade stuck deep into the thick old tree.

"Game." Devon begun to bring his machete down on Jason. "Set." Suddenly a sharp, excruciating pain shot through his abdomen.

"Match." Jason smirked, twisting the blade of his Ka-Bar and ripped it out, kicking Devon backwards.

Grabbing tight to his machete Devon slowly stood, clutching his pierced abdomen. Blood flowed freely from the wound, soaking his shirt and covering his hand.

"I'm not done yet, fucker!" He growled through clenched teeth.

Jason sighed. "You're just like a guy I knew." He pointed his blade at the wounded man. "He never gave up either. Even after emptying fifteen rounds into his chest, the stubborn motherfucker just didn't die." Jason sighed as he casually strolled towards the wounded man. "But, he went bye-bye after my dog ate him. He tore him apart limb by limb."

Devon roared as he swung once more towards Jason. He easily dodged the strike and drove a powerful fist into his jaw, forcing him to stumble and use his machete to keep himself from falling.

"You look like you're losing a lot of blood, hermano." Jason taunted.

"Fuck you!" Devon shouted. He lifted his machete once more. As he brought it down, Jason stepped into the attack, jamming his knife through Devon's chest.

"They really should have sent more." Jason sighed. "This was no fun." Jason twisted and withdrew his knife, once more plunging it into Devon's chest. Blood and spit dribbled from his mouth.

"Do you feel it, hermano?" He withdrew the blade, and hugged Devon close to him as he plunged his knife deep into Devon's gut.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered into Devon's ear, stabbing him again. "That's death." Jason's blade tore through Devon's flesh multiple times. "Is it cold?"

Jason chuckled at Devon's gurgling noises and he felt the blood from his mouth dripping down his neck. He felt the blood running down his knife and onto his hands. He continued plunging his knife into the man's abdomen until he grew bored of the repetitive motion.

"You're probably so numb that you haven't noticed that I stabbed you eighty-three times. It's okay though, hermano." Jason shoved the dying man to the earthen ground. Wiping the blood off of his knife, he returned it to it's sheath and pulled his machete from the tree. "It's okay. I'll help speed up the process."

Jason brought his machete down on Devon's foot, severing it cleanly.

He let out a weak scream as he felt the blade dig through his body.

"Oops, my bad. Let me try again."

He brought it down on his other foot. Jason continued with his sadistic amputations until every limb was hacked off and into tiny bits and pieces. He repeated the process with the larger man.

He stacked the body parts up in a pile and nonchalantly walked to his car to grab the shovel and gas can. He dug through the pile of clothing until he came across their wallets. He pocketed any money and the ID's. He begun digging the large fire pit.

He sighed as he tossed a shovel full of dirt on the pile.

"I remember when I had people for this." He wiped the sweat from his brow.

Hours later, the pit was dug. Jason lit a cigarette and kicked the body parts and Devon's machete into the large pit. He soaked the parts in gasoline. When he was done with his smoke he tossed it into the pit. The gas caught instantly.

A couple hours later all that remained was bone. Satisfied, Jason filled the hole back in, collected his things, and walked back to his car.

As Jason shifted into third on the freeway, his thoughts became fixed on just exactly why Devon was there. Kera told him that both of them were out the business, so why... Then it dawned on him.

"That bitch!" Jason slammed his hand on to the steering wheel. "That traitorous bitch!" Anger and hurt washed over him. He shifted into fourth and the speedometer's needle leaned towards the right. "How could she?"

Sirens flashed behind his car. He scowled as he decreased speed and took the off ramp onto a desolate street. He parked the car and waited until the policeman begun to approach his car.

Jason withdrew his Desert Eagle from the hip holster and fired at the man. He emptied the entire eight .50AE jacketed hollow point rounds into the target, controlling the massive recoil as if it was a simple .22.

The rounds tore through the officer's body, leaving massive exit wounds and driving deep into the police car's engine block.

The gigantic slide locked back as the last round was fired.

"Shoulda been more careful." He grinned.

He pulled another magazine from a chest pouch and reloaded his gun, releasing the slide, chambering the round, and tossing the spent magazine in the glove box. He sighed and opened the car door, removing the camera and the black box. After disabling them he took the last of the gasoline and doused the police car in it.

Taking the policeman's gear he tossed it in the trunk. He sparked a cigarette and loaded the dead man into the car. Before he set it ablaze he took everything he could from the vehicle. Spike strips, shotguns, shotgun shells, bullet proof vests, and even the spare gallon of gas that he used to douse the car and body in.

After loading his trunk with his new spoils, he tossed his cigarette butt onto the dead man's shirt. The cherry of the cigarette ignited the gasoline and Jason was gone before anybody knew what happened.

On the drive back Jason's mind was fixed solely on Kera's betrayal. A deep scowl crossed his lips as he pulled into the driveway. He cut the engine and violently slammed the door behind him after he exited the vehicle.

He stormed up the stairs and into the house, roughly grabbing Kera up by the back of her shirt and led her to the well house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the hell?" She hissed, startled as she balanced herself to keep from falling.

"Don't give me that shit, Kera!" Jason pulled his sidearm from its holster and aimed at her center mass. "You know what you tried to do. Don't play innocent with me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She stared at him, baffled by his instant change in attitude. "What happened?"

"Don't you play dumb with me!" Jason cocked the hammer back, anger flickering in his eyes. "You put a fuckin' hit out on me!" He jammed the barrel of his gun against Kera's chest. "I should kill you right now, you fuckin' traitor!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I left Umbra." She stared at him, eyes wide, but stood her ground. "I also told you I didn't want this around my family." She held her hands out to her side in a non threatening gesture. "If I was part of whatever happened, why would I still be here putting my family at risk?"

Jason growled as he dug through his pocket, keeping his gun pushed against Kera.

"Think about it, Jason. Why haven't I tried to disarm you? Physically you're stronger than me, yes. But, I'm faster than I look." She stared him dead in the eyes. "Do you really think that after seeing you in the alley and what you did to Dorian's ass that I'd be insane enough to go against you?"

Scowl never fading he threw Devon's Umbra ID card at her feet and backed against the wall.

"There's Devon. One of the hit men you sent."

"Devon would never-"

"Just pick the damn thing up," Jason growled, gun still aimed on her and finger on the trigger.

Eyes locked to Jason's she picked up the card. She flipped it over, gaze focusing on the picture of the man she had considered her best friend. Kera's eyes widened in horror and she instantly dropped the badge as if it had actually burned her skin.

Tears filled her eyes as she slowly backed away shaking her head side to side. It felt like a steel hard fist connected with her gut as the knowledge that the man she'd considered her brother had betrayed her sank in.

A trembling hand slid up to cover her lips and muffle the scream trying to escape her tight throat. She'd thought they had escaped the atrocities of Umbra together, only to find out that not only was that a lie, but that he'd also used her to flush out Jason.

Her breath froze in her chest and her stomach coiled into tight knots. She'd trusted Devon with her life, her secrets... She'd even brought him home to meet her family…

Acid burned in the back of her throat. She ran outside and doubled over emptying the contents of her stomach as thoughts of what could have happened to her family ran through her mind. How could she have been so stupid? She waited until her stomach settled and then turned to face Jason.

"I swear I didn't know." She hugged her waist. "If I had, he'd have never gotten anywhere near my family."

Jason licked the inside of his cheek and stared into her eyes for any signs of deceit.

"My family is all I have, Jason. I'd die before I let anyone hurt or threaten them." Her arms tightened around her waist as she tried to comfort herself. "If you hadn't already killed him, I would have," she vowed.

Jason clenched his jaw and made his way over towards Kera, wrapping her in his arms. "You wanna go for a drive? Cool off a bit?" He kissed the top of her head.

She closed her eyes trying to bury the pain and hugged him tight, grateful for the warmth of his embrace which she desperately needed at that very moment.

"Yes, please. Let's just get out of here a while."

He walked her to his car and opened the passenger side door. Kera scooted into the bucket seat and clicked her safety belt in place while Jason closed her door and then climbed into the driver's side seat. Jason twisted the key in the ignition and the car rumbled to life.

"I'm such an idiot." She sighed. "He knew... my secrets, my fears. He knew it all." She turned to Jason. "He was like a brother to me. The one constant person in my life from childhood." Her chin quivered. "I never thought..." She fell silent as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Calling on a lifetime of training she buried the intense pain of Devon's betrayal deep inside. Breaking down over it wouldn't change what had happened.

Jason jammed his foot on the clutch and shifted into third gear as they got on to a long stretch of road. He temporarily took his eyes off the road to turn to the girl next to him.

"Hey, none of that. I get what you're feeling." Jason sighed. "He may have used you, or this may have been coincidental." He turned back to the road. "Either way, it's the past."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes as she stared out the open window, trying to collect herself and force the emotional storm inside her under lock and key.

"Good. Now..." He grinned. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Jason slammed his foot on the gas pedal and quickly shifted gears. The landscape around them became a blur and the g-forces in the car increased along with the car's speed.

"I always did enjoy a nice leisurely drive." She smiled as the wind blew through her hair.

"You and me both." Jason chuckled. "Roll up the window. I'm aboutta open her up."

"Go for it." She grinned and rolled the window up.

Jason slowly pressed his foot on the gas pedal and shifted once more. The hemi engine roared as the car gained speed.

One hundred-thirty...

One hundred-forty...

One hundred-fifty...

One hundred-sixty...

Eventually, the needle disappeared behind the dash.

Jason let loose a cry of excitement.

"Woo! Hell yeah, it's been too long!" His laughter was muffled by the noise of the monstrous engine.

"It really has," she added with a laugh, feeling a little better.

"There's that beautiful smile of yours!" Jason shouted over the noise.

Seeing the sign for the city limit Jason gave his engine one last push before slowing down and turning down the road to the Higurashi shrine.

"Thanks. I needed this." She smiled bigger.

Jason grinned. "I'm not done yet." He stopped the car in the middle of the street.

She blinked and wondered what he had in mind.

Jason slammed on the gas pedal and the tires squealed. Smoke formed around the rear end. The front of the car rose up and continued to stay up for a few more seconds.

The front end slammed down, Jason made a U-turn, raced back to the center of the street and begun driving the car in circles until the rear end begun to spin in a circle. The noise from the tires and the engine tripped several car alarms for a few blocks.

She laughed enjoying the moment with him.

After their moment of enjoyment, Jason drove the car into Kera's driveway. He cut the engine and the two sat enjoying the moment together, adrenaline still coursing through them.

"You really know how to show a girl a good time." She grinned.

Jason smirked. "Hey, I try." He climbed out of the car to open Kera's door. He pulled her out and leaned her against the roof of the car, planting his hands firmly on her waist. "Feelin' a bit better?"

"Thanks to you I am." She smiled.

"Good." Jason leaned over and gave Kera a quick kiss. "Now, get to bed. You got school tomorrow." He chuckled as he closed and locked up his car.

She laughed and walked up the stairs, waiting for him.

Jason shook his head and laughed at the oncoming flashing lights and sirens. "I always knew she was a loud one." Chuckling, he followed Kera.

She grinned as she waited for him to reach the door. She hugged him and leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

"Lead the way, Kay." Jason grinned, giving Kera a firm pat on the rear.

She giggled and walked inside. She turned around and kissed his jaw. "Night Jas." She reluctantly climbed the stairs to her room.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason let the steamy water run over him and he watched as the caked on blood washed down the drain.

_I can't believe I pulled a gun on her..._ He thought to himself. _Damn, I just feel so stupid for thinking she would screw me over._ He scrubbed his body of the blood, watching as the water around his feet turned a dark red. He sighed. _Well... at least it's all cleared up now._

He turned the water off and dried himself with a nearby towel. He dressed himself in the cleanest clothes he had and made his way down the hall to Kera's room.

Kera was laying on her side and felt the bed dip. Her hand that was laying up by her cheek, slowly so as not to draw attention, slid under her pillow and closed around the cold blade.

As someone made the bed creek she spun around intending to strike the intruder.

A very firm hand caught her wrist before the blow could strike.

"Again with the blades? You've stabbed me once already, no need to do it again." He grinned.

"Jason?" She breathed a sigh of relief and sat leaning against the headboard.

"What's with the blade fetish?" He raised a brow and set her blade on the nightstand.

"Blades are clean, quick, and effective." She stared at him. "You know the drill. Never sleep without a weapon close by."

"If it had been anyone else, you coulda hurt them."

"That's kinda the point behind using a blade," she smiled. "Old habits die hard I guess."

"What if it had been one of your family?"

Her eyes widened. "I hadn't even thought of that." She stared him in the eyes. "I've been thinking about something. Devon knew I was still alive and I led him right to my family. Jason, you know what Umbra will do…"

Jason kissed her cheek. "Don't worry about it. I've got the gear and I've got friends. Just say the word and I'll have this place locked up tight."

"We've gotta protect them." She hugged him. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to them because of me."

Jason wrapped his arms around Kera's frame and lay down on the bed.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to my house and get anything and everything we need." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll even make some calls if you think it's necessary."

"I don't know what to do," she whispered. She sighed enjoying his fingers in her hair. "Especially about Kagome. Since we're twins, they could mistake her for me. She wouldn't stand a chance against them." She stared into his eyes. "I'm scared," she confided. Normally she wouldn't admit her fear, but she honestly couldn't take on Umbra alone.

He gave Kera a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "I said not to worry." He adjusted so he was staring into her eyes. "I'll take care of everything. I've got the firepower, the man power, and the how-to on security. I'll get this place locked up tighter than a nun's pussy." He smirked. "And if it makes you feel any better, I could train your sister a bit too." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

She laughed at his comment. "I don't think Kags could handle that kind of training. She's so innocent, and pure, and everything good in the world." She traced his jaw line with her finger. "Everything that I'm not and never will be." She sighed. "I never wanted any of this to touch her."

"Hey." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Don't say that about yourself. I like you just the way you are." He smiled and quickly glanced at the clock. "It's three in the morning. Try and get some sleep, okay?"

She smiled and kissed his jaw. "Thanks. I don't usually do this, but... would you hold me a little while?"

"Of course." Jason grinned and laid next to Kera, wrapping her in his large muscled arms and pulled her close.

She smiled and snuggled close to him. "Thanks." She rested one hand on his chest and closed her eyes allowing sleep to claim her.

Jason laid his hand on top of Kera's. "Anytime." He whispered, soon dozing off into his own slumber.

**XOXOXO:**

The next morning Kera woke up and tried to slip out of bed without waking Jason, but he'd woken up the minute she tried to move.

"A girl could get used to waking up in your arms." She smiled and traced her finger along his jaw.

"I bet." Jason chuckled.

She leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.

Jason gave Kera a quick kiss on the lips in response. His morning stubble pressed against her face.

"Go get dressed and whatnot. We gotta run and grab some stuff from my place." He stood up and helped Kera to her feet.

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Won't be long." She grabbed some fresh clothes and under things out of her dresser and dashed to the bathroom. She locked the door and stripped, then stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was a mess that screamed bed-head, but her eyes twinkled with happiness.

She got in the shower and released her hair from the messy pony tail, then washed her hair and body. Turning the water off she climbed out, towel dried, and dressed in fresh under things and fresh clothes. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, then brushed her teeth and applied some light lipstick then shoved her dirty clothes in the hamper and exited the room.

Jason smirked as he threw on his undershirt and walked down to the kitchen.

Kera walked down to the kitchen to help her mother with breakfast by placing strips of bacon on a cookie sheet and sprinkling the cayenne pepper and brown sugar mixture over it, then putting it in the oven. Next, she mixed up the waffle batter.

She squeezed the oranges into the juicer and placed the cups of juice on the table, then pulled the bacon out of the over and slid it onto the plates. Finally she added the waffles and placed a plate in front of Jason before carrying hers to the table.

They ate in silence, but that didn't bother her. She just liked having Jason at the table.

When Kagome was finished eating Jason, Kera, and Kagome made their way outside and over to his car. They filed into the car with Kagome in the back and dropped Kagome off at school and then went to Jason's house.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason unlocked the door to his house and walked in, followed by Kera. They were instantly greeted by a large Rottweiler whom appeared to be very elated at seeing Jason again.

"Hey, Leonidas! Didja miss me, boy?" Jason cooed, as he kneeled and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Bark! Bark!" Leonidas licked Jason's palm and furiously wagged his tail.

Jason chuckled as he stood up and watched his beloved dog go to sniff out Kera.

"Um, good doggie..."

Leonidas sat at Kera's feet with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail brushing against the floor behind him.

Jason smiled. "Don't worry, he won't bite... Unless I tell him to."

Kera slowly reached down and scratched Leonidas' head. "He's so big." She smiled. "How long have you had him?"

"Since he was a pup." He smiled. "I'll show you some pictures from when he was just born later."

"I'd love to see them." She smiled, as she scratched behind Leonidas' ears.

Leonidas happily licked the palm of Kera's hand.

"I'll show 'em to you before we leave." Jason patted his leg. "Leonidas, come."

The dog turned away from Kera to follow his master.

"Let's go gear up." Jason grinned.

"Such a cute doggie." Kera laughed and gave the dog a quick hug. "Lead the way," She smiled following Jason.

The three descended the stairs to the basement and came to a large steel door. Jason punched the code into the keypad and the bright red light just above the door frame turned solid green.

The door slipped open and the trio entered a large, white room lined with several military grade weapons along the walls behind glass cases, high explosives in locked crates, body armor, hundreds of thousands of rounds, and hundreds of magazines for any weapon, blades, any modern day weapon, or armor you could possibly want was stored in that room in pristine condition.

Jason looked around the room and turned back towards Kera. "Welcome to my arsenal."

"You weren't kidding about being prepared." She grinned. "Gotta love when a man is prepared." She kissed his cheek. "So, where do we start?"

"I'm always prepared, babygirl." Jason smirked. "Grab a few bags and load up the ammo." He pointed towards the stack of XL duffle bags. "Grab .45, .50 AE, 5.56mm, and .308 Lapua. I'll grab the weapons."

"You got it." She grinned and started loading the bags with what he'd asked for. "What exactly do you have in mind?" She asked, as she continued to gather the ammo.

"They may know we're in Japan, but they still think I was iced by Devon." Jason pulled the charging handle of an M16A3 and checked the gun. Satisfied he added another to the bag.

"When they don't hear back from them, they'll send another squad." He checked over a pair of H&K USPs and added them to the bag. "They'll try to draw us out and kill us." He grabbed a couple MP7s from the gun racks. "But, we'll be ready. Grab some 4.6-by-30mm."

"They're definitely going to come for us," she agreed, as she grabbed a box labeled 4.6x30mm. "They'll know I'm still alive." She sighed. " I left because I found out they had done something to me. I don't know what yet, just that something hasn't been right for the last few missions. Call it woman's intuition."

Jason looked up from the L96 sniper rifle he had in his arms. "What did they do to you?" Brief moments of the times he had been tested on flashed through his mind.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Just that something's different. I got banged up pretty bad on one of the last missions. I was in the clinic a while, but I was unconscious most of it."

"The final mission... they wanted me to seduce the mark, then kill him. I killed him, but refused to do it their way." She stared into his eyes. "I may be a killer, but there are some lines I won't cross. That is one of them."

Jason licked the inside of his cheek and continued his rifle inspection. Satisfied he attached a silencer and put it in the bag.

"We'll get 'em, Kera." He flashed her a reassuring grin. "We'll get 'em good."

She instinctively knew that Jason was a man who would keep his word and didn't give his word lightly. She nodded to him, glad that he was on her side and willing to help her defend her family.

He popped open a smaller crate. He took twenty M67 frag grenades and wrapped tape around the pin and the spoon, making sure they wouldn't accidentally go off, and placed them in the bag.

"You know how to use any of these?" Jason pointed towards the bag of guns and grenades.

"Hand guns and a few rifles. Sure. The rest I stayed away from." She titled her head to one side. "Whatever they did, my father found out about it and he was furious. He helped me and Devon stage our deaths and get here."

"Well, I'm gonna give you a crash course in assault weapons when we get back." Jason grabbed several magazines from the boxes underneath the guns and added them to the bag. "He the one tearing up Umbra's lead staff?"

"Sounds fun." She nodded. "Yeah. I need to charge my cell when we get back in case he calls. He's the only person with that particular number. It was my lifeline, ya know?" She finished packing the ammo and zipped the bags shut.

"All my life he's been cool. Ya know? Really together and stuff. Strict, but calm. I'd never seen him angry before." She shivered. "Devon didn't just fool me. He fooled my father too. Or my father wouldn't have sent him here with me."

Jason nodded. "Assuming he's taking everybody out that held a high position, he's guaranteed to return." He stared at Kera as he added a few training grenades. "You know the position I held. Chances are, He does too." He sighed. "What're we gonna do when he comes for me, Kera?" He zipped up the bag.

"I'll talk to him, Jas. He'll listen to me. He's the one who trained me. If anyone can get through to him, it's me." She walked over and cupped his face between her hands. "We do this together from here on out, yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kera's waist.

"I just found you." She smiled. "I'm not about to let anything happen to you." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him. "Once he sees that you're protecting us, he'll be willing to talk." She hugged him. "Like with me, family is all he has and they mean everything to him."

"So, we've all got common ground after all." Jason squeezed her waist tighter and returned the kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart. "Trust me, you're not gonna be rid of me so easily." He chuckled. "Just grab yourself some body armor. I'll grab some other things from the other room and I'll be right back." He released his grip around Kera's midsection and grabbed another bag from the table. "Also, grab yourself some blades if you feel like it. Careful though, they're sharp as hell."

She grinned. "Will do." She grabbed the body armor and carefully inspected the blades.

Jason unlocked the door and dug around a bit until he found some counter surveillance gear. He carefully set those in the bag with several cameras and motion sensors. He licked the inside of his cheek and decided to add some C4, a blasting cap, and a clacker. Just in case.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and grabbed a sinister looking black compound bow from the wall along with a quiver of several vicious looking arrows with six bladed arrow heads, and another of arrows with explosive tips. He folded the bow and placed the gear in yet another bag. He closed and locked the electronics room and walked back to where Kera and Leonidas sat waiting for him.

"Leonidas, go open the trunk and put these in the car." Jason strapped the two bags to his dog's back whom happily left to fulfill his task.

She smiled and chose a few blades. "Trained him well, eh?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"Never had to." Jason grinned. "He always was a good boy."

Jason pulled out the photo album and showed her pictures of Leonidas sitting in the fridge as a puppy.

"That's so cute," she cooed.

"It was his favorite hiding spot. Till he outgrew it."

Jason flipped the page and showed Kera several pictures of Leonidas and his shenanigans, starting from the day he was first able to walk.

He flipped the page and showed her Leonidas as a "teenager" with a birthday hat on his head and a giant slab of meat with birthday candles on it.

"I can see how much you adore him." She smiled and draped her arms around his shoulders, enjoying the way his eyes and face lit up as he showed her the pictures and talked about his beloved pet.

Jason grinned. "Yeah, he always was and he still is my pride and joy."

"I can tell." She stroked the photo of him holding Leonidas in a big hug.

Jason grabbed the two remaining bags that sat on the table and followed Leonidas out to the car. "Let's go, Kera. I wanna set up the security and give you some weaponry lessons." He chuckled. "Just close the door behind you. It'll all lock up automatically."

"Looks like you think of everything." She grinned and closed the door, following him out, carrying her bags. "What are we gonna tell mom and granpa about this?"

Jason licked the inside of his cheek in thought. When they got to the open trunk of Jason's Challenger, he remembered the events from the night before.

"We'll tell them that I worked for a private security company and that two people were found butchered in the woods and a cop was shot dead, his gear stolen, and his car and his body were set on fire. The killer hasn't been found and that I decided it best to give you all some extra security." Jason slammed the trunk shut and turned to Leonidas. "Climb in, buddy." He opened the door and Leonidas happily jumped into the back seat.

She nodded and climbed in. "So, what are you going to college for?"

"Psychology. It's an easy 'A+'." Jason smirked.

She laughed. "What about Leiko and your granpa?"

"I'll phone them up and tell 'em that I've got some things to take care of. They'll understand."

"Are they gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Trust me." Jason smirked. "They'll be fine. As far as Umbra knows, my family isn't around anymore."

She sighed in relief. "As far as we know Devon didn't piece you and Leiko's relation together."

"I figured as much. In all honesty, he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed." He chuckled as he shifted gears. "So what's it gonna be, hun? Straight home, or off to school? I'm fairly sure they'd let Leonidas walk around there. He loves people. Dontcha buddy?"

Leonidas barked and continued wagging his tail.

"Besides, people would wonder where you are." He smirked.

"Home," she said, liking the way it sounded when he said it. "And training."

He handed Kera his phone. "Text Leiko and tell her to come to the shrine after she gets outta school."

"Okay." She text-ed Leiko to meet Jason at the shrine after school. She stared at him. "Think Kags will be safe there today?"

"She'll be fine. It'll take those dumb bastards a week minimum to process that Devon's dead." Jason grinned. "They always have been slow on their paperwork." He chuckled.

She laughed. "That's true." She stared at him. "With you around it feels like things really will be okay."

"I tend to get that a lot." He chuckled.

"I can see why." She smiled.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason parked his car in Kera's driveway, then cut the ignition and popped the trunk.

"Looks like nobody's home." Jason smirked, as he climbed out of the car with Kera and Leonidas. They all unloaded the bags and carried them inside.

After Jason got the security electronics set up, he walked over to the bags and pulled out an M16A3 and a H&K USP along with a couple magazines for both guns and the corresponding ammo. Shrugging he slipped a few practice grenades onto his belt.

The two loaded a couple magazines for both guns and went to the back yard. They quickly set up a few targets and backed up to the other side of the yard.

Jason wrapped the sling around his body and draped the M16 across his chest with the USP in a holster on the front of his right thigh.

"Alright, I know that you can use different types of weapons and know some more advanced techniques. I'm just gonna teach you to maneuver in and out of cover, quick target acquisition, and switching from weapon 'A' to weapon 'B'. Watch closely. I'm only running through this once."

Kera nodded.

Jason turned to face the first target and he quickly brought the M16 to his shoulder, firing a quick, tight grouping into the target. He did a simple roll into cover and lay on his belly, shooting the second target. He used his legs to push himself up and over cover, still aiming and took out another target. His feet landed firmly on the ground.

Kera watched in awe as Jason was able to do complex maneuvers and still put shots on target.

Having run out of ammo after a quick series of rolls, sprawls, and other complex movements, Jason simply dropped the M16 and quickly moved his hands to wrap around the grip of the sidearm.

While the M16 was falling Jason simply used his left arm to brush it behind him while the handgun came up. He fired a few rounds into the last target. The movement was so quick even Kera's eyes couldn't fully grasp his movements.

Jason reloaded the weapons and handed them to Kera.

They ran through the drills a few times. The first time Kera was able to put most shots on target, but didn't move through the terrain fluidly.

The second time her movements were fluid but she missed a majority of the targets.

A few hours and many magazines of ammo later Kera got the majority of what Jason had done, able to move fluidly and put a majority of rounds on target, although her switch and overall time paled compared to Jason's.

"There ya go. You're getting it." Jason smiled.

Kera wiped the sweat off her brow with her forearm and turned to Jason, holding the M16 in one arm.

"I always have been a fast learner." She smiled.

"I bet." Jason smirked. "Ya know, I can get used to this. A beautiful girl and some guns. That's a nice day right there." He winked.

Kera blushed and laid the guns down on the table Jason had set up. "What's next?"

"I figure you should learn how to use one of these." Jason handed Kera one of the two practice grenades he had clipped to his belt.

"Uh, Jas... Aren't these a little dangerous to use here?" Kera asked, reluctantly taking the grenade.

"Nah, they're test grenades. They just pop and let off smoke."

Kera nodded.

"Now, these are fairly simple to use. You just," Jason pulled the pin on the grenade, making sure to hold firm to the spoon. "pull the pin. Make sure you're holding onto the tab."

Kera pulled the pin from the grenade just as Jason had done.

"From there, you just throw it." Jason tossed the training grenade against the far wall. Seconds later it popped and blue smoke rose into the air.

Kera followed Jason's example.

Jason taught Kera how to thoroughly inspect and clean the weapons.

They had just finished when Leiko arrived with Leonidas and an all-too-familiar person following.

"Hey, Jas!" She hugged her brother.

Jason shrugged her off as he stood to face Dorian.

"Leiko, what the hell is he doing here?" He snapped.

"He walked me here. Whadda ya think?"

"You got a problem with that?" Dorian grinned smugly.

Kera leaned back in her chair, watching as the two men sent death glares towards each other.

Jason took a step forward. "I outta rip that smug grin off your face, you cocky prick." He cracked his knuckles.

"Jason, stop!" Leiko pushed against Jason's chest.

"Why should I, Leiko?" Jason growled.

"Because I said so!"

Jason ignored his sister and kept stalking towards the shorter man, whom was already in a combat stance.

"I think I might just kill you this time." Jason growled, anger flickering in his eyes.

Leonidas growled and snapped at Dorian.

"Come on, just try me. I won't go down again." Dorian smirked.

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Jas is so overprotective," Leiko sighed, as she sat next to Kera.

"You're lucky that your brother loves you enough to be so protective."

"Doesn't it ever bother you?"

"Honestly no. I find it sweet."

"Seriously?" Leiko stared at her with a baffled look.

"You do realize Dorian is the same creep who has been stalking me, right?" Kera stared hard at Leiko. "The one who tried to attack me in the alley just yesterday and who followed me home."

Dorian lunged at Jason, whom quickly sidestepped the attack and drove a knee into the offending male's gut before standing him up and smashing a massive fist into the side of his face. Dorian growled at Jason as he ran straight for him, attempting to tackle the larger man.

Jason sighed as he wrapped the football captain's neck in a choke hold and drove his elbow into his back. He kneed Dorian on the forehead, causing him to fall backwards. Jason pulled his Desert Eagle from a shoulder holster underneath his jacket and pulled the massive slide back.

Kera and Leiko were snapped out of their conversation by the noise of the heavy slide colliding with the barrel.

Kera and Leiko both jumped up and ran towards Jason.

"Cut the shit already, Jas." Leiko glared at her brother. "Seriously, you've gotta stop this. You do this with every guy I bring home," Leiko scowled.

"Keep that creep away from my home," Kera glared at Leiko. "I mean it." She turned her attention to Jason. "You said that Leiko can handle herself." She cupped his cheek. "She's a big girl, Jas."

Jason's chest heaved with barely contained anger. Every vein in his body was clearly visible and the grip he held on his gun was so tight that his entire arm was flexed. He squeezed the trigger and discharged the round, embedding it in the soil mere millimeters from Dorian's head. Jason gave the frightened man one last stomp before releasing the hammer on the gun and tucking the weapon back into his shoulder holster.

He gave his sister a hardened stare and spoke in a deep, rough whisper.

"If I see him around here or at home, I'll kill him."

"You won't," Leiko assured.

"We still gotta talk to my family, Jas. I need you with me," Kera said.

"Don't test me, Leiko." Jason growled. He walked over to Kera and wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to contain his rage.

"I can't do this alone, Jas." Kera wrapped her arms around Jason and hugged him close. "Together, remember?"

Jason gave Kera a slight squeeze, still eying the injured football captain as he climbed to his feet.

Leiko sighed and told Dorian to leave.

"Don't ever show around here again, Dorian. I mean it."

Jason pushed the left side of his jacket back so the massive black and midnight blue Desert Eagle was clearly visible from its brown leather holster. "Because next time, Kera won't stop me." He grinned and nipped harshly but affectionately at her earlobe.

"I won't even try," she assured, attention solely on Jason.

Jason chuckled as he stared into Dorian's eyes, watching as fear glazed over them.

Dorian scrambled to his feet and slowly backed down the steps.

Leiko watched him leave and then glared at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"I hope you're satisfied."

Jason glared at his sister and spoke without an ounce of remorse in his voice. "I am." His dark grin slipped from his face once more.

"But when shit goes down and I'm not there to protect you from him and his three thugs in an alley, you'll be wishing you had dropped him."

Leiko snorted and stomped down the steps going to her home.

Leonidas sat vigilantly on the steps to ensure Dorian didn't return.

"Hey, look at me," Kera spoke softly trying to calm him down. "He's gone now. I need you here, with me. Okay?" She cupped his cheek. "Focus, Jas."

Jason licked the inside of his cheek. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent. "I'm right here."

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Good. We need to figure out what to say about the ammo."

"You wanted to learn how to shoot, I taught you." He nibbled on her earlobe. "Although... I could also teach you a couple more things." He whispered huskily, as he twirled his fingers in Kera's hair.

"Yeah? Like what?" She traced his jaw enjoying how he tugged at her hair.

"Why don't I show you?" Jason chuckled and he pulled her to the ground, quickly mounting her.

She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his eyes, well aware that he was a physical type of guy and that adrenaline was coursing through his blood. She licked his bottom lip and took it between her teeth, tugging and teasing.

Jason seized her mouth with a heated kiss. One hand tugged her head back exposing the delicate spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. His other hand slid under the hem of her shirt. The calloused fingers lightly scratched against her soft belly as he moved across her skin slowly inching up, lifting her shirt as he went and exposing her belly.

She wiggled beneath him, enjoying the sensation of his calloused fingers against the soft skin of her toned belly. Soft pleasure filled sighs escaped from her lips.

He captured her lips in another heated kiss as he continued sliding his hand up till the shirt stopped just under her breasts. He enjoyed the way her hands pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

He broke the kiss to pull her shirt over her head and smirked at the desire filled gaze she gave him as she traced her fingers over his defined muscles then tugged his shirt over his head. He unclasped her bra and pushed it off her shoulders, baring her breast to his heated gaze.

Laying her back down he kissed and suckled along her collarbone, then buried his face between her breasts and shook his head side to side. His mouth feasted on each of her breasts lavishing attention to each one.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her and sighed in pleasure as her fingers ran through his hair. He pulled one of her legs to drape over his hip as he pushed his hips against her earning a moan. Encouraged by her moan he pulled away and kissed his way down to her stomach, stopping as his eyes settled on the spot just above her belly button.

A red rose, with blue outlines around the petals and blue tipped thorns decorated her belly.

"Cute." He smirked, and then traced the tattoo with his tongue, causing her to shiver with desire.

"Oh. I can't think when you touch me," she panted.

"I tend to have that effect." Jason grinned.

"So, you do this often?" she asked, as he continued running his tongue around her tattoo.

"You could say that I'm experienced." He moved up to stare into her eyes. "But never with a woman as tantalizing as you." He finished with a wicked smirk.

She blushed. "I think-"

Jason pushed his lips to hers, silencing her for a moment before pulling back. "You think what?"

All train of thought melted away when he kissed her. All she could do was feel, and boy did she. Every scrape, nibble and lick pulled her deeper into a turbulent sea of desire, and passion.

"Exactly." He chuckled as he slid back down to trace Kera's tattoo with his tongue. The way his hot tongue branded her skin sent desire rushing through her veins to pool at her center of nerves, feeding the raging storm inside of her.

His fingers brushed the top of her jeans. He enjoyed the way her hands slipped down to pull his head closer to her as he kissed his way down, baring her hip. He stopped to nip it, which caused her to shudder and moan, lifting her hips enough for him to remove her jeans and panties, pushing them down to her ankles. She kicked them off as his tongue seared a path along her hip to brush teasingly along the top of her hairline.

She moaned and her thighs tightened around him. He chuckled and pushed her legs apart exposing her intimate parts to him. He took a moment to drink in the sight, then traced her lips before plunging his tongue inside. She cried out and bucked against him.

Despite the fierce urge to claim her, he took his time savoring every moment of it as he drove her to the brink, then shed his jeans and boxers.

She pushed up to a sitting position, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss as he blanketed her body with his. She moaned into their kiss and dragged her fingernails along the muscles in his back, melting into a puddle of desire as aligned their hips and slowly entered her, stopping at a thin barrier.

She gasped and stared at him desire deep in her eyes. She nodded and hugged him, her face buried against his neck.

He smirked and drove his hips forward, entering her to the base in one swift stroke. She nipped his shoulder to muffle the cry of pain and he stilled, using every ounce of strength he had to fight the urge to move as she adjusted to his size.

Her arms tightened around him until the pain faded. He groaned and pulled back setting the rhythm as they began their passionate dance, bodies in tune. She pulled back to stare him in the eyes before their mouths fused as he brought them closer to the brink.

With every thrust he pushed further inside of her tight little body. Kera dug her nails into Jason's shoulder blades, leaving little crescents in his skin. He continued his hard, rapid thrusts that forced her to bounce back and forth along the grass.

Suddenly Jason fully pulled out and lifted Kera into the air, flipping her on her stomach and pulling her to her knees. Reaching around he grabbed both of her arms and held them in one massive hand, using his other to position his primal member at the place he sought after the most.

As the intense urge to claim her rose in him again, he swiftly buried himself deep inside of Kera once more. Having nowhere to muffle her cry of ecstasy as she reached her climax, she released a loud cry of intense pleasure as he sent her plummeting over the edge.

Releasing her arms Jason wrapped his free arm underneath Kera's breasts, taking one in his large hand and pulled her up to lean against him, his other hand over her mouth.

"You enjoying yourself? Huh?" Jason growled. "Because I know I am." Jason chuckled, as he buried his face in the crook of Kera's neck, biting down as he filled her with his release.

She cried out against his palm as her body trembled with the aftershocks. Wanting to savor the moment she closed her eyes and leaned back against him, panting until she regained her breath.

When he removed his arm from her torso, she moved away and turned to face him, kissing his jaw.

"Now you know why I refused to carry out their orders." She pulled back to look into his eyes and waited as he remained silent.

"Say something," she cupped his cheek and stared at him needing to hear his voice.

"Orders don't matter anymore. It's just you and me now." He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her against him and nuzzled his face against her neck.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and hugged him.

"So do I." He chuckled.

She hugged him tight and a breeze caressed her skin, reminding her they were stark naked and anyone could walk by. Blushing she pulled back and reached for her clothes and slipped into them.

Jason chuckled as he clothed the lower half of his body, leaving his muscular upper body naked for Kera's eyes to feast upon.

"I like you this way." She grinned as she traced her finger along his abs. "I enjoy touching you."

Jason wrapped his arms around Kera's waist. "I bet you do, babygirl" He chuckled.

"We should um, tell mom and granpa that we're dating. Ya know?"

"Go get cleaned up. I'll take care of the spent brass." He winked and set out to complete his task.

She dashed off to the bathroom to shower and changed into fresh clothes.

Kera ran outside just as her mom and granpa drove up. She linked her fingers with Jason's. "Ready?"

Jason nodded, giving Kera's hand a firm squeeze.

She took a deep breath and they walked over to face her mom and granpa.

Kera smiled. "We need to talk about a few things."

Her mom blinked.

Kera grinned. "First, I want you two to know that Jason and I are dating."

Her grandfather stared at them a moment then nodded. "At least he's not a demon." He locked gazes with Jason. "You take good care of her."

Jason smirked. "Don't worry. She's safe with me." He gave Kera a subtle wink.

"That's why Jason and the guns are here." She leaned her head against him and hugged his waist.

"I brought 'em because Kera wanted to learn how to shoot in case she ever needed to protect herself." Jason explained. "I've also heard of some lunatic running around. He's killed a few people, including a cop. So, I've installed some security measures." Jason pointed towards the several motion detectors and security cameras he had set up.

"I think it's sweet of him to want to protect us like this," Kera added.

Kona smiled. "Thanks for going through all this trouble for us, Jason."

"No thanks necessary." He grinned. "I was wondering if it would be alright if I could stay at the house a week or two? Just to make sure everything's running smoothly and that there aren't any bugs in the system."

"Certainly. You can take the couch if you'd like." Kona winked at Jason and Kera. "Unless you two are gonna be sleeping in Kera's room?"

"Mother!" Kera cried out shocked.

Jason laughed as he noticed Kera's blush. "Thanks, I won't be a bother."

Kona grinned. "Make yourself at home, dear. I'll go start dinner and we'll all eat when Kagome gets home. Sound good?"

Jason and Kera nodded.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N- Here ya go, guys! Another chapter of TFG, this time it's well over 10k. We've put a lot of work into this one and for those of you awaiting the Ban/Kagage DON'T WORRY! That's all coming up in the next chapter (Hopefully) and ALSO, our favorite little hanyou has a little run in with Kera and Jason c;**

**Thanks for your guys' support and also, about GA and MEMF/DT, we're working Monday-Friday on this (These chapters take quite a while) and the weekend will be spent on those stories. Thanks for your support and stay beautiful :D**

**ALSO, if you have any trouble with any of the terms/items used, feel free to shoot me or Tempest a PM and we'll be happy to shine some light on those.**

**-Fury.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.  
**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hey everyone. My partner in crime and I have whipped up another fabulous chapter for your reading enjoyment. **

**Thanks go out to everyone who reads, reviews, faves, and follows TFG. Your support is what keeps us working hard to throw in unexpected twists and characters.**

**Now, I'm off to my cave of solitude to finish reading and reviewing some wonderful books.**

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Three:**

Kagome sat at her desk with her Math book open and scowled at the paper with problems on it. She tapped her pencil as she tried to figure out the problem. Her English and History books were stacked on one side of the desk.

"Ugh..." She groaned. "I hate math." She slammed her head on the desk in frustration. Why couldn't school be easier? Like fighting the demons in the Feudal Era. If she could write about that, than maybe History wouldn't seem so dull. That was why she decided to save the History report for last.

"Every time I go to the Feudal Era, I end up weeks, or even months behind," she sighed, and sat back rubbing her temples. Having to play catch-up on her homework always sullied the joy of coming home.

**XOXOXO:**

Downstairs Kera sat next to Jason on the couch, just enjoying his company. Even when he was silent, his mere presence comforted her.

"So, what should we cover next?" She asked, smiling at him. One of the things she liked most about Jason was that he always had a plan and probably at least a couple of backup plans to boot.

Jason licked the inside of his cheek. "How good are you with," He leaned over and drew his Kopis machete from it's sheathe, "medium range blades?"

She blinked. "I know how to hold them and some basic strikes." She stared into his eyes and fiddled with her necklace. "I prefer a more... personal touch." She winked at him.

Jason chuckled. "Few things are more personal than hacking away at a person with an obsidian sharp blade." He lightly brushed the blade down his arm, severing the hairs on it. "You wanna learn something? I can teach you later."

She grinned. "I'm always eager to learn." She trailed her finger on his arm. "Especially from you."

Jason smirked as he sheathed his machete. "I bet, babygirl." He winked.

Kera giggled and leaned her head against him savoring the moment. She knew how short moments of peace lasted, so when they happened she made a point of enjoying them.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his lap, a sly grin crossing his features.

"Apparently I'm not the only one with a blade fetish," she teased. "Yours are just longer." She winked at him.

Jason smirked as he led her hand to rest on his groin. "You know for a fact that there isn't anything short about me." He winked.

"True." She grinned, as she gave him a light squeeze and leaned over to kiss him, only to find herself hauled off him and rushed toward the doorway. She reached for her blade turned around and drove it into her attackers hand.

"Hands off, creep!" She rammed her knee hard between his legs and then ran over to Jason.

Jason swiftly stepped around Kera and grabbed the intruder by the front of his robe. He hit the shorter man with the side of his hand, dazing him. Jason proceeded to throw him against the door and jump kicked him through it, sending the remnants of the door flying outside along with the silver haired man.

Jason strode out the door with a menacing glare in his eyes.

Kera followed him and leaned against the broken door frame to watch her boyfriend's handiwork.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Jason growled.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha fired back.

Leonidas stood hunched over at his master's feet. His once playful and happy appearance faded and a scowl formed at his lips, bearing his razor sharp teeth to the fallen man. A deep growl rumbled in his chest.

"Looks like Leonidas doesn't like this crazy silver-haired guy either." Kera grinned.

"He likes scaring his meal. Gives it that extra bit of flavor," Jason chuckled.

Inuyasha growled at the dog and the man next to him. He flexed his claws.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing with him?"

Kera blinked. "Why wouldn't I be with him?" Her eyes narrowed. "And I'm not-"

"I'm trying to study here and I can't do that with all this noise. Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha planted face first into the floor.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha shoved himself out of the hole and stormed towards her.

"From now on keep your damned hands to yourself." Kera punched him in the jaw, then went to stand over next to Jason.

Inuyasha blinked and rubbed his jaw. "What the fuck? Two Kagomes?" He scratched the side of his head confused.

"No," Kagome scowled. "That's my twin sister, Kera."

Leonidas ran into the house and returned with Jason's machete. He drew it from its sheathe and had the blade at Inuyasha's neck before the hanyou could react.

"And if you ever touch her again, I'll use your fuckin' head as a hood ornament," Jason growled.

Leonidas stood a few feet from Kera as if he were protecting her, ready to jump on his would-be meal at any given time.

"Good boy, Leonidas." Kera kneeled by him and hugged him, scratching behind his ears. "You're so sweet to defend me."

Leonidas turned around and gave Kera's hand a few licks before turning back towards his master and the intruder. He sniffed the air and inhaled the scent of another dog. He growled deeply and barked a few times.

Kera smiled and walked over hugging her boyfriend's waist. She leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Jason wrapped his free arm around Kera's waist as a form of a silent "You're welcome". His other arm was still fully extended, holding the blade to Inuyasha's throat.

"Kagome, who is he?" Jason snarled. His dark brown eyes never left Inuyasha's bright amber pair.

"My friend," she replied, moving to kneel beside Inuyasha. "From the Feudal Era."

Kera's eyes widened and she stared at her twin. "How's that possible?" She asked confused, tilting her head to one side.

"Explain." Jason sheathed his Kopis.

"Okay, but inside. And mom's going to want the door fixed." Kagome sighed.

Jason casually walked up to the empty door frame and frowned. He pulled the screen door shut. "It's fixed."

"I don't think that's what she has in mind." Kera giggled. "Especially with the bad guy running around out there and all." She winked at him.

"On my fifteenth birthday I fell into the well in the well house and got pulled back to the Feudal era, where I say Inuyasha pinned to a tree."

"Must have been an amusing sight." Kera stared at her twin as she sat on the couch.

Jason lounged on the couch with his girlfriend, resting his head on her thigh.

"He looked like he was sleeping." Kagome smiled at the memory.

"Kagome, I don't think it's any of their damned business." Inuyasha glared at them. "The less they know, the better."

"Shut your mouth. I'm trying to listen." Jason glared at the intruder.

"Why you..." Inuyasha growled.

Jason grinned as Leonidas begun to bark, snarl, and growl at the half dog demon.

"I'm more than willing to kick you through the back door if you'd like." Jason cracked his knuckles.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha crashed to the floor.

Leonidas sat too.

"As I was saying," Kagome continued. "I released him form the tree and then this huge centipede-like demon attacked me, threw me in the air and the scared jewel ripped out of me."

"The scared jewel. As in those stories granpa loves to tell?" Kera frowned.

Jason and Leonidas stared at the twins listening to the conversation with great interest.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed. "Long story short, Kaede, she's the priestess that's training me-"

"You're a priestess?" Kera blinked.

"Um, yeah." Kagome blushed.

"Oh," Kera stared at her hands wondering what else she didn't know about her twin.

"Kaede put those beads around Inuyasha's neck so I could um, well you've seen it."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and pressed his palm against his mouth. He begun shaking from his contained laughter.

Leonidas on the other hand openly mocked Inuyasha over this.

Jason buried his face in Kera's lap and used her leg to muffle his laughter. After his fit was over, he rolled over and stared up at Kera and begun playing with her hair, still listening to the conversation.

Kera smiled down at him and stroked his forehead. "It's rather amusing actually," she chuckled.

"No it isn't," Inuyasha barked shooting them all glares. "And I said that's enough, Kagome. It's none of their business."

Jason took Kera's hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of her hand. He turned to face Kagome and Inuyasha whom was now just climbing back onto the couch. "Continue."

Kera placed a kiss on his forehead and squeezed his hand.

"Inuyasha and I started traveling together to collect the shards."

"Because she broke the jewel," Inuyasha huffed. "Shattered it to be exact."

"It wasn't on purpose." Kagome glared at him. "And you're never going to let me live that down either. Are you?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"You two argue like you're married," Kera mused.

"Damn it, mutt. I'm tryin' to listen to the story," Jason shouted. "Now, be a good boy and you might get a treat afterwards," he taunted.

Kera giggled and ran her free hand through Jason's bangs.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Along the way we met a monk."

"Monk my ass," Inuyasha snorted. "He's a born lecher."

Kagome silenced him with a glare. "A demon slayer and a fox kit. We travel as a group since we all have a common enemy."

Jason looked up at Kera and smiled. Kera smiled at Jason and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Will you two cut that shit out already?" Inuyasha snapped.

Jason sat up and grabbed a news paper that he rolled up.

"Bad doggy!" He smacked him on the nose. "Bad, bad, Inuyasha! No yelling in the house."

Kera laughed.

Inuyasha growled and smacked the newspaper out of his face.

"You're friend has a real stick up his ass," Kera told her twin seriously.

"You've got a filthy mouth, bitch," Inuyasha snapped.

Jason dove over the table and smashed his fist into Inuyasha's face. Leonidas begun his series of growls and barks as he moved to stand at Kera's feet.

"You'd better bite your tongue before I cut it from your skull!" Jason drove his fist onto Inuyasha's face once more.

"Apparently he's also got a death wish pissing Jas off like that." Kera sighed as she scratched behind Leonidas' ears.

Inuyasha snarled.

"Apologize, Inuyasha." Kagome huffed. "And Jason, please let him go."

Jason growled, striking Inuyasha once more before standing to his full height and moving to the couch to sit beside Kera.

Kera wrapped her arms around him and kissed his jaw.

"I see you two aren't going to get along well," Kagome sighed.

"They'll get along just fine once your friend learns some manners."

Jason pulled Kera onto his lap. "Maybe." He glared at Inuyasha.

Kera grinned and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck and continued playing with his hair.

Leonidas jumped onto the couch where Kera had been sitting.

Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, glaring. "Better warn that idiot monk not to go near her," he muttered.

Jason waved off Inuyasha's side comment and turned his attention towards his girlfriend. He stared into her eyes a moment before pressing his lips against hers.

Kera kissed him back, also ignoring Inuyasha's comment.

"You'll get used to it," Kagome sighed at Inuyasha. "And before you ask, yes this is normal for them."

"Whatever," Inuyasha huffed. "Let's go, Kagome."

Jason pulled back from the kiss to stare at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Fuck do you think you're goin'?"

"None of your damned business," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome pulled away. "I'm staying until my father gets home." She glared at Inuyasha. "And I won't hesitate to use 'it' until you get the point."

Kera kissed Jason's jaw. Jason grinned as he turned back towards Kera, laying her down on the couch with Leonidas supporting her head on his back. Leonidas gave them a quick glance before turning back towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kera smiled and hugged Jason kissing him.

"How do you even know he's really coming here?" Inuyasha argued. "We don't have time to waste." He glared at the couple on the couch. "Knock it off already you two. It's disgusting."

Jason pulled away from the kiss, expecting Kera to start yelling at Inuyasha after his comment about her father.

"My father _is_ coming home, just as soon as he's done with his job." She glared at Inuyasha. "Secondly, Kagome isn't going _anywhere_ until he does return. Father's instructions. And lastly, If you got a problem with me and Jas, then fuck off."

Jason leaned forward, lightly biting at Kera's waist. "There's that nasty little temper that I love." He smirked, as he hooked his thumbs at the front of her pants and slid them back and forth along her hips.

She giggled and tugged Jason up to her for another kiss.

"You two have no shame." Inuyasha grunted in disgust.

"Take it to your room guys." Kagome sighed. "_After_ the door is fixed."

"Naraku isn't going to wait around for us to be ready." Inuyasha argued.

"Why should I be ashamed?" Jason chuckled, as he stood up and leaned over to give Kera a long, heated kiss.

Leonidas groaned and shielded his eyes with his paws.

"Because you're probably about to fuck each other in front of us."

Kera kissed Jason back ignoring Inuyasha's grunts and babbling.

Jason pulled back and chuckled. "Sounds like a fantastic idea." He nipped at Kera's earlobe.

She giggled. "Mom might be okay with us dating, but in front of everyone? I think she might have some objections to that."

"And the door is busted down too." Kagome added, blushing bright red. "Seriously you two, take it to your room at least."

"You'd think dog-boy there never did it or something?" Kera laughed, as she held Jason close to her.

Inuyasha turned bright red. "Just get the hell outta here already. "Let's go, Kagome."

Jason automatically released his hold on Kera and came to rest his machete at Inuyasha's throat.

"She said she's waitin' for her father," Jason growled. "And that's what she's goin' to do."

Kera sighed in disappointment and sat up glaring at Inuyasha. "Don't cross my father's orders. You won't live to regret it," she said seriously.

Jason pressed the edge of his blade to Inuyasha's throat, drawing a thin line of blood. "And that's a promise," he growled.

"I'm sure as hell not leaving Kagome here alone with the likes of you two." Inuyasha scowled.

"We do need to get a new door soon though." Kera straightened her clothes and sent Jason a worried look.

Jason sighed as he snatched his keys from the coffee table and made his way to the screen door.

"I'm gonna go shop for a new door. Now it'll just be you four." Jason sent a teasing grin. "Be what you may, girl-on-girl, girl-on-self, dog-on-dog..."

Leonidas gave Inuyasha an odd look and ran into the kitchen with his tail between his legs.

Kera shuddered in disgust. "That's gross babe." She swayed her hips walking over to him. "Hurry back, okay?" She kissed his cheek then went to sit with Leonidas and scratched behind his ears. "It's okay, Leonidas. I won't let that mean silver-haired guy hurt you."

"Be back soon." Jason chuckled.

"Besides, you're all I want, Jas." She winked.

Leonidas rolled over on his back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail brushing against the floor.

"Whose a good boy?" Kera cooed, as she scratched his belly. Leonidas barked happily and licked Kera's arm. Jason poked his head back inside.

"Good! Because if there was anybody else, I would horribly maim and torture them for months on end, before making them die a long, horrible, painful death." Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Just fuckin' with ya!" He laughed. "I'll see you when I get back. Leonidas, be a good boy for mama while I'm gone, yeah?"

Leonidas barked happily as he curled around Kera's feet.

Kera laughed even though she knew he was serious. She waved him off and pet Leonidas. "Good boy." She grinned.

"You're seriously weird, you know that?" Inuyasha snorted at Kera. "And that guy who left-"

"Isn't the only one who can kick your ass," Kera warned in a steel-hard voice. "Behave." She turned back to Leonidas with a lighter tone. "Whose a good boy?"

Leonidas barked and howled out of happiness as he rolled around on the floor.

"He's obviously saying he is. Why in the hell do you keep asking him?" Inuyasha sat on the couch with his hands tucked in his sleeves.

"Because unlike you, he likes the attention," Kera replied.

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha turned away from Kera and Leonidas.

"Leonidas takes care of his people. Don't ya boy?" Kera smiled. Leonidas stood and barked. He jumped up, placed his paws on Kera's shoulders and licked her face and neck. She laughed and hugged him. "Good boy."

He jumped down and ran up to Kera's bedroom where he jumped up on the bed and laid down.

"What ya doing boy?"

He stood up on the bed and walked around in circles before laying back down again. He yawned.

"Tired, eh?" She smiled. Leonidas nodded. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She walked back downstairs to keep an eye on her twin.

"So, wanna tell me what you left out now?" Kera's eyes focused on her twin. "Like who that Naraku character is that your friend mentioned earlier?"

"Naraku is pure evil," Kagome replied flatly. "He delights in turning people against each other, especially if they were once allies or family. And he uses everyone he comes across. When he's done using them, he kills them."

"Sounds like a real piece of work." Kera frowned.

"He's a demon," Inuyasha snorted. "And a monster."

"So, why are you fighting him?"

"It's our job to rid the Feudal Era of him," Inuyasha snapped.

"We'll get him, Inuyasha." Kagome promised.

"Hey, guys. I'm back!" Jason walked through the open door frame with a large expensive looking door.

Kera stood up and walked over to Jason hugging him. "Welcome back." She smiled. "We were just discussing Naraku. He sounds like a real nasty piece of business."

"Yeah," He set the door down and begun unwrapping it. "But, so am I." He chuckled. When the door was fully unwrapped he stepped back and inspected it thoroughly. It's cherry-red wood glistened from the light that shone in through the empty door frame.

She grinned. "I like the door." Then she turned serious. "Apparently Naraku likes to turn people against each other, especially former allies and family."

Jason walked over to the door and unscrewed the twisted hinges, pocketing the screws and 'accidentally' tossing the twisted pieces of metal at Inuyasha.

"I used to do that too, Kera." He attached the heavier hinges to the door frame and gave the door another once over.

She smiled. "Then you'll know how we can turn the tables on him. Right?" She sighed. "From what they've said this demon means serious trouble. Not just for the Feudal Era, but for this time as well, if he wins."

"Hey," Inuyasha snarled, "you did that on purpose."

Kera glared at Inuyasha. "Keep barking like that and maybe we will let you face the final battle alone. Without my sister there."

"They can't do this without me," Kagome argued.

"Then maybe your little friend should play nice."

"Who the hell needs you anyway?" Inuyasha huffed.

"You have no idea what Jason or I am capable of. So, sit down and shut up and you might learn some things."

Jason chuckled. "It's easy to get a dog to bite the hand that feeds him." He glanced at Inuyasha. "Isn't that right, puppy-dog?" He grinned as he finished installing the door. "Good as new." He smiled. "Well, better than new but, you get my point."

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" Inuyasha glared at Jason.

"Because I'm installing a door? Hello, Earth to Inuyasha." Jason grinned. "Hey, all of you guys. Come out here, check this out." Jason opened the door and motioned for everybody to exit the house.

Jason had them stand in the middle of the yard as he explained.

"Okay guys, so, you all know how flimsy a door can be to some people, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kera stared at her boyfriend with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, I'm a big guy, yeah?" Jason walked over to the door.

"Oh yeah," Kera sighed with a smile.

Jason winked. "Well, this is a door I had made long ago for a very special person." He caressed the wood with his fingertips. His eyes held slight sadness. He bit that back, turning to the group once more.

"I guarantee you that this is the safest and strongest door in the world." Jason picked up a sledgehammer he had leaned against the wall to the well house.

Kera wondered who that person was but decided to ask later as she watched him.

Jason ground his heel into the ground and slammed his large booted foot against it repeatedly. After the twentieth time, he stopped and examined the door.

"Not one dent, scratch, crack, hell! There's not even any dirt on it."

He swung the sledgehammer as hard as he could in his limited range of motion again striking it twenty times with the same result.

"Nothing but the best, eh babe?" Kera grinned.

"How is that possible?" Kagome blinked.

Jason dropped the sledgehammer and moved towards the group, drawing his Desert Eagle.

"A slug from one of these babies can and will tear an engine block to high-hell." Jason aimed at the door and unloaded all eight .50AE rounds into it. The massive slide locked back and Jason inserted another magazine.

"Go check it out." He smiled.

Kera grinned and knew her family was safe now. She walked over and kissed him. "Thank you." She leaned her head against his arm.

"Oh, but baby, I'm not done yet!" Jason shouted, as he holstered his gun. "Wait right here. I'll be right back." He ran down the steps to his car laughing the whole way.

Kera smiled happy to see him laughing for a change and excited. Jason didn't know it, but his emotions were starting to show through.

Jason bounced happily up the stairs with a massive, primed-and-loaded RPG-7. He strolled over to the group with a bounce in his step and a grin on his face.

Kera's eyes widened.

Jason chuckled. "One of these babies could take out an armored troop carrier from one-thousand meters. And don't worry about the explosion, I took the war head out. It's just well... a rocket." He grinned. "Now stand back. All of you." Jason glared through the sights of the rocket launcher and aimed it at  
the center of the door.

Touched by how much effort he'd put into protecting her family Kera grinned.

Jason depressed the trigger and the rocket shot out of the launcher and smashed into the door with a dull thud. The rocket fell to the ground and Jason walked over, picked it up, and tossed it to Inuyasha.

"The only thing tougher than this door," he slammed his fist against it a couple times, "is my babygirl."

He gave Kera a wink. She ran over and hugged him. Jason wrapped his arms around Kera's waist, picked her up, and spun around. A big grin crossed his face as he held Kera closer to him. She hugged him tightly and kissed him, reveling in his elation. Jason kissed her back and set her on her feet again.

"Do you like it?" He smiled.

"Hell yeah." She grinned. "The toughest thing here is my man." She kissed his jaw.

Jason chuckled. "Doesn't get any tougher than me." He winked, giving her another quick kiss. He turned towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "So, whadda ya guys think?"

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked baffled.

"From my basement. Why?"

"It isn't cheap stuff," Kagome piped in.

"I know." Jason popped a round from his Desert Eagle and tossed her the round. "One of those babies cost two bucks a pop and my baby cost well over fifteen-hundred." He stuffed the gun back in his pocket. "My former job paid well." He smirked.

"How he got it doesn't matter," Kera informed them. "The fact he's using it to protect this family is what matters." She hugged his waist and kissed him. "It means a lot to me."

"Why would he protect this family?" Inuyasha blinked.

Jason returned her kiss and embrace. "Hey, if it makes you happy, it doesn't matter the cost." He planted a kiss on Kera's forehead.

Kera grinned. "Now you're spoiling me," she teased, hugging him closer.

"Why would he protect this family?" Inuyasha repeated.

Jason chuckled. "Maybe just a bit." Jason hugged Kera closer to him and turned his head to face Inuyasha. "Because I can and because I feel like it."

"I'll have to find a special way to say thank you." Kera closed her eyes and enjoyed the embrace.

"Don't thank me just yet. We've still got this Umbra situation." He whispered in her ear.

She hugged him tighter and leaned up to whisper. "I know, that's why the door means a lot."

He smiled. "So, about that machete training?"

"Whenever you're ready, babe." She grinned.

"Go slip into something comfortable. We're gonna be on it for a while. I'll go grab the training blades and a few other things." He gave Kera a firm slap on the butt as he walked to his car.

Kera squealed at the unexpected slap and reached back to rub the sting away as she went upstairs to change.

"You're sister is weird and that guy is… different," Inuyasha warned Kagome.

"Everybody is different in their own way."

"You really think you can trust him?"

"He's done nothing to prove that we shouldn't."

Upstairs Kera quickly changed into some shorts and a tee shirt so she'd have as much room to move as she'd need, then ran downstairs eager to start training.

Leonidas barked and followed her downstairs.

Jason climbed the stairs once more with two training swords in one hand, his bow in the other, and a large quiver of arrows on his back, just in time for Leonidas to stroll out of the house and run happily to his master.

Inuyasha stared at Jason's weapons. "Is that a bow? He grinned. "Maybe you could show Kagome a thing or two about how to hit the mark."

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha slammed to the ground. "I could use a few lessons," Kagome sighed, then shot a death glare at the hanyou. "But you don't have to be rude about it."

"You got your own bow and quiver?" Jason chuckled.

"Yes," she acknowledged. "In my room."

Jason licked his cheek. "Go get 'em." He patted his leg. "Leonidas, come."

Leonidas happily bounced over towards his master and the two walked back to meet Kera, after Jason grabbed his sharpened machete from the living room and one of the daggers Kera had grabbed from his basement.

Kera waited for him over by where they'd done the previous training. "Who was the door originally made for?" She asked, while they were alone.

Jason set his gear down on a table and tossed Kera a training sword. He twirled it at his side. "First rule: longer weapons are only useful as long as you keep your distance." Jason started.

"Also, they're more clunky than knives or daggers. Sure, you can use a sword using just your arm but, to be truly effective, you've gotta use your entire body, otherwise the strike won't be as fast."

"So, put my body weight behind the strikes then?" She asked.

"Someone." Jason answered cryptically. "And yes, but remember to keep your distance. Think of sword fighting as a kind of dance on Broadway. If you screw up even once in a real fight, you're done." Jason twirled his training weapon even faster. "Now strike me."

She wondered why he'd avoided a direct answer about who the door was originally made for. He'd said it was someone very special earlier. She pushed the question from her mind for now and tried to strike him as instructed.

Jason side stepped the strike, planted a foot firmly between Kera's, grabbed her wrist, and placed the rounded top of the training sword at her neck.

"Too slow." Jason reset their stances once more spinning his blade at his side. "You're being too brutish with it. You don't need to drive your strength into the blow, just let the blade swing. It's speed and weight will take care of the rest. You've just gotta control it's direction."

She nodded and gave him her undivided attention.

"Again." She moved in for another strike. Jason brought his weapon up to block the strike.

"Not bad, not bad."

"Thanks." She smiled at his praise.

Leonidas and Inuyasha sat beside each other seeming to hold a conversation as they watched the combatants training. After their conversation they both scratched their ear.

Jason and Kera trained for a few more hours. At the end of the first hour, Kera had been fully able to process the technique she needed to use to properly wield the machete-like- weapon, even managing to mimic some of Jason's 'dip-and-stick-' movements and his habit of twirling his blade at his side.

"Awesome!" Jason smiled. "You've got it!"

"Thanks to my instructor." She grinned.

Jason chuckled as he set their training weapons on the table and picked up his bow. He turned to Leonidas.

"Leonidas, go get Kagome. I'm ready to train her now."

Leonidas sat up and walked into the house to go fetch Kera's sister. Jason walked over to Kera and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm much more than an instructor," he growled huskily. "I can also be somewhat of a 'love doctor'." He chuckled, leaning over for a kiss.

She kissed him back, arms around his neck.

Jason pulled back, smirking. "Why don't you go tell your sister and Leonidas to hurry up, eh?" Jason gave Kera a firm pat on her backside.

"Okay," she chuckled, turning to do so, when Leonidas and Kagome descended the stairs.

Jason walked over to a tree in the back yard and carved out a target. He walked to the other side of the yard and raised his bow, notching an arrow.

Kagome and Kera watched him closely.

Jason's massive arms flexed as he pulled the string back and released the arrow, embedding it deep into the tree in the center of his target. He notched three arrows, pulled the string and watched them fly. The arrows stuck in a neat triangle in the bullseye with the first fired arrow in the center of the shape. He smirked as he went to collect his arrows.

"Pretty impressive," Kera called out.

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Wow." Was all she could manage.

Jason grinned at Kera. He motioned for Kagome to grab her bow and quiver of arrows and stand next to him.

Kera sat next to Leonidas and rubbed behind his ears.

Kagome grabbed her bow ready to learn.

Inuyasha decided to play with Buyo as he watched Jason train Kagome.

"Notch your arrow and fire it at the center of the target."

Kagome nodded and did so. The arrow sailed through the air and stuck in the tree at the outer ring of the target.

Jason set his gear down and stood behind Kagome.

"Notch another one but don't fire it." Kagome did as instructed.

"Your arrows are leaning off to the side. You want them against the side of the bow." Jason adjusted Kagome's arm so the arrow was straight against the side of the bow. "This isn't something you can just pick up and use, you've gotta practice and practice."

"Okay," Kagome breathed.

"Hey, watch those hands." Inuyasha barked, glaring at Jason. Jason chuckled at the irate hanyou.

"Now, aim for the center again. Make sure the arrow's straight and not curved off to the side." Jason lifted his bow and notched an arrow and fired it. "Just like that."

"Okay," Kagome watched him and did as instructed.

"Fire."

Kagome took a deep breath and fired the arrow.

"Trust me, Inuyasha, if Jas wanted his hands on her they would be." Kera sighed, hugging Leonidas. Leonidas stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail happily, barking once in agreement with his mistress.

Kera watched as Jason focused on training her twin. His combat knowledge far exceeded hers. In fact, his knowledge in everything surpassed hers. That's why she enjoyed learning from him. After all, a fighter could never learn too much. In fact, the more a fighter knew, the better their chances of survival.

And Jason was definitely a survivor. It showed in every move and every decision he made. She couldn't ask for a better man to have by her side when the shit storm arrived and it would. Eventually those twisted freaks at Umbra would come. It was unavoidable.

She lifted her shirt and absently traced the blue outlines of the rose petals. A silent reminder of how over the years she'd built a wall of ice around her heart in order to distance her emotions from whatever the jobs she'd done had required of her.

Each blue tipped thorn marked a huge milestone in her life. Only she and Devon knew what those were. She sighed and her thoughts turned to the betrayal of the man she'd considered her brother. A wave of pain threatened to wash over her, but she forced it away through deep, calm breaths. A trick she'd learned through her years as an assassin.

She and Jason were a lot a like in that perspective. For the most part she'd learned to control her emotions. At least she had before she'd met him. Lately it seemed like instead of analyzing things she just followed her instincts. She'd always followed her gut in battle, focused solely on the mission. Nothing else mattered. It was the only way to survive. Before and after the battles she analyzed everything.

Jason was different.

When she was with him she didn't have time to analyze anything, only to feel and react. And boy did she. He was well aware of the effect he had on women. She sighed and secretly wondered how long a girl like her could hold a man like him? She saw the looks other females gave him. Plenty of other girls were far more experienced than she was. So why had he chosen her to lavish attention and affection on? Kera wanted and needed it. She just didn't understand why he'd chosen her.

As if sensing her thoughts Leonidas licked her hand.

"Hey big guy." She smiled and scratched behind his ears. She went back to watching Jason and her twin train. Kera adored his willingness to protect her, but knew there was more to it than that.

Jason made Kera look past her flaws and reminded her that she was more than just a killer. She was a woman too. She'd never felt delicate or beautiful before. But, around him it was hard to ignore. He brought out the vulnerabilities she'd fought so hard to bury. And just a look from him made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world.

Deep down she knew that he needed her too, though he'd never admit it. And she was determined to be there for him. For however long he wanted her.

Kera hugged Leonidas to her and buried her face against his neck. She knew she was over analyzing things. An unfortunate habit of hers which often led her to feel sad. She blinked back the unwanted tears and focused on taking slow, deep breaths.

"Fire." Jason instructed.

Kagome's arrow sailed through the air and landed only a few inches from the bullseye. Jason collected the arrows and handed Kagome's back to her, while he put his away and folded his bow.

"Pretty good! You're getting the hang of it." Jason grinned. "Just remember to make sure the arrow's straight before you fire and practice makes perfect."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"Welcome." Jason grinned and went to rest his head on Kera's lap. Kera smiled and ran her fingers through his bangs.

"What about the others and the fight with Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded. "Naraku isn't going to just wait while we take a time out."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jason smiled and waved him off.

"Don't just ignore me," he barked. "And no it won't be."

"Somebody needs to get laid," Kera chuckled as she played with Jason's bangs.

"Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Definitely." Kera traced his forehead.

Jason winked, before turning to face Inuyasha. "Did I not just dignify your statement with a response?" Jason reached up to caress Kera's cheek. "I'm sure they'll be fine until we finish what we're doing here."

Inuyasha grunted.

"Kera!" Kagome blushed.

Jason chuckled and buried his face in the crotch of Kera's shorts.

"Having fun?" She giggled.

"No." Jason mumbled through the fabric. "But, I am quite relaxed. It smells great down here." He bit at her inner thigh slightly. Kera blushed.

"That is disgusting," Inuyasha grunted. "Knock it off already."

Kagome covered her face mortified. Kagome shook her head, hands still covering her face.

Jason raised a middle finger in Inuyasha's direction and gave Kagome a thumbs up. He chuckled and bit Kera again, a tad harder this time. Kera squealed and wiggled trying to avoid his teeth.

"I said cut it out," Inuyasha growled.

Jason wrapped his arms around Kera's waist, stopping her from moving away. "Make me!" He shouted through Kera's shorts.

"You two are worse than that damned monk." Inuyasha scowled.

Jason sat up, pulling Kera onto his lap. "I think you're just jealous that you don't have a girl of your own." He chuckled, lightly biting at Kera's shoulder. Kera smiled and hugged him to her, running her hands over his back.

"Hardly," Inuyasha snorted.

"But, you still are." Jason chuckled.

"Like hell," Inuyasha growled.

"Could you two please stop making out where everyone can see you?" Kagome said through her hands.

"Kagome, we're not making out..." Jason paused. "At this very second anyway." He grinned. "Now go back to training."

"I can't focus with you two doing that," Kagome squeaked.

"I think we're embarrassing them." Kera grinned and kissed Jason's jaw, then nipped his neck with a soft, playful growl.

"Well, how're you gonna focus with demons and shit all around ya if you can't even focus when your sister and I with each other, huh?" Jason stuck his tongue out.

"As for you, puppy-dog, why don't you go have a conversation with Leonidas? You two seem to get along fairly well." He chuckled, before turning his attention to the woman in his lap.

"Leonidas is lounging in the sun." Kera kissed Jason.

"This is stupid." Kagome huffed and stomped her foot. "What would daddy think?"

Kera pulled back to respond to her sister. "That you're supposed to be practicing." She kissed her boyfriend again.

"Give it a rest already." Inuyasha glared at them.

"He's always liked laying around." Jason chuckled, pressing his lips against Kera's and lifting a middle finger towards Inuyasha.

Kera wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him back, then licked the outer shell of his ear and nipped his earlobe.

"That tears it." Inuyasha stormed over to them. "Enough already."

Kagome tried to focus on her target practice, using her embarrassment to fuel her anger.

Jason brought his leg up just under Inuyasha's waist and knocked him back a few feet.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked. "I said enough." He pushed back to his feet.

Kera continued kissing her boyfriend. Jason kicked Inuyasha back again, this time with more force. Inuyasha growled and got up, stomping towards Jason.

"Sit boy." Kagome spun around. "I can't focus. So, all of you knock it off."

"Gettin' the hang of it?" Jason smirked as he leaned against the wall with Kera in his lap. Kera smiled and played with his hair, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm trying to." Kagome sighed.

"You'll get it, Kags." He smiled. "Trust me."

"Let's hope so," she sighed, and went back to practicing.

Inuyasha shoved himself out of the hole.

Jason chuckled as Inuyasha dusted himself off.

**XOXOXO:  
**

Bankotsu groaned and his eyes slowly opened. His hand automatically reached for his constant companion, halting as the image of Naraku taking the shards from his beloved blade and his wrist flooded his mind.

_Damn demon._ He'd known from the beginning the stupid demon was using he and his brothers. He should have been better prepared. Guilt at failing his brothers not once, but twice, filled his stomach making it churn. Funny. He hadn't had that feeling since before they'd all been beheaded.

"I never should have bought into his lies," Bankotsu hissed as he sat up.

"Whose lies, big brother?" Jakotsu voice rang like a sweet melody in his ears.

Bankotsu blinked and turned his head in the direction the voice had come from.

"Ja?" He asked, eyes wide. He pushed to his feet and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"I'm happy to see you too," Jakotsu grinned. "All of you." He winked.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Mukotsu shielded his beady eyes.

"Gersh!" Ginkotsu chimed in.

"Big brother," Kyokotsu boomed. "Where are we?"

"Who the hell knows?" Suikotsu grunted as he dusted himself and his clothes off.

"So, we're all here," Renkotsu scowled. "I'll just take my leave."

"Wait!" Bankotsu cried out. He took a deep breath and felt it fill his lungs. "Look Renkotsu. I know I failed you," he turned to face each of his comrades. "all of you and for that I'm sorry." Bankotsu walked over to his former second in command.

"What you did, you did because you were trying to survive. I'm sorry I failed you to the point you felt it was necessary."

Renkotsu stared at his former leader. Had he actually just apologized? Bankotsu never apologized for anything in his life.

"How are we all back?" Jakotsu asked, as he cautiously moved to stand by Bankotsu's side, hand on Jakotsuo ready to draw if it became necessary.

"Look," Kyokotsu boomed, as Banryu glowed light a beacon, calling to her master.

Bankotsu smirked and claimed his companion, resting it against his shoulder. He faced each of his men, staring them in the eye. "If you're willing to give me another chance, I promise I will not fail you a third time." His jaw tightened. He'd do whatever it took to keep them alive this time.

The Band of Seven pounded their fists against their chests, saluting their leader. Bankotsu gave Renkotsu a glance. The bald mercenary smirked and pounded his chest as well.

"Big Brother," Suikotsu spoke. "When we all met you long ago, we swore a blood pact."

"Through life and death," Kyokotsu boomed.

"We'll always be comrades." Ginkotsu forced the words from his lungs.

"Always brothers." Jakotsu smiled at his best friend.

"We bleed for you." Mukotsu grinned.

"As you have bled for us." Renkotsu nodded.

Bankotsu bit his lower lip and gripped Banryu's hilt tighter. The blade glowed briefly, agreeing with the band of brothers.

"You guys..." Bankotsu stabbed Banryu into the ground. The group all waited for their leader to finish. He grinned. "You guys are the best family a guy could ask for!"

The newly reunited Band of Seven scouted the area. After returning to their initial meet-up point, they spent a few moments conversing with each other before deciding they became bored sitting around.

Bankotsu stood and pulled Banryu from the earthen soil, resting it against his shoulder.

"Ya know, you guys..." The Band of Seven gave Bankotsu their undivided attention. "I'm pretty sure I saw a village not even a mile away." Bankotsu smirked.

Their eyes lit up at the thought of once more being able to bask in the warm afterglow of their recent slaughter. They stood and collected their gear. Mukotsu prepared his poisons and Renkotsu gave Ginkotsu's weapons a once-over before checking on his fire-spit.

The seven comrades casually strolled through the woods, happy as can be, anticipating the next slaughter. Bankotsu kept his senses sharp and took in his surroundings. His eyes may have been closed and it may have looked like he didn't have a care in the world but, underneath that laid-back appearance, he could hear and smell anything that would seem to be a threat. He opened an eye when he heard Renkotsu run up beside him.

"Bankotsu."

"Yeah?"

Renkotsu sighed. "I want to apologize for my treasonous acts in our past life."

"I told ya, I understand why you did what you did. You were focused on the survival of the group and I was obsessing over Inuyasha and his group."

Bankotsu and Renkotsu stayed engaged in conversation for a few more moments before reaching Inuyasha Forest. Bankotsu felt an eerie chill wash over him when his eyes took in the sight of a seemingly normal looking well. He raised a fist, signaling the group to come to a halt.

"Something wrong, Anaki?" Jakotsu gripped tight to his sword.

"Something feels odd about this area." He turned to the group. "Spread out. Keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. I'm gonna give this area a once over. Eyes on me," Bankotsu ordered.

The Band of Seven did as they were instructed. Bankotsu walked over to the well and stood on the rim, surveying the area. He looked around and saw his brothers watching him and each other. Bankotsu gave the area one last sweep before signaling his brothers to fall in. As he begun to step down from the rim of the well, soft blue tendrils of light wrapped around his body.

"What the hell?" Bankotsu shouted.

The light begun to pull him into the well.

"Big brother!" Kyokotsu boomed.

His massive reach still wasn't enough to grab onto his leader's outstretched arm. Bankotsu fell back into the well and a blue light, bright as the sun beamed out of the well for a few moments. The Band of Seven glanced into the well only to find the dirt bottom.

Bankotsu awoke in the bottom of the same well. He looked up and saw a roof above his head.

"The fuck?" He sat up, rubbing his sore head. "The hell am I?" Bankotsu slowly climbed to his feet and pushed himself out of the well. His eyes adjusted to the dark rather quickly. "I swear to God that this was all forest..."

Leonidas watched Kagome practice her archery. Suddenly, his nostrils flared as he picked up a strange scent. As he walked, he continuously sniffed the air. He stopped outside the well house and scratched lightly at the door.

The locked door jerked backwards as if someone were trying to force it open. Leonidas jumped back and widened his stance, a deep growl rumbled from his chest. The door pounded again and he begun barking and snapping at the source of the scent.

"What's up big guy?" Kera asked, as she walked over curious to what had drawn Leonidas' attention. She stared at the door being pounded on.

"Well," she said amused. "Looks like someone got locked inside, eh Leonidas?" She scratched behind his ears. "Good boy." She reached over and unlocked the well house door. She stared into furious blue eyes.

"Well, Leonidas. Looks like our visitor isn't feeling friendly, eh?" She calmly scratched behind her guard dog's ears.

"Hey Jas," she called out over her shoulder. "We have another visitor." Her gaze remained on the newcomer. "How did you get in the well house?"

"Keep on it, Kags. You're doing great." Jason stood up, puffing on his cigarette. "Watch her for me, will ya, pup?" Jason chuckled as he walked towards Kera and Leonidas.

"You," Bankotsu's eyes narrowed. "You're that priestess that travels with the half breed." He reached out to grab the front of her shirt.

Kera evaded his grab, grabbed his wrist and put him in an arm-bar with one hand on his shoulder, shoving him forward so he had to catch himself with his free hand to keep from hitting his face on the ground.

"Never put your hands on a girl without asking first." She snorted and shoved him forward. "It's rude."

Jason leaned against the wall of the house and watched Kera work the newest arrival over. She bent down with a blade to his throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She glared at him.

Jason leaned over and gave Leonidas a few pats on the head. He inwardly grinned at the venom in Kera's voice. Oh, how he enjoyed her feisty side. He threw his cigarette butt away and exhaled the smoke as he made his way towards Kera and the braided haired man.

"I won't ask again," she warned, pressing the blade to actually nick his throat.

"Ya know, for a girl, you've got some nice moves."

"Seriously? I have a blade to your throat and you're trying to compliment me?" She stared at him baffled.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Inuyasha barked as he walked over.

"Well, if it isn't my least favorite puppy," Bankotsu drawled amused.

"How did you get in the well house?" Kera demanded.

Jason snatched Inuyasha by the back of his robe as he stomped past him.

"So, I take it that you two know each other?"

"You could say that." Bankotsu smirked.

"Figures," Kera snorted, and put her blade away, moving away from the braid haired man before he could grab her. She hugged Leonidas. "Good boy, watching over me like that. Yes you are." She kissed the top of Leonidas' nose. Leonidas licked Kera's face in a return of affection. She laughed and hugged him closer.

"What's it gonna take to make you stay dead, corpse?" Inuyasha growled.

"This is gonna get real annoying real fast," Jason sighed.

"Corpse?" Kera blinked confused.

"Bankotsu?" Kagome gasped, as she walked over to see where everyone had gone to. "How?"

"You tell me, miko," he sneered. "I got knocked into a strange well, then I woke up in this well and no Inuyasha's forest." His eyes narrowed. "Where am I and what happened to all of the trees?" He took a step towards her.

"That's close enough, braid boy." Kera jumped up blade ready and stood in front of her twin. She didn't like the glare he sent towards her twin.

"You a fighter or something?" He asked perplexed.

"Something like that." She smiled as Leonidas bared his fangs.

"Yo, call the dog off okay." Bankotsu sighed, and stayed put, eyes remaining on the guy who towered over his five-foot-nine-inch height by quite a few inches.

"Leonidas. Heel." Jason's deep voice echoed through the yard. Jason dug in his jeans pocket for his pack of Marlboros and his zippo lighter. He lit a cigarette as Leonidas sat at his feet. Jason crossed his muscled arms over his large chest. He held his cigarette in his lips. "Well? I'm waiting."

"So, the dog is yours then?" Bankotsu surmised.

"Why would the well let your ass through?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Got a problem with that, mutt?" Bankotsu taunted with a smirk.

"Cool it you two," Kagome huffed.

"Geeze Jas, this day just keeps getting more entertaining, eh?" Kera asked, walking over to his side.

"For such a small girl you sure move quick." Bankotsu observed.

Ignoring him she wrapped her arms around Jason's waist.

"I actually enjoy watching people claw at each others throats." Jason drew from his cigarette and wrapped his free arm around Kera's waist pulling her tight against his side.

"You and me might just get along then." Bankotsu grinned.

"This moron doesn't know when to stay dead. What is this. Three times now?" Inuyasha snorted, amber gaze narrowed at the intruder.

Kera sat next to and petted Leonidas.

"Even death can't contain me or my brothers." Bankotsu smirked.

"You're telling me all you bastards are back again?" Inuyasha growled.

"Judging by the clothes and hairstyle I'm guessing you came from dog boy's time." Kera said in a bored manner.

"You're pretty smart." Bankotsu grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kera leaned her head on Leonidas as she stretched out on the ground relaxing.

"Lovely! We got the beast," Jason pointed towards Inuyasha. "and now we have the beauty!" He pointed towards Bankotsu. He looked down to face Kera. "Let's make a smut version of The Beauty and The Beast."

"It would probably sell well." Kera chuckled and gazed up her boyfriend.

"You are not, and I repeat _not_ putting me in some twisted fairytale with that corpse!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Former corpse." Bankotsu smirked. "We came back as flesh and blood."

"I take it you two have had a few run ins, eh?" Kera pulled out one of her blades and cleaned the dirt from under her nails.

"You're goin' in the movie, short-shit." Jason pointed his cigarette towards the silver haired hanyou. "Where else would we find a genuine beast?" He chuckled.

"Ya know, I think Kags would make a better Beauty. But, I get the feeling dog boy don't like that idea much." Kera laughed and put her blade away. She rolled over, pushed to her feet and hugged Jason.

"So, the dog is yours then?" Bankotsu repeated his earlier question, staring at the guy who clearly towered over him.

"Yeah. So what if he is?" Jason glared at the shorter man.

"It would explain why he's so well trained." Bankotsu mused.

"Never trained him a day in my life."

"What are we gonna do with this one?" She asked, hooking a thumb in Bankotsu's direction. Kera yawned and rested her head against Jason, trailing her finger down the front of his shirt.

"I am not a thing," Bankotsu defended with a glare.

"Well, as of right now, that's still up for debate."

"We could always make him The Beast," Kera mused. "What do ya say, Kags?" She laughed at her twin's deep blush.

"Actually I was looking for you," Bankotsu sighed and his eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "We need to talk."

"We got nothing to talk about," Inuyasha snorted.

"Wrong again," Bankotsu argued.

"Something tells me you two will keep us entrained the rest of the day." Kera chuckled.

Jason sat next to Kera and pulled her onto his lap. Leonidas rested his head on Kera's thigh.

"That they will, Kay." He smirked.

"You two aren't shy about people knowing you're together, eh?" Bankotsu blinked.

"Why should we be shy about it?" Kera grinned and cuddle to her boyfriend, playing with his hair as she stared into his eyes.

"Showing affection is a good way of making her a target." Bankotsu pinned Jason with serious eyes.

"I wouldn't worry about her being in any kind of danger." He ran his fingers through Kera's hair. "I'll just say that..." Jason licked the inside of his cheek. "I'll just say that when I'm through with them, Leonidas'll take care of the rest." He chuckled. Leonidas barked in agreement.

"Besides, I'm far from helpless." Kera grinned, giving his hair a light tug.

"Ugh! Not this shit again," Inuyasha groaned and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Why are you here, Bankotsu?" Kagome stared at him.

"Been practicing?" He nodded to the bow in her hand.

"There has to be some reason Midoriko let you travel through the well." Kagome remained silent, staring at him a moment.

"Seriously you two, stop it." Inuyasha hissed at the couple who were making his skin crawl in revulsion.

"Aw, do their displays make the puppy jealous?" Bankotsu taunted. He turned his attention to Kagome. "Miko, perhaps you're willing to listen to reason?"

Jason buried his face into the crook of Kera's neck and bit down hard enough to mark her, but not to where he broke the skin or caused much pain. Kera giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the tip of his nose.

Kagome eyed Bankotsu a minute as if weighing her options.

"Anything you gotta say, you can say to me," Inuyasha insisted.

"Don't make us put shock collars on you two." Kera warned, before focusing solely on her boyfriend.

"I'd like to see you try," Bankotsu taunted. "Just cause you caught me off guard earlier, doesn't mean it'll happen again." He assured.

"Don't worry, if she doesn't getcha," Jason allowed his sadism to bleed through for just a moment. "I will." He smirked and turned his attention back towards his girlfriend. Kera kissed her boyfriend, tugging on his hair as she leaned her head back exposing her neck to him.

"Something tells me that you and I got a lot in common." Bankotsu smirked, addressing Jason's comment.

Kagome sighed and shifted her weight to her other foot.

"Nothing doing." Inuyasha faced Bankotsu. "Whatever you're gonna say, the answer is no." His tone was firm and cold.

"That's pretty stupid of you half-breed. You don't even know what I want to talk about." Bankotsu snorted.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should hear him out?" Kagome frowned.

"I said, no!" Inuyasha bellowed, eyes narrowed at Bankotsu. "I'm putting an end to you once and for all." He withdrew his sword.

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha crashed into the dirt.

"Oh man, that's hilarious." Bankotsu burst into a laughing fit and fell onto his back holding his stomach. He rolled around laughing till tears gathered in his eyes and his belly hurt.

"Say what you came to say." Kagome scowled.

Bankotsu took a couple minutes to sober up.

"Very well. We should join forces against Naraku." He held up a hand to silent her protest. "Face it, miko. You and your friends are not enough to take him on alone. With me and my brothers, we will have twice the warriors."

"I don't trust them." Inuyasha shoved himself out of his hole in the ground, glaring from Kagome to Bankotsu.

"I think you guys should do it. I was in the military. Trust me, the more soldiers you have, the better." Jason had silently made his way towards the group.

"Jas is right." Kera stood beside her boyfriend and gazed at Bankotsu. "You're quite a strategist." She smiled. "Use that to cover any weak links."

"Hey," Kagome seethed. "You better not mean me." She planted her hands on her hips and stared at her sister.

"I meant in general." Kera smiled. "Look at me for instance. I'm a tiny thing, but I'm faster than most people expect. I learned to use the disadvantage of my short stature as an advantage to throw off suspicion of my true speed."

"You all want to win this battle? Than quit bitching, set aside your histories, and work as one cohesive unit." She grinned at her boyfriend. "That about sum it up?" She wrapped her arm around Jason.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He gave Kera a firm slap on the rear. "You've got," he turned to gaze at her, "a really nice ass, by the way." He gave it a tight squeeze.

Kera yelped, then grinned.

"Glad you approve," she replied unashamed of the blush on her face.

He turned back to the matter at hand. "Anyway. Stop being stuck-up motherfuckers, shake hands, whatever you gotta do. I'll be right back."

"Leonidas, stay." Leonidas laid down and Jason took off towards the driveway to fetch something from his car.

"You two are something all right," Bankotsu chuckled. "I bet you two keep life interesting around here."

"All work and no play leads to a very dull and boring existence," Kera replied. "Seriously, take Jason's advice and apply it."

"Sweetheart, I'm the leader of the most infamous band of mercenaries in all of Japan's history." Bankotsu smirked. "I know all about battle."

"Then stop playing dumb and put those brains to work." She scowled. "And don't call me sweetheart. Only Jas can have pet-names for me." Her eyes narrowed.

Bankotsu chuckled.

"Inuyasha, let's do it." Kagome spoke up voicing her opinion.

"Are you insane?" Inuyasha glared at them like they'd all grown three more heads. "He and his band of brothers tried to kill us not that long ago. Remember?" He stabbed a finger in Bankotsu's direction and bared his fangs with a hiss.

"Nice to see you haven't forgotten me." Bankotsu smirked. Then he turned serious. "Imagine all that firepower working together instead of opposing one another." He grinned at Kagome. "With little miko's powers, the slayer, and the monk, plus you, me and all of my brothers… we'd be a formidable force."

"Fuckin' do it, pussy!" Jason's voice rang clear up the steps and over towards the group. A few moments later, Jason jogged up the steps with a jar of clear liquid in his left hand. He strode over to the group.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you, Fuzzy-Ears. If you don't take my advice, I'm pretty sure that counts as mental retardation in this time period." He unscrewed the lid and took a sip. He licked the inside of his cheek as he screwed the lid back into place.

"Look, just shake hands, say 'alright, let's do this' and come inside. If I have to come back out here, I'm going to run you both over with my car." Jason smiled as he casually walked into the house. Kera watched her boyfriend walk away and grinned.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Inuyasha snorted.

"Good, it's settled." Kagome grinned. She walked inside with Bankotsu close behind her and Inuyasha behind him. Kera chuckled and followed them all inside.

"What is all this?" Bankotsu asked a bit awed by the stuff inside.

"I'll give you a tour later," Kagome offered.

"What ya got in mind, Jas?" Kera asked, her hips swayed in their natural seductive motion as she slowly approached her boyfriend.

Jason sat on the couch with five shot-glasses on the table. The jar of liquid he had brought sat next to them.

"Well, first, I'm thinking that you come over here and sit on my lap," He patted his thigh. "And you give me a lil bit of lovin'." He smirked.

She grinned and sashayed over to sit in his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jason placed one hand on the back of Kera's neck and used the other to cup her firm rear end. He pulled her closer to him and ground her lower body onto his well-muscled stomach. Kera rubbed against him while still kissing him.

"Are they always like this?" Bankotsu smirked, as he noticed Kagome trying hard to study a crack in the wall on the opposite side of the room with a blush on her face.

Inuyasha grunted in disgust.

Jason chuckled as he pulled back. A slight smirk crossed his features. He gave Kera one last kiss before he picked her up off of his lap and set her down on the cushion beside him. He looked at the three standing individuals.

"Do any of you drink?"

"Now you're talking my language," Bankotsu replied with a grin. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I've um, never drank before." Kagome blushed.

"What's the point in it?" Inuyasha snorted, shoving his hands inside the sleeves of his fire rat haori.

"What I've got here is some damn good White Lightning. Doesn't get any stronger than this." Jason grinned as he filled the shot-glasses. "Everybody, take a seat. You're gonna need it." He laughed.

"Let's see what you got." Bankotsu nodded and sat.

Kagome fidgeted with her hands in her lap. Inuyasha grunted. Kera relaxed on the couch next to her boyfriend, curling her legs up under her. Jason took his glass and raised it up.

"This isn't just a drink. It's a contract. You guys said you'll work together. This is your signature. Take your glasses."

Bankotsu and Kera happily grabbed their glasses. Kagome grabbed hers and Inuyasha reluctantly took his.

"Salude." Jason smirked, as he threw his shot back, draining every drop of alcohol. He slammed it bottom up on the table and he felt the warmth spread through his body.

Kera followed his lead and slammed hers down bottom up. Kagome stared at it a minute then held her nose and tossed it back, and coughed. Inuyasha grunted and tossed his back, trying not to let it show. Bankotsu grinned and tossed his back.

"You're all going to be burning up when it settles." Jason chuckled and checked his watch. "So in about three...two...one..."

"What's in that?" Kagome stuck out her tongue and waved hair at it.

"It's moonshine." Jason chuckled. "You guys are drunk and you don't even know it yet." He laughed as he took another shot.

"In that case." Kera draped herself in his lap. "I'd better stick close to you, eh?" Her gaze locked to his with a flirtatious twinkle in her eyes.

"I guess you should." Jason smirked as he cradled his girlfriend in his arms. She giggled and enjoyed being in his arms as she played with his hair, ignoring the rest of the group.

Jason turned to face Inuyasha. "You're drunk."

"Am not," Inuyasha barked.

"Hit it again," Bankotsu challenged.

"You really wanna play this game with me, mister mercenary?" Jason smirked. He refilled his, Inuyasha's, and Bankotsu's glasses and raised his. "Game on!" He threw his shot back.

Bankotsu threw his back.

"That's enough. I'm out." Inuyasha grunted and threw his back.

"No you're not, motherfucker! You're gonna prove that you're not a lil fuckin' Chihuahua and that you're a fuckin' top dog." Jason refilled his and Bankotsu's glasses. "Now, put your glass back down."

Inuyasha grunted and glared as he put his down.

"Thatta boy!" Jason smirked as he topped off Inuyasha's glass. He filled up Kagome's and Kera's half way. After he set the jar down, he downed his shot.

Kera tossed hers back, then smiled at Jason content to cuddle in his lap. Kagome reluctantly tossed hers back. Inuyasha and Bankotsu downed theirs.

The group sat in the living room until three in the morning drinking the alcohol Jason had brought. By the time the moonshine had gotten down to half, Kagome and Kera were both drunk. Inuyasha was hiding his intoxication. The three men downed shot after shot.

When they finished the jar, they were completely wrecked. Bankotsu cuddled up with Kagome, Jason with Kera, and Inuyasha crawled over to cuddle with Buyo and Leonidas. They were all out cold before their heads even hit the pillows.

**XOXOXO:**

Just as the sunrise broke the horizon a cell phone rang through the air shattering the occupants' sleep. Kera slowly opened her eyes, wincing and reached for her cell phone. She disentangled herself from Jason, kissed his forehead and then walked off for a bit of privacy from the slowly rousing crowd.

"Hey Daddykins," she greeted with a yawn as she walked up the stairs, well aware Jason followed her to her room.

"Morning princess," a deep voice greeted. "How are you adjusting to life at home?"

"Devon was a plant," she informed him flatly. She sat on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest with one arm.

Silence greeted her a moment.

"Was he taken care of?"

"Yes," she assured.

"I had no idea," Soru replied in an icy tone. "Or I'd have killed him myself."

"I know," she sighed and rubbed her temples. "When ya coming home?"

"Soon. I've got some loose ends to tie up."

It was his usual response.

"Be careful, Daddykins."

"I always am. You behave for you mother and send the rest my love." Soru hung up.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Well guys, here's what you've been waiting for! Finally Kagome, Inuyasha, and**  
**Bankotsu made their appearance! I don't really know where we're going from**  
**here but we'll figure something out. If there's something you'd like to see,**  
**leave us a review or shoot us a PM. We aren't just doing this just to write**  
**this story, we're doing it for you guys as a sign of thanks over the years.**  
**Hope you've enjoyed and, as always, stay beautiful! :D**

**-Fury.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews, faves, and follows. They mean a lot to both of us.**

**Fair warning: this chapter has some pretty dark scenes in it and several lighter ones. So, I'll say it again. If you have a weak stomach, or are not old enough to read adult content. Stop now. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter. We've added a lot of twists to it. **

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Chapter Four:**

Kera sat on the edge of her bed and stared at her boyfriend a long, silent moment, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Releasing a long, drawn out breath she gathered the courage to broach a discussion they'd both put off long enough.

"Not talking about it isn't going to keep them away, ya know?" She calmly placed her phone aside. "We need a solid game plan, Jas. And to decided if we want to let the others know what's coming so they aren't taken by surprise." She stared into his eyes.

Jason licked his cheek. A habit she noticed he did when he was thinking. He usually told her not to worry about it, but now wasn't the time to placate her worries. It was time to start taking action.

"They know where you live. No matter how large their numbers, they wouldn't plan a public strike. They'd stalk us until they've got their moment."

Kera nodded. "Exactly what I was afraid of. They're coming here." She didn't want her home turned into a war zone, but it could very well be what they would face. That's why she was glad Souta had another Soccer tournament come up. She slowly inhaled a deep breath. Hiding their heads in the sand would only leave them vulnerable to what they both knew was inevitable.

Umbra was coming.

"They'll be watching us. All of us." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. A habit she often did when she felt unsure. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to take a car and walk deep into the woods. I'll place a camera and a bomb in the car."

She blinked at Jason and wondered what he intended for that. It would be a distraction, but it would also alert Umbra's forces that they knew of their presence, which could quickly make things pretty intense.

"When it goes up, they'll think it was error. They'll know that we'll know they're here. They'll try to get us as soon as possible."

So, it was meant as a decoy. She nodded and listened to the deep timbre of his voice. His jaw was set and his eyes locked to hers, though he stood leaning casually against the door frame as if they were discussing the weather instead of defending their lives.

"You'll be set up with a rifle seven-hundred meters away. I'll take down any air support and work on scattering the ground forces. You'll pick off any that wander into your line of sight."

She sat there a minute to absorb his plan and run through it in her mind. It didn't involve the others, which she was grateful for. However, that didn't mean that Umbra wouldn't target her twin or her sister's friends either.

Jason sat behind Kera and pulled her onto his lap.

"Everything'll be alright. Okay?" He kissed her cheek.

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him and sighed, trying to push the tumultuous storm of emotions building inside her away. She needed to clear her head and get ready for the battle that lay ahead. She'd be no good if she let her fear and worry overcome her.

"So, you have a place in mind already?" His strong arms around her and his voice helped soothe her nerves a bit.

"You could say that," he sighed, as he nuzzled his face against Kera's neck, lightly scratching her with his stubble. She smiled at the comforting gesture.

"At least Mom, Souta, and Granpa are safe. That just leaves you, me, and Kags." Kera trusted her boyfriend and believed in his and her abilities, but she knew Umbra wouldn't hesitate to do whatever it took to achieve their goal. She faced him and rested her forehead against his, rubbing his stubble.

"Do you think it's safe for us to go to school?" She knew Umbra's goons could just wait for them to leave the school and grab them then, or if they were desperate enough, attack the school to draw them out.

"They don't like public assassinations, you know that." Jason licked the inside of his cheek. "Just to be safe, I'll pick you guys up and drop you off from school. We should also train Kagome to use a firearm in case she needs to defend herself." He gave Kera a firm squeeze.

"You have a point." She hugged him close. "I've got a feeling they won't wait much longer. Once they discover Devon and his cronies failed… they'll come at us full force." Her gaze locked to his. "Kinda ironic isn't it? If we don't take them on and put and end to it, then our educations won't really matter."

It would to her father though. He'd always been strict about her education. It would be interesting to see him lay down the law about her twin's catch-up sessions.

"Don't worry, baby. I wasn't the leader of 666 for nothing." He smirked. "I got this... We got this. It'll all buff out."

"That's true." She smiled at him. Earning that title was never an easy feat. He'd be a formidable foe to any who crossed him. And she wasn't a wall flower either. She was just as deadly in the battlefield in her own way. She cupped his face between her palms and pulled back to lock their gazes.

"We haven't known each other long, but, you and me." She traced his jawline and smiled. "What we have... this is special." She caressed his cheek. "Just want ya to know that." She kissed the tip of his nose.

"I feel the same way." He smiled. "How's your dome feelin'?"

"A little hazy, but clearing fast." She grinned, heart fluttering in her chest at his words and his obvious concern for her.

"Good, because you've got school in about an hour. Might wanna get ready." Jason smiled and kissed her cheek. He smirked.

She'd much rather skip the day again and spend it with him. But, he was right. She couldn't put her life or education on hold and worry about the 'what if' scenarios. She needed to clear her mind and get focused. School would do that for her. It always did.

"Duty calls," she mumbled. She pressed her lips against his, before leaving his lap to gather her outfit for the day and then escaped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Jason chuckled and laid on the bed, waiting for Kera to return.

**XOXOXO:**

Downstairs Kagome woke with a fuzzy head and noticed that whatever she was laying on wasn't as soft as her bed, but wasn't as unyielding as the floor either.

"What happened?" she mumbled, as she tried to open her eyes, then winced and closed them again. How could one person's head hurt so much? When the spinning feeling faded, she braced herself for another attempt.

"First hangover, eh little Miko?" An amused voice brushed against her ears.

Her eyes shot wide open and her heart raced in her chest. Her gaze locked to a blue gaze, dancing with mirth. A small squeal of surprise broke free from her lips as she tried to push up, but discovered that a steel hard arm locked around her, keeping her in place. A slow deadly smirk crossed his lips.

"Um…" Heat flooded to her face. "I… uh…" She couldn't believe she'd woken up draped over Bankotsu's chest.

"You're cute when you blush." Bankotsu's smirk widened and his finger brushed against her heated cheek. Her blush deepened. Of all the foolish things to do. She should have never touched that drink. And how had she ended up next to him of all people?

"Let go of her, now!" Inuyasha bellowed, shoving to his feet. His amber eyes narrowed to the arm holding her against his enemy.

"Shut up! It's six in the mornin'!" Jason poked his head out from Kera's room upon hearing the commotion.

"Let go of her," Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws as he took a single step towards them.

On a whim Bankotsu leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, just to watch her blush deepen as it traveled down her neck. He removed his arm and let her get up.

Kagome scrambled back, falling onto her butt and her hand flew to her chest where her heart beat rapidly. Her other hand slowly slid up to touch her tingling forehead where he'd kissed her. Her eyes fell to the floor as that thought ran through her mind. Bankotsu, the bad-ass mercenary leader, had kissed her. Her hands covered her face.

Jason walked downstairs with a bag of fresh clothes in his hand. He threw it to Inuyasha.

"Both of you," he pointed to the two shorter males, "put those on. Kagome, go get ready for school." He used his no nonsense voice.

Kagome slowly walked upstairs, desperate to escape Bankotsu's presence and to get ready for school. She hoped the shower would clear her head a bit. If nothing else, she hoped it would dull the fierce pounding in her head.

What the hell had she been thinking? Oh, yeah… she hadn't. Sighing she stripped off her soiled clothes and couldn't believe she woken up laying on top of Bankotsu. Seriously, how had that happened?

As she started the shower she vaguely remember her sister's boyfriend pouring everyone some kind of liquid that looked like water, but wasn't. She'd been the first one to pass out. She remembered that much. Everything else was a black empty void.

She climbed into the tub, closed her eyes and ducked her head, allowing the water to cascade down her back. If this was what being drunk felt like, she'd pass from now on. Her head hurt like a bitch. She'd never experienced such a fierce drumming in her skull. It was like thousands of tiny jackhammers all going at once and focused on her temples.

Her stomach rolled and bile burned the back of her throat. She slid to her knees and vomited until all that came up was stomach acid. That was a very stupid move she'd done last night and she wouldn't be repeating it any time soon.

Kagome climbed to her feet, washed the vomit off her body and rinsed. She shut off the water then dried off and dressed. She hoped some aspirin would tame the headache and popped a tablet into her mouth, swallowing it with a cup of water.

Back downstairs Jason grabbed his keys and put a cigarette between his lips.

"Hurry up, I wanna beat traffic." He walked outside and towards his car, lighting the cigarette.

Jason sat in his Challenger, a cigarette in one hand, his other on the gear stick. The music from the radio echoed all the way up the house. He sat patiently for the small group to arrive as he listened to "Symphony of Destruction" blast through the speakers.

Kera descended the stairs and went to fix a quick breakfast, then walked outside, backpack slung over her shoulder. She opened the car door and slid in.

"You didn't eat breakfast." She stuck her tongue out in a playful raspberry.

"I'll grab something after I get home." He leaned in to kiss Kera. "And unless you plan on using your lil pink tongue, don't stick it out again." He chuckled, giving her a peck on the lips.

"Maybe that was the point?" She winked at him. Before he could respond, Kagome opened the door and slid into the back, with Bankotsu on one side and Inuyasha on the other.

"Never again," Kagome muttered holding her head, wishing she could find a dark room to hide in.

"Don't be so sure, little Miko." Bankotsu smirked. "Once people get a taste of the wild side, they never go back."

Jason shifted into first and pulled out of the driveway, the massive engine made the car rumble and vibrate.

"I remember when I told myself never again," Jason chuckled. "You know what happened the very next weekend, Kags?"

"What?" Kagome grabbed her head and moaned.

"I was sent to Bolivia." He shifted to second. "I killed twenty-seven people and got shot once. My platoon and I partied hard after that." He laughed.

Kera stared at her boyfriend and wondered what else she didn't know about him.

"You say that as if it's something you're proud of." Kagome's eyes widened.

"I knew you and I would get along," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Okay, braid boy. How many kills have you got under your belt?" Jason chuckled, as he shifted into third to get onto the highway.

"Two-thousand." Bankotsu grinned. "Human and demon."

"That's all?" Jason chuckled. "You said you lead a group of mercs. Between you all, how many kills do you think you all have in total?"

"Never kept track of the others," Bankotsu shrugged.

"That's how it plays out I guess," Jason chuckled. "So, you said you've killed two-thousand, yeah?"

"Yup." Bankotsu grinned.

"Thirty-five hundred." Jason smirked. "Looks like you got second place." He laughed.

"How the hell have you killed that many?" Bankotsu scowled, folding his arms over his chest like a pouting kid.

"Impressive." Kera whistled. She reached over and squeezed his thigh. She hadn't expected the number to be so high, but she wouldn't hold it against him. That took a helluva lot of skill to pull off.

"How can you say that with such pride?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Human life is sacred."

"Killing people is wrong," Kagome voiced her opinion and held her head.

"The world isn't all unicorns and sunshine, Kags." Kera informed her. "Sometimes, you have to kill in order to survive." She left out the part that some people, her included, did it for money.

"Depending on who you are, you could either think of it as that or well over fifty-thousand. Take your pick." Jason laughed.

"That's a pretty big jump in numbers," Bankotsu remarked. "How do you figure that high?"

"Yeah, well nowadays ordering and enjoying their deaths is the same as killing them." Jason rounded the corner and stopped at a red light.

"How can you enjoy killing?" Kagome scoffed. "It's horrible!"

"Because I was paid well and I was bored. I'm pretty sure braid-boy can relate," Jason chuckled. The red light turned green and Jason shifted into first and put his foot on the gas pedal.

"That bow I had, you remember that? I once pinned two men to a house, with one arrow." Pride filled Jason's voice as he recalled the events he spoke of.

"That's horrible," Kagome gasped. How could this man sit there and talk so casually about taking another person's life? And how could her twin not be upset by this little revelation of his?

"Actually, it's smart. Less arrows used for more damage." Kera smiled, as she informed her sister in a serious tone.

"It's still wrong." Kagome frowned and winced wishing she hadn't.

"Some people aren't given a choice, Kags." Kera scowled. "So, don't you dare sit there and judge Jason. You've seen for yourself how much he helps others."

"You've killed too," Bankotsu gently reminded Kagome. "Just because they were demons doesn't make it any different."

"It _is_ different," Kagome protested. "I did that to protect my friends."

"It's still killing," Bankotsu spoke bluntly.

"Here we are. Have fun." Jason pulled the car to a halt in front of the school. He chuckled.

Kera leaned over and kissed him. "Good luck taming those two," she whispered, then licked the outer shell of his ear and nipped his lobe. Grinning she slid out of the car.

"Don't worry about me, babygirl. I'll be back around eleven for lunch." Jason smirked.

"Can't wait." She winked, then turned and followed her twin into the school.

"How come you don't seem bothered by the latest revelations about your boyfriend?" Kagome questioned, as they walked over to their lockers.

"I make it a point not to judge others until I've gotten to know them," Kera replied tightly, as she gathered the books she'd need for the first half of the day. Before her twin could question her further, the bell rang and they walked off to their separate classes.

**XOXOXO:**

"Alright, pretty boy. You're sitting up front." Jason jerked a thumb at the empty seat.

"You mean me, right?" Bankotsu chuckled.

Inuyasha snorted.

"Yes, you." Jason turned the volume up on the radio.

Bankotsu smirked and climbed into the seat.

Jason shifted into first gear and took off down the road.

"What do you call this thing?" Bankotsu's eyes widened as the car jerked and went faster.

"A motorized mode of transportation. Or a car. Take your pick." He shifted to third as he got onto the highway. The engine roared as it gained speed.

"It's fast." Bankotsu grinned. "Faster than most demons I've seen."

"Over eight-hundred horsepower in this engine." Jason revved the engine. "Wanna see how fast she really goes?" He smirked.

"Show me." He nodded.

"Hey! I'm here to ya know," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know." Jason jammed his foot on the clutch and shifted gears. Once again, the car gained speed and the needle began to slip past One-twenty when Jason shifted again.

"What are you doing with that thing?" Bankotsu pointed to the lever.

"It's a manual transmission. I use it to change gears after the RPM meter gets to a certain point."

"Not from this world, remember?" The mercenary stared at him confused.

"I move it so I can go faster and if I don't, the thing that makes it go blows up."

A siren squealed behind him and blue and red lights flashed in the mirror.

"Damnit," He sighed.

"What's that?" Bankotsu frowned at the frustration in the guy's voice.

"Another body." Jason frowned as he drove onto the off ramp and onto the same stretch of road he had killed the other cop on. "Don't say anything. Let me take care of this." He quickly checked to see if his double barrel sawed-off shotgun was loaded. He slid it under his seat.

Bankotsu smirked and sat back to watch the guy in action.

"You can't be serious." Inuyasha scowled, arms shoved crossed over his chest.

"Shut. Up!" Jason growled, glaring at him in the mirror. Jason unrolled his window as the cop tapped on it.

"Mornin' officer." He smiled.

"Do you know how fast you were going back there?"

"The speedo' said one-sixty."

The policeman nodded his head and turned to go to his car. As soon as he left, Jason sprung out of his car and emptied both barrels into the man's back. He threw the gun onto his back seat, landing in Inuyasha's lap.

He worked like clockwork, snatching the gear, disabling and wiping the camera memory and the black box, loading the dead man up, soaking the car and the body in gasoline, and torching it. He climbed back into his car and was gone. The entire process had taken less than sixty seconds.

"You're insane! Does Kera know about this?" Inuyasha growled. "I highly doubt little miss princess would approve."

"Damn, you're fast!" Bankotsu smirked. "Impressive."

Jason smirked at Bankotsu's comment.

"There's a lot of things Kera doesn't know about me." He tossed a box of shotgun shells to Inuyasha. "Reload that."

"I don't know how to reload this and even if I did, I wouldn't. I don't condone this at all. Doubt Kera would either."

"Just put it under the seat," Jason sighed.

"Actually, I get a feeling it wouldn't bother her so much." Bankotsu remarked.

"Maybe she should know? Then maybe she'd be smart enough to get away?" Inuyasha snorted. "Dumb broad doesn't know what she's getting herself into."

Jason slammed his foot on the brake and the car skid along the highway for a good twenty feet. He pulled up the hand brake and jumped into the back seat.

"Don't you ever talk about my Kera like that, you motherfucker!" He growled as he slammed his forehead onto Inuyasha's. He gave him a final strike before dropping himself back onto the driver's seat and took off.

"Inuyasha," Bankotsu sighed and shook his head side to side. "You're an idiot." He added. "Something tells me she's not going anywhere."

"Damn right," Jason chuckled.

"I'm never leaving Kagome alone with you. You're insane!" Inuyasha glared at him.

"That's fine, just leave my Kera be," He growled, as he took an off ramp and drove to his house.

"She's as crazy as you are. Only she stays calm about it." Inuyasha snorted.

"You really don't know when to shut up. Do you half-breed?"

Jason chuckled. He pulled into his driveway and cut the ignition. "Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Sure," Bankotsu said in a bored tone. He looked back at Inuyasha. "If you want to keep breathing, you'd best leave Kera out of everything. I know his type. Hell, I _am_ his type of guy. Don't bring her into it again. That's my advice."

"He's as bat-shit-crazy as you are. What the hell does she see in him anyway?" Inuyasha grunted and held his forehead.

Jason walked back outside with a manila folder in his hand. He tucked it into the glove box and drove into town.

"What's that about?" Bankotsu asked, curiosity in his eyes.

"I'm doing something important. I've gotta take these in and get them filed."

"Whatever that means," Bankotsu sighed. "This world seems rather boring." He waved off the answer.

Inuyasha grunted as tension filled the air. He was surrounded by two homicidal maniacs. Just his luck to get stuck with these two. Hell! He'd rather endure Kagome's friends' endless questions than be around these two for the day.

"It can be if you don't know where to look." Jason grinned. "I was a merc' since five. That was pretty fun."

"Nice." Bankotsu nodded. "What changed?"

"I was turned on my my bosses." He said icily.

"Now that doesn't surprise me." Bankotsu scowled. "Let me guess. You got too powerful for them to control?"

"That among other things." Jason chuckled. "I got their assassins good though. Stabbed one over eighty times and chopped both into tiny bits and pieces. It was a fun night."

"Shame I missed out," Bankotsu sighed. "So, Kera..." His tone held blatant interest.

"What about her?" Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Those moves she used on me. You teach her that?"

"No. She worked for the same company I did. We were in vastly different platoons though."

"So, that's why." Bankotsu surmised.

"She's done the same shit you did?" Inuyasha asked appalled. "No wonder she's as crazy as you."

"You better not drag Kagome into this shit," Inuyasha warned them. He turned to Bankotsu. "Did he tell you that Kera stabbed my hand when we first met?"

"The difference between Kera and I is that it was her job. The company accepted no failures. The platoon I've lead was purposefully built to carry out genocide. To completely saturate entire countries in fire and death." Jason pulled into a parking spot.

"To be fair, it was your fault. You grabbed her." Jason climbed out and went into the large building with the stack of papers.

"Sounds like she can take care of herself then." Bankotsu smirked, then faced Inuyasha. "You grabbed her?" He raised a brow and sent him a lecherous grin that rivaled Miroku's.

"Not like that you idiot," Inuyasha huffed. "And I thought she was Kagome."

"How? They're obviously different." Bankotsu laughed.

"All I saw was her looks." Inuyasha grunted.

"You do realize that Kera's taller, right? And that her hair's longer and wavier? Really, how could you not realize that?"

"How could you notice that? Unless you're looking?" Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And if that's the case, you better steer clear. That guy is completely insane. You saw what he did just from me saying she should leave him."

"You moron, it's blatantly obvious." Bankotsu pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sure, they look similar in the face and even sound the same, but the rest of the differences are clear as day."

"I walked in, pulled her off his lap and walked towards the door. She hadn't talked or anything till she stabbed me. After that I steered clear."

"I bet he didn't like that too much." Bankotsu laughed. "Especially with how intimate they get." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"No he didn't." Inuyasha scrunched his nose in disgust. "And don't remind me."

**XOXOXO:**

Meanwhile back at school Kagome slumped into her desk and laid her head on the top of it with a mumble. She closed her eyes and rested her arms over the front of her face trying to block out most of the light. She frowned at how dry and fuzzy her mouth felt, but was glad that at least the nausea had faded. She wondered why anyone would put themselves through this. It wasn't worth the intense pain.

"Hey Kagome, you okay?" Eri's usually soft voice sounded like she was yelling.

"Fine," she muttered.

"You don't look so well."

"I just want to sleep," she mumbled.

"What happened?"

"Eri, please just let me rest." She kept her voice barely above a whisper.

In the blissful silence she wondered what exactly her sister saw in Jason aside from his looks? He was extremely violent most of the time. Scary violent. So, why was Kera so enamored with him? Whatever. Her head hurt too bad to think about it. She couldn't wait for the day to end so she could go home and sleep.

Her thoughts drifted to Bankotsu and the fact she'd woken up on top of him. Heat filled her cheeks, especially as she remembered the feeling of his lips on her forehead. Why had he done that? To piss Inuyasha off? Probably.

She sighed and tried to force the blush out of her cheeks. He'd never be interested in a girl like her, any more than she'd be interested in a guy like him. She groaned and covered her ears when the bell rang. Taking deep breaths, she grabbed her bag and slowly walked to her next class.

**XOXOXO:**

Kagome entered the room and slumped into her desk.

"Rough morning?" Kera teased. "Here," she passed her twin a bottled water, "It'll help."

Kagome weakly unscrewed the cap and drained half the bottle.

"You seem to know a lot about this," she muttered. "I take it you've done this before?" Kera simply grinned instead of answering her question.

"So what's the deal with your boyfriend?" Kagome sat up and tried to pay attention.

"What about him?" Kera raised a brow. If her twin was about to insult him again… Her hands balled into fists as she clenched and unclenched them, trying to control her slowly building anger.

"What do you see in him? You know, aside from his looks."

"Jason is a good person." She could see why everyone was enamored with his looks. He was sexy as hell. But, that wasn't what drew her to him.

"You still think that after what he said this morning?"

"What about Inuyasha?" Kera changed the subject.

"What about him?" Kagome blinked and drank more of the water.

"You have feelings for him right?" Kagome blushed. "He's not exactly Mr. Nice guy."

"He's still got a good heart."

"So does Jason. He just doesn't let other people see it."

"I doubt he thinks that."

"He'll see it too. In time," Kera assured. She'd do everything in her power to make sure of it.

"He's brutish." Kagome frowned.

"No more than Inuyasha or that braid haired boy."

"Bankotsu," Kagome calmly corrected.

"Whatever." Kera waved off the name. "Same diff."

"It's not the same. Inuyasha cares about people."

"So does Jason. Those that he lets close enough to matter anyway."

"Kera, he's dangerous."

"So am I," she assured. "Look Kags, I appreciate you trying to look out for me. But, you need to not judge people so much." Her eyes narrowed. "Not everything is as black and white as you try to make it." Kera grabbed her books and swept out of the room as the bell rang.

"Kera, wait," Kagome called out, chasing her twin.

Kera took a deep breath and spun to face her with a serious look. "When you like someone, you have to accept_ all_ of them. The good and the bad." With that she stormed to her next class, eager for it to finish so she could have her lunch break.

**XOXOXO:**

Kera sat in her desk and scowled when Hojo entered the room, probably to spy on her for his idiotic friend. She couldn't wait for the class to end. She'd be away from his ass, and back with Jason.

She tapped her pencil against her notebook as she prepared to take notes for the class. She sighed. Why did her twin have to be so judgmental? If she wanted to worry about a guy, she could worry about how Dorian seriously creeped her out and had done so from the first day she'd arrived.

Inuyasha was no saint either. He'd killed plenty. His reasons for doing so didn't matter. He'd killed and so had her twin. So why judge? Kera sighed in disappointment. She'd hoped her twin would have been more understanding. Should prove interesting when she finally told her family what kind of life she'd lived. A conversation that she hoped to put off until her Daddykins was finally home.

Telling her family wasn't something she looked forward to. And, if her twin's attitude was anything to go by, the news wouldn't be taken well. At least Jason understood. He didn't judge her and never would. Just like she'd never judge him.

Pushing all her wayward thoughts aside, Kera focused and did her assignment, then handed it in. A few minutes later the bell rang and she breathed a little easier. She walked with a bounce in her step as she went to meet Jason for lunch.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason leaned against the wall of the cafeteria, waiting for the two sisters. He'd apparently found a black and silver cowboy hat sitting around and decided to nab it for himself. It matched well with his faded blue jeans, black button up dress shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his polished leather boots.

Not surprisingly, the three were the focal point of most of the women around school. A few bags from Red Lobster sat on the floor next to them as Inuyasha, Bankotsu, and Jason waited.

By the way all the girls at school were gaping Kera knew exactly where to find Jason. She sauntered over to him and grinned.

"Nice hat. It suits you." She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him glad to be in his presence again.

"I hope Kagome's friends don't make a scene," Inuyasha sighed, and shifted uncomfortable with all the attention drawn their way.

"Why would they?" Bankotsu asked confused, then walked over to greet Kagome.

Kagome walked over surprised to see everyone there.

Jason took the hat off of his head and dropped it on Kera's. He bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"Thanks, but I think it looks better on you, cowgirl." He winked, then bent down to pick up the bags.

"Let's head out to my car and eat. Too crowded in here."

"Thanks." She grinned, and walked beside him eager to escape the growing crowd.

"Have a nice day?" Bankotsu asked Kagome.

"I'm just glad my head finally stopped hurting," she sighed.

"I bet," Bankotsu chuckled.

Inuyasha glared and followed everyone.

"What happened to dog boy's face?" Kera asked amused.

"Whatcha mean, Kay?" Jason sent her a confused look.

"Never mind," she chuckled. "So, what did you three do today?"

"Drove around. I got some stuff filed and legalized and whatnot... " Jason smiled. "And shot another cop," he mumbled under his breath.

"Got what legalized?" Kera blinked. "So, pretty productive day, eh?" She reached over and kissed his cheek.

"You're really going to ignore what he just said?" Inuyasha demanded.

"What did he say?" Kagome asked baffled.

"Forget it." Bankotsu smirked, and ushered Kagome into the back seat, slipping in beside her.

"Just some stuff." Jason gave Kera a kiss.

When they were all seated, they reached for the food and dug in. Between bites, they all held a conversation.

"School was pretty boring." Kera commented between bites.

"So, Kagome, what did you do today?" Bankotsu asked.

"What the hell do you care?" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha, what happened to your face?" Kagome asked frowning.

"Let's just say that he really needs to learn to shut his mouth." Bankotsu grinned.

"Did you do that?" Kagome demanded.

Jason smirked as he sucked the flesh out of a lobster tail.

"Don't look at me," Bankotsu defended. "I didn't touch him."

"That's a surprise," Kagome said genuinely shocked.

"You and me, we got some things to talk about later." Kera told Jason, before sucking the meat out of her lobster tail. "After our… unfinished business." She winked.

Jason dumped the shells out of his window and cleaned his hands off with some wet naps.

"So we do." Jason chuckled, and gave her a wink. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his pack of Marlboros. He put one between his lips and sparked it.

"Am I really driving you to smoke?" Kera teased. "You light up around me a lot." She cleaned her hands on a wet nap.

"Dude, you two totally need to get behind doors, fuck each other and get it over with. The looks you're sending each other have steamed up the windows." Bankotsu chuckled.

"Oh man, not another one." Kagome's face turned beet red. Why was she surrounded by people who let their hormones rule their bodies?

Bankotsu peeled her hands away from her face. "We could always do the same," he teased, trying to get a rise out of her.

"Back off!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't yell in the car," Jason sighed.

"Um, no." Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head against them.

"Something wrong, mutt?" Bankotsu jeered, unaffected by Kagome's response. It'd been about what he'd expected.

"How did we become the babysitters?" Kera asked, staring at Jason. "You didn't answer about the cigs, but no big." She stuck out her tongue in a playful raspberry.

"Trick question. I'm the oldest one here most likely, so I'm the babysitter." He grabbed Kera's chin between his thumb and his index finger. "And what did I say about that little tongue of yours?"

"I don't need a babysitter." She grinned. "And maybe that's my intention," she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck, with her gaze locked to his.

Without warning, Jason firmly pressed his lips to hers, pulling her in by the collar of her shirt. Kera kissed him back, welcoming his tongue as it pushed into her mouth, licking and claiming every inch of her moist cavern. Her fingers slid up to tangle in his hair as she tugged lightly. Jason pulled back with a smirk on his face.

"We'll finish up tonight." He chuckled.

"Is that a promise?" She asked partly breathless. Jason gave her a subtle wink. She smiled and sat back in her seat.

"You keep your lewd comments to yourself." Inuyasha scowled.

Bankotsu chuckled and smirked.

Kagome kept her face buried. She didn't need to see what was going on to know her sister and that guy were shamelessly kissing. And Bankotsu didn't need to see her blushing both from his comment and from her sister's lack of decorum.

"Can we go now?" Inuyasha huffed. The sooner he got away from Bankotsu and got him away from Kagome, the better.

"You girls wanna come with?" Jason shrugged and started up his car.

"Yes," Kera sighed. "I can't take another minute of boring lectures."

Kagome remained silent, hiding from them.

Jason chuckled and put his car into gear. He sped out of the drive way and squealed his tires for the sole purpose of showing his car off to the other students before leaving the school grounds and heading down the road.

"One of these nights, we're gonna have to go somewhere and really let her loose." Kera smiled. "I wanna see what this baby can really do." She pat his dashboard.

Kagome squeaked and reached for her seat belt.

"She's got over eight-hundred horses under the hood. After I install the supercharger I've ordered, she'll be well over a thousand." He smiled.

"You're totally taking me out in her when you do finish. You know that, right?" Kera grinned.

"A fan of speedy cars?" Bankotsu asked.

"One of the few activities I do enjoy." She answered with a grin. "Jas knows the other one."

"I'll bet." Bankotsu grinned.

"I know, babygirl. You'll be the first." Jason smirked, as he shifted gears to get onto the highway.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." She grinned.

"You two are crazy." Inuyasha snorted.

"You say that a lot," Bankotsu remarked bemused.

"It's too fast," Kagome squealed.

"You don't have any idea how much this speed demon's almost gotten me in trouble." He shot Bankotsu and Inuyasha a knowing smirk.

"Maybe they should know," Inuyasha scowled, glaring at him in the mirror.

"Don't you start." Bankotsu slapped him upside the head.

Kera laughed.

"Brake check!" Jason slammed his foot on the brake, forcing the car to jerk forward.

"Good thing I put my belt on," Kagome scowled.

"Kinda stupid not to in a car this fast." Kera laughed.

"Not the response I was hoping for," Jason sighed. "Oh well."

"What were you hoping for?" Kera leaned over and kissed his jaw.

"Screaming. Flailing. Ya know." He chuckled.

"He was probably hoping to throw me out the window," Inuyasha growled.

"It's a two-door asshole. Only way that's happening is if you turn into a windshield cannon. Here," Jason rolled his window down. "Doggie wanna stick his head out the window?"

"I'm not a dog," Inuyasha snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is Leonidas?" Kera asked. "I haven't seen him since this morning." She pouted.

"Can we slow down please?" Kagome asked, then squeaked as Bankotsu draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't let nothing happen to you."

Inuyasha's growl grew louder.

"Your ears suggest otherwise. Come on...You know you can't resist it..." Jason laughed. "And Leiko probably picked him up on the way to the school. Gramps probably picked him up and dropped him off at my place." He glanced at Kagome. "I'm going the speed limit, Kagome."

"Good. I wanna see him too. Can't spend the day without scratching behind his ears." Kera smiled. "He's such a good boy." Her face lit up as she thought about seeing him again.

"Um, that's not necessary." Kagome blushed at the weight of Bankotsu's arm on her shoulder.

"He's cute too." Jason grinned. " I love that little ball of fur with my heart."

"It's easy to see why." Kera smiled. "He's a lot like you."

"Don't tell me you'll be fucking his dog next?" Inuyasha snorted.

Bankotsu braced, ready to pull Kagome into his lap in case Jason stopped the car and jumped into the back seat like earlier.

"Ew, that's nasty!" She glared at Inuyasha.

Jason sighed. A few moments later, he pulled into his driveway and was eagerly greeted by his beloved dog.

"Hey boy!" Jason smiled as he scratched behind Leonidas' ears. "Hey, go to mama." He pointed to Kera. Leonidas happily jumped over the car to land at Kera's feet, wagging his tail.

"There's the big boy. Did ya miss me?" She scratched behind his ears and a gave him a quick hug. Leonidas barked and licked Kera's face.

"Inubaka, you're damned lucky he didn't stop the car and jump in back to beat you senseless," Bankotsu warned. "Because if anything had happened to Kagome getting caught up in it, I'd be next in line to kick your ass." He shoved the hanyou away with a snort.

"What the fuck?" Jason's voice echoed through his house.

"Uh oh," Kera sighed. "One guess what happened," she mumbled as she pet Leonidas. "You three stay here," she commanded in a no nonsense tone.

"Kera," Kagome started.

"Just do it!" Her eyes narrowed. "For your own safety." She stared at Bankotsu. "Watch her." With that she walked toward the house, pretty sure what had transpired.

As Kera walked over to the door, Dorian crashed through it. She jumped out of the way just in time to avoid inadvertently catching him. Jason stalked towards the man as he was climbing to his feet. He smashed his boot against his chin, forcing him to roll back over.

"You motherfucker!" He angrily stormed towards his car. He popped the trunk open and pulled out a shotgun he had taken from one of the cops and pumped it, chambering the shell.

"Jas, stop this!" Leiko cried out, slipping into her shirt as she flew out the door behind them. Kera grabbed Leiko by the waist and pulled her back.

"Why couldn't you two have listened to his last warning?" She sighed, dragging Leiko away from the scene to keep Jason's sister from getting caught between the men.

Kagome's eyes widened and she spun around burying her face against Bankotsu's chest. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from her chest and fear skated down her spine. She struggled to draw air into her lungs and trembled like a leaf in the middle of a fierce storm.

"You can't do this," Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha, back off!" Kera warned, dragging Leiko over to them.

Jason shouldered the shotgun and aimed it at Dorian's skull. His foot was planted firmly on his chest.

"What the fuck did I tell you?" He screamed. "What the fuck did I tell you, motherfucker?" His eyes were narrowed at the man he held pinned to the ground and anger rolled off him in waves, as the air lay thick with tension.

"Let go!" Leiko cried, trying to fight her way free.

"You've left me no choice." Kera pressed two places on the back of her neck sending her to sleep, then laid her on the ground.

"You're seriously going to let him do this?" Inuyasha glared at her.

"He won't be stopped this time. Not even by me." She sighed and shook her head. "Stupid Dorian refuses to learn." She shrugged and widened her stance as if preparing to fight. Kera reached over and pressed the same two spots on her sister's neck, also sending her to sleep, hoping to spare her from the inevitable.

"You're okay with this?" Bankotsu asked, as he scooped Kagome into his arms.

"Whether I am or not, he won't be stopped. Jas warned him several times." She cocked one hip to the side and faced Inuyasha. "You try to interfere and I'll have no choice but to intervene and keep you out of it."

"You really think you could stop me?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Take one step and we'll find out." Her voice hardened.

"Wait," Dorian screamed.

"You come to my house. You fuck my baby sister," Jason growled. "Why the fuck should I let you live, motherfucker?"

"Because," Dorian cried. "Your sister and I are getting married. I got her pregnant!"

"Exfuckin'scuse me?" Jason felt as though an inferno had been lit in his chest and head. The tension doubled in a matter of seconds turning the air around them heavy with suspense.

"Are you insane?" Kera spun on Dorian. "First you stalk me and try to get your pals to gang up on me, then you come to my home and insult me, making a fool of yourself in the process. And now this?" She stormed over to him and whipped out her blade, holding it to his neck. "Are you trying to get killed?" Her eyes turned cold and hard like Jason's when he was calm.

Jason shoved his shotgun into Kera's arms and dragged the bleeding male into his house, locking the door behind him. He threw Dorian onto a chair and handcuffed him to the table.

"You're damn lucky that I don't want my baby sister's baby going through life fatherless."

Outside Kera sighed and shook her head as she put the shotgun back in the trunk. "That idiot is gonna wish Jason had killed him by the time Jas gets done with him." She shut the trunk, then walked over to Kagome and Leiko and broke the smelling salts, waking them both up.

"Is he?" Kagome paled.

"Shh." Bankotsu hugged her and rubbed her back.

"No, but he's gonna wish he was." Kera glared at Leiko. "You're damned lucky your brother is reasonable."

Leiko moved to get up, but she held her down, pinned by her shoulders.

"Stay put. I can't guarantee your safety at the moment if you don't."

"Did that guy really stalk you?" Bankotsu asked perplexed.

"Yes, and in the alley he and his thugs tried to gang up on me." Kera sighed, and stared into Leiko's eyes. "I also told you both that next time I wouldn't even try to stop Jas."

Inside Jason struck Dorian, forcing him to spit out a few teeth.

"Ya know, I grew up my entire life without a father." Jason sighed. "Until I was five, it was my aunt and uncle that raised me." He took a swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels he laid on the table.

Dorian remained silent. He had nothing to say. It was entirely his fault he was in this mess.

"What're you gonna name the kid, huh? Think really hard." Jason retrieved his tattooing supplies from a set of drawers across the room.

"Riley," Dorian wheezed.

"Cute name," Jason sighed. He walked behind Dorian and ripped the back of his shirt open. "Now, you may not enjoy this..." Jason licked the inside of his cheek. "But, with my artistic ability, it will be over quickly." Jason hooked up the tattoo gun and inserted a vial of ink. He began to tattoo the name 'Riley' in large, elegant, normally time-consuming letters.

Dorian screamed in agony as the needle pierced his skin.

Outside hearing the screams Kera sighed and shook her head. "Do you have any idea how pissed Jason is right now?" She asked Leiko.

"Why is he screaming?" Kagome asked trembling as she closed her eyes and pressed closer to the strong arms around her. Bankotsu tightened his arms around her, ignoring Inuyasha's death glares.

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing," Kera answered. "Come here boy." She hugged Leonidas and sat petting him while they waited.

**Back inside:**

"Fuckin' sit still, hermano!" Jason screamed. His Pacific Islander accent was starting to bleed through from his anger and frustration. "Almost done."

"There. All done." He smiled. Jason cleaned his gear and put it away. All the way down Dorian's back was the name "Riley" in Old-English lettering.

Jason reached over and dumped a bottle of high-proof vodka on Dorian's back.

Dorian screamed in pain once more.

"Okay, I didn't need to do that. I just thought it was funny." Jason wrapped Dorian's torso in plastic wrap and pulled him up by his blonde hair and lead him outside to the group.

"Guess what our little friend here decided to do."

"Cute name." Kera smiled, and continued petting Leonidas. She released Leiko, who ran over to hug Dorian as she cried.

"If you mistreat Leiko or her baby, I'll fuckin' kill you in the most violent and painful way possible. Got that?" He growled towards Dorian.

"Please Jas. Enough," Leiko sobbed.

"Oh, Leiko. My baby sister, Leiko." Jason sighed and walked over to his sister. "I love you, ya know that? I'm just watching out for you."

"I know." Leiko nodded with tears in her eyes.

Kera sighed and stayed with Leonidas preferring to stay away from Dorian.

"Shh, sh, sh, shh. Stop crying, hermana. It's gonna be okay. I won't hurt him so long as he doesn't hurt you." Jason hugged his sister.

"Have the house for a couple days. Call me if you need anythin'." Jason walked into the house to grab a few changes of clothes. He walked back outside.

"Let's go." He climbed into his car and started the engine.

"You were going to let him do it." Kagome stared horrified at her twin.

"I couldn't have stopped him, Kags. Even _if _I had wanted to. Which I didn't."

"How can you justify what almost happened?"

"I don't have to." Kera said in a deceptively calm voice. "I will not explain myself to you."

"Did I stutter? Get the fuck in here!" Jason slammed his hand on the door. He glared at his group.

Kera calmly climbed into the front seat and pat her leg calling for Leonidas. Leonidas jumped onto her lap, turned around and then slid down to the space between her feet. When everybody was loaded in Jason took off down the road. Kera stared out the window and scratched behind Leonidas' ears.

"She was really going to let him-" Bankotsu pressed his finger to Kagome's lips silencing her. Kagome's eyes widened and she fell silent.

Jason kept his eyes glued to the road. The car ride was silent as they all made their way back to Higurashi shrine. Jason stopped his car at the shrine and ordered everyone to get out, then locked up his car. He glared at Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Kagome until they entered the house.

"Stay inside. Leonidas, stay." Was all he said as he watched the trio settle in the living room.

Without a word Kera cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to his, then took him by the hand and led him up to her room. She felt every wave of anger that he emitted as they made their way up the stairs.

As soon as they closed the door, Jason pulled Kera to him, claiming her mouth with his in a rough, near bruising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her into the air and her legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and tossed her onto it.

Eyes dark with lust, he fell onto the bed beside her and pulled her on top of him. Giving him a saucy smile, she pulled his shirt open and kissed his chest, slowly working her way down to the top of his pants. One hand stroked him through his jeans, while the other supported her weight. Her tongue languidly traced each chiseled indentation of his abs, stopping every so often to kiss and nip at his skin.

He pushed up on his elbows to watch every teasing stroke of her tongue. She undid his buckle and slowly unzipped his jeans, then lightly scraped her nails against him. He pushed her back long enough to strip his jeans and boxers and tossed them onto the floor in an unceremonious heap.

Smiling seductively she pushed him to lay back down and trailed her tongue down to swipe around his bulbous head. A hiss of pleasure escaped his throat as he bucked his hips and watched his little temptress. Locking her gaze to his, she grinned and then licked his hardening length like a lollipop. Slow, long strokes that traveled from base to tip. She swirled her tongue along the head.

Without warning he grabbed the hair on the back of her head and forced her mouth onto him. Taking the hint she opened her mouth and slowly worked him down her throat, relaxing the way she'd discovered worked best, during the few times she'd done this act.

He was big, thick and hard and she feared it might gag her, but she was determined to show Jason that she could be whatever he needed. When she had him down her throat, his hands gripped her head and guided her at the pace he wanted, bucking his hips to send him even further down her hot, slick throat.

Kera followed his lead and allowed him to fuck her mouth. She knew he needed this and she needed to taste him. She'd never been particularly fond of the taste of cum, but she genuinely wanted to taste his. She wanted to pleasure him in every way.

Each rough tug of his large hands in her hair sent desire coursing through her veins and wetness pooled between her legs. He wasn't holding back. Not after what had just happened tonight. And she wanted everything he had to give her.

While Jason guided her head, her fingernails scraped against the insides of his thighs. One hand slid up to gently play with his heavy sack. She felt him swelling impossibly tighter in her throat and welcomed the chance to please him. She slid her tongue down his length to add to his pleasure.

He shoved her face against his groin so that the hairs tickled her nose as the first jet of his cum entered her throat. She swallowed like she'd learned to do, until the sticky stuff stopped, then slowly disengaged, to trail her tongue along him until she'd cleaned it off of him. Sitting up she smiled and slowly licked her lips. Her eyes were full of happiness and desire.

He pulled her into his lap, so that she straddled him and ripped her shirt over her head, then made quick work of her bra. His mouth seized one of her nipples and he raked his teeth over it, earning a startled gasp, followed by a loud moan, as her hands gripped his shoulders. He pulled away from her breast to bite her shoulder, but not enough to draw blood. She gasped and bucked against him, mewling.

He laid back and pulled her down onto him, burying himself inside her with one swift jerk of his hips. She cried out in pleasure and slight pain at the rough entrance. But, the pain was soon forgotten as he guided her hips and hoarsely commanded for her to ride him.

Falling forward with her hands on his chest she arched her back and began to do just that, rocking forward so he slid almost out of her and slamming back again, driving moans from both of their lips.

He captured both of her hands in one of his massive ones and held them pinned behind her back. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down enough to bring her swinging breast to his waiting mouth. He nipped and sucked which had her writhing wildly against him.

He felt her inner walls squeeze him and quickly changed positions so that she was on her knees with him behind her. Her free hands hit the mattress to keep her from falling as one massive hand gripped her hip hard enough, she knew it would bruise. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back so that he could claim her mouth as he drove into her repeatedly.

He broke the kiss, just before he sent them into the ultimate bliss of completion, and his teeth sank into her shoulder. She cried out, sobbing his name as her body convulsed with her release.

"Say it again," he commanded huskily as he surged inside her once more.

"Jas," she sobbed as her body milked his release and she shattered around him. He let go of her hair and she fell forward panting. He quickly flipped her onto her back, keeping one leg over his shoulder and slammed into her again.

She cried out his name and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. He took her roughly this time as the need to mark her as his and only his rode him hard. She cried out in joy and a little pain with each thrust. Kera stared up at him with trust and acceptance in her eyes. One of her hands gently stroked his cheek. He nipped her palm causing her to gasp.

He smirked. There was one way to ensure she was marked as his. He pulled out of her, earning a whimper of disappointment. He flipped her over so that her ass was in the air and pressed her chest down against the mattress. His fingers dipped into her pussy slopping in the juices and he rubbed the small pucker.

She gasped and he smirked. After ensuring she was nicely lubed, he pressed against the entrance and slowly made his way inside. She cried out and her legs tried to buckle, but he held her in place.

"Relax, babygirl," he ordered huskily. "Trust me."

Kera's ass burned as it stretched to accommodate his considerable girth. She pushed one hand against her mouth to hold back any further cries of pain. She'd heard about this, but never thought to experience it.

Inch by slow inch he entered her until he was all the way in. He smirked and slowly withdrew till just the tip was in and then plunged inside, pulling moans from from her lips. He reached down to rub her sensitive nub between her legs, earning moans of pleasure from her as he continued to thrust inside her, enjoying how her body gripped him.

"All of you," he growled, taking her repeatedly, claiming her in every primal way possible.

Before he reached his climax he pulled out and rubbed himself along the crease of her ass, releasing the first couple of streams all over her back. Kera shuddered at the feeling of his hot seed hitting her back. He rolled her over and finished cumming on her chest and stomach.

Satisfied, he fell onto his back and pulled her against him so that her head rested on his chest and her hot little body molded against his side. He kissed the top of her head and lay there with a smirk on his lips.

"Jas," she sighed softly, as she pushed back enough to look him in the eyes. "You okay?" She traced his jaw line, but her gaze remained locked to his.

"I am now." Jason grinned as he pulled a cigarette from his pack.

"Promise?" She leaned up to rest on his chest, but still gazed into his eyes so he could see the concern in hers.

"Leiko's having a baby," He sighed. "Kinda makes me wish I had a family of my own." He glanced down at the woman in his arms. "Maybe we could have one of our own someday." He grinned as he lit the end of his cigarette.

"I've often thought about it," she admitted softly, sharing one of her most guarded secrets with him. "Having a family some day." She kissed his chest. "Just didn't know if I'd ever find a guy, ya know?" She sighed and folded her hand under her chin. "Would you really want to? With me?" She titled her head to one side.

"You really get me." Jason smiled. " We're like... perfect for each other." His thumb stroked her lips. "Don't ruin this moment now. Just enjoy it."

"When you pulled away from me earlier," she rested her head against his chest, "I wondered if I'd done something wrong?" She sighed and drew a circle on his left pec.

"You could never do anything wrong, baby. And I'm sorry. I was caught up in my little moment," he sighed. "Never again, kay?"

"Okay." She smiled and kissed his chest, then rested her hand on his other shoulder and closed her eyes.

**XOXOXO:**

Earlier downstairs Kagome and Bankotsu had decided to walk outside and were talking.

"I can't believe Kera was going to let him do it." Kagome wrapped her arms around her waist. She'd expected her sister to be less tolerant of her boyfriend's actions.

"To be honest, I doubt she could have stopped him." He grinned. "Her boyfriend is a big guy."

"Still, she could have at least tried."

"And likely would have gotten herself in a lot of hot water, if not accidentally injured. It's only because of her quick reflexes and her speed that she didn't end up breaking that idiot's fall when he sailed through the door."

"You're taking her side?" Kagome huffed, then stopped dead in her tracks and spun away, covering her face. "Couldn't they at least have closed the curtains?" She mumbled.

Bankotsu's gaze flicked to the window and he saw Jason pick Kera up and toss her onto the bed.

"Looks like somebody's having fun tonight," he mused.

"Ugh! I swear those two have no shame." Kagome shivered. "It's gross." Bankotsu chuckled. "It's not funny." She glared at him.

"It's natural, Kagome. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"They could at least keep it private."

"No one said we had to watch them through the window." He grinned as he saw Kera and Jason getting heavy into it. "Come on, let's walk a little ways off." He offered, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him to ward off the cool breeze.

Kagome knew Inuyasha would have a fit if he discovered they had snuck out to walk and clear their heads. Well… she had, and Bankotsu had insisted on accompanying her, reminding her that it was dangerous to be out alone at night. Kind of sweet now that she thought about it. Nothing she would have expected from the blood thirsty killer she'd first met.

"You should cut Kera some slack," Bankotsu lightly admonished. "She's obviously crazy about the guy."

"That much is true. But, why? What does she see in him?"

"Only Kera can answer that." He replied with a careless shrug. He removed his haori and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Let's go back in before you catch a cold."

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N:**

**Well, thanks for reading you guys! I hope you've enjoyed the scenes we played out for you guys. In the next two chapters, we're gonna be wrapping up the Umbra Saga (Hopefully) and hop onto the next. Love yall, stay beautiful! :D**

**-Fury**.


	5. Game, Set, Match

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.**

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks again for all the faves, follows, and reviews. They mean a lot as do each of you.**

**We've both had some things come up to delay this update. Thanks for being patient while we worked up the end of the Umbra Saga. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I'm sure you'll have questions by the end. Hopefully we've adressed most of them already. If not, feel free to ask them in a review. Feedback is important to all writers. **

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO:**

**Game, Set, Match:**

**XOXOXO:**

Kera lounged in the tub soaking her sore body in the hot water. Jason had been extremely passionate and a bit rough last night, but it had been worth it just to see the fleeting happiness in his eyes before he'd lit his cigarette.

She smiled as she replayed their brief conversation in her mind. She'd have never guessed that he wanted a family some day. Although… with how much he obviously adored his little sister and Leonidas, she could easily picture him as a doting father. Jason would make a strong male role model for his nephew. And maybe someday if they did decide to start a family, a strong, affectionate father to their child.

There was a lot of darkness inside of Jason. She wasn't blind to that. But, there was also goodness buried deep beneath the turbulent sea of darkness, just waiting to be unleashed. He still cared, he just rarely showed it to anyone but her, Leiko, and Leonidas.

Jason had taken and she'd gladly given in ways she'd never have imagined possible last night. She finally realized just how dominant he truly was. But, she also knew that he'd never intentionally use that to hurt her. And he'd given her a lot in return. His brief confession gave her something far more precious than anything she could have ever asked for.

Hope for a future together.

Without a doubt she knew that she wanted Jason to be her future.

Kera was only nineteen and to many people that was young, but she'd already seen and done far more than most of them ever would. She knew how to recognize something worth fighting for and she planned to do just that. Jason might not realize it yet, but he'd just given her a very powerful motivation to ensure that she and he both came out on top during their inevitable showdown with Umbra.

Unwanted thoughts of the impending battle with Umbra intruded, bursting her happy dream bubble. A sad sigh escaped her lips. As much as she'd love to explore the chance to build a family with Jason, she'd never consider bringing a child into the world so long as Umbra remained a threat. For the sake of said child.

Umbra was ruthless and didn't care who they hurt as long as they got what they wanted. A child from her and Jason would be ready-made for their diabolical clutches. He or she would be a warrior born and bred and as such, subjected to all kinds of horrible atrocities at Umbra's hands.

No doubt Kera and Jason would both fight to the death to protect their child. But still, Umbra was too big of a threat to ever subject a child to. Sighing she pulled the plug and slowly rose to her feet. She wrapped a towel around her body, patting it dry, then slipped into her soft terry robe, tying the belt at her waist and made her way to her room. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the knob and pushed the door open.

Jason's deep brown eyes instantly locked to her robed figure and a seductive smirk crossed his lips. He sat up on the bed half dressed and scooted over to the edge, then held a hand out to her. She placed her hand in his and was pulled into his lap with a playful growl. She giggled and was about to press her lips against his when his cell phone rang.

An ominous feeling entered the room as her eyes settled on the phone and a shiver skated down her spine. She hoped it was Leiko, but the twisting of her stomach told her that it wasn't. It also told her that their happy little peaceful moment had just come to a screeching halt. Swallowing against the sudden tightness in her throat Kera squeezed his hand, then moved towards her dresser to start getting dressed. She forced the thoughts trying to churn in her mind away as she focused on the task at hand.

Jason lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Jason, I don't have much time," a familiar voice buzzed through the line.

"Tyler?"

"Listen. I need you to grab a pen and sheet of paper."

"Alright." Jason uncapped a sharpie marker and held it to Kera's wall.

"Platoon 666 is mostly gone, dead, but they're sending your squad after you. I will be with them, but I won't be with them. You know what I'm saying? Anyways, this is where we're gonna be landing."

Jason scribbled the co-ordinates, place, and time on the wall.

"Have something on so I can tell you apart from the rest. I don't wanna kill you," he chuckled.

"Trust me, bro, you'll know it's me." Tyler laughed.

"Carpe diem." Jason smiled.

"Carpe diem."

Jason hung up.

"So, what's the plan?" Kera asked, tucking her her blades to rest at the small of her back.

"Get your gear and get ready. They're hitting tonight." Jason dug around in Kera's closet for his BDU and body armor. He slipped on the entirely black outfit and strapped on his vest and shoulder pads. He grabbed the bag of guns and tossed it on Kera's bed. He reached into the closet once more to pull out his red beret with the Hell Hound platoon insignia on it. Fastening it to his head, he pulled out some face paint and streaked his face with it. He turned to Kera.

"You look good, babe." She kissed his lips. "Where do you want me and what is my job?" She pulled out the body armor he'd told her to grab from his house and slid into it, already dressed in all black.

"I always do." Jason smirked. He grabbed the L96 sniper rifle from the bag and draped it across Kera's back. He handed her a loaded MP7 and tucked an H&K USP in the chest holster. He loaded up her magazine pouches with a few magazines of ammo for the rifle, the SMG, and her back up pistol.

"There's a large, shady hill overlooking where we're gonna be. I want you out of the action, but still engaging targets."

He streaked her face in the war paint and slung his quiver of arrows onto his back, throwing in some explosive tipped arrows for the vehicles. He loaded up his vest with magazines for his Desert Eagle and his customized M16A3. After tucking his Desert Eagle into his hip-holster and draping his M16 across his chest, he turned back to Kera.

"Don't get close unless you have to. When it's all said and done, I'll radio you to come down." He handed her an earpiece, putting his own on. "Got it? Also, one will have a different uniform than the rest. Don't engage him."

"So, basically I'm the sniper." She playfully stuck her tongue out. "You be careful out there, okay?" She frowned. "How's the friendly gonna know about me?" She asked, putting the ear piece on.

"Yup." He smiled. "He's a smart guy, he'll know after the guys start dropping. By the way, that's a top-notch suppressor with cold-loaded ammo. It won't make a noise and there won't be any muzzle flash. It's also got a night vision scope. You can see them, but they won't see you." He grinned. "The vest fit you okay?"

"Good." She smiled. "Vest fits fine." She kissed him. "Show me where you want me and I'll take it from there."

"Alright. Let's go get set up." Jason strapped his machete to his back, slipped his Ka-Bar into his shoulder sheathe and slid the C4 into his pocket. Ha gave Kera another kiss before walking down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" Bankotsu asked, as he walked over.

"Target shooting." Jason smiled as he grabbed his bow along with his keys from the kitchen counter.

"Want company?" He offered, staring at them.

"I'd rather you stayed here and kept Kagome safe," Kera replied.

"Yeah. And don't try anything with her while we're gone. Do not. Don't." Jason stretched out those parts to get his sarcasm across. He opened the door and walked out to his car.

"Keep Inuyasha from dragging her through the well. Dad won't be happy if he returns and she's gone. He was _very_ specific about keeping her here. And my temper is tame compared to his." Kera added, then followed Jason out.

"You think they're really going to shoot at targets?" Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha.

"Don't know. Don't care," Inuyasha snorted.

"Do you think they will be okay? That was a lot of fire power." Kagome frowned since she'd noticed the face paint too. People going to practice target shooting didn't usually wear face paint.

"Good riddance to them both!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at their retreating backs.

"That's enough, Inuyasha," Bankotsu warned. He turned to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. When he spoke to her his tone was softer. "They will be fine. Jason's a pretty tough guy and he won't let anything happen to your sister."

"You're right. Thank you." She stared at him a moment and then smiled. He smiled back at her with a nod and squeezed her shoulder to reassure her.

"We're leaving," Inuyasha announced, pulling Kagome by the arm.

"No you're not." Bankotsu blocked his path, arms over his chest. "You heard Kera."

"Don't make me say 'it', Inuyasha." Kagome scowled. "I told you I'm waiting for my dad."

"Good. Now, since that's settled. Why don't you show me some of the things this world has to offer, Kagome?" Bankotsu took her hand and walked into the kitchen. "Start with that." He pointed to the blender.

"It's a blender." She smiled and walked over to it. "The blades inside are insanely sharp for cutting and mixing the food together."

"How does it work?" He asked, with genuine curiosity in his eyes, reminding her of a child who just started exploring the world.

"I'll show you." She pulled the ice cream from the fridge, scooped it into the blender, added some banana pieces and started the blender.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he jerked at the sound of the blender running.

"Sure is loud," he muttered after she turned it off.

"Yeah, but it makes great shakes." She poured the mixture into a glass and passed it to him. "Try it."

Bankotsu cautiously lifted it to his lips. The instant the cold mix hit his tongue he titled his head back draining the cup. He winced as a sharp pain stabbed inside his head. His hand rubbed his temples.

"Too fast," she giggled. "It's called brain freeze."

After it passed, he watched eagerly, learning about the new world and asked a ton of questions about all the new items he'd never seen before as they walked through the kitchen, then the living room, then the bathroom.

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at them as Kagome explained her world's devices to Bankotsu.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason pulled the car to a halt in the field before the woods. He climbed out and looked at his car with a longing, apologetic, sadness in his eyes. He softly stroked the car, almost as if he had done something he regretted towards a living being.

"Which hill?" She asked, also sad about the car.

Jason licked the inside of his cheek as he took in his surroundings. His eyes focused on the large hills surrounding the wooded area. He pointed towards a somewhat smaller one near the center.

"That one. Start walking, I'll meet you there." He sighed, with sadness lingering in his voice.

She nodded and walked toward the hill, eyes scanning for any signs of intruders. Jason set up a camera in the car. He bent down and stuck the C4 onto the gas tank. He gave one last heartbroken sigh before grabbing the clacker and going to walk with Kera. He checked his watch after catching up with her.

"We've got seven hours until they send in the troops."

She nodded and made her way up the hill. When they got to a suitable spot, Jason grabbed a large sheet of folded burlap from under his vest. He unfolded it and began tucking leaves and small twigs into the cloth.

"What ya doing?" She whispered.

"I'm making you a ghillie suit so you're not as visible to the enemy." She nodded and watched him eager to learn. When Jason finished the suit, he threw it on a bush to test how well it would camouflage Kera. He smiled as he noticed that it looked exactly like the foliage.

"When I tell you to, drape that over yourself. It should cover your head and arms but you should still be able to move and see from under it." He repeated the process with a smaller sheet and wrapped it around the sniper rifle. He looked out over the forest and gauged the distance. After adjusting the scope, he test fired it and hit his mark. He stood up and handed the rifle to Kera.

"You're zeroed in for six hundred-fifty meters."

"Thanks." She grinned. "Maybe afterwards we can fix her up together?"

"I just hope there's enough of her left," He sighed. "That car cost me over one-point-seven million. At least she's going out with a bang."

"That's a pretty penny indeed." She nodded. "If not, we will find you another one." She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There won't ever be another Rose. She was special made back in 1970. First make and model in the world." Jason glanced at his watch. "We've still got five hours left."

"Sure you wanna do this then?"

"I've gotta. For you and your family." He gave her a confident smile.

"I know what she means to you." She kissed his jaw. "Thank you. I will find a way to repay you." Jason sighed and laid on the grass, staring up into the sky with his hands behind his back. "What's on your mind?" She laid back beside him.

"Everything." He sighed. "I'm just waiting on night fall."

"The others will start to worry by the time we get back." She sighed. "Wonder how they're doing?" She stared at the sky, wishing she could do something to spare his car.

"The beauty and the beast are probably at each others' throats right now." He laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me." She grinned. "Not one bit."

**XOXOXO:**

"Granpa already has something in mind for my first car after I get my license." Kagome smiled at Bankotsu. "Want to see?"

"Sure." He smiled and followed her outside to the smaller building in the back.

"He was a racer in his younger days. You'd never know it by how he acts now though." She smiled and pulled the dust cover off to reveal an American 1968 Oldsmobile 442. Bankotsu took in the long front body and shorter back body.

"It's shorter, skinnier, and rounder than Jason's car." He remarked, hands clasped behind his back as he walked around inspecting the black car.

"I just don't get how Kera can be so carefree all the time." She sighed.

"Like me, your sister and her boyfriend know exactly how precious every peaceful moment in life can be." He smirked. "They just seem determined to live it up while they can."

"But, what about their futures?" Kagome sighed. Her entire life she'd been taught to plan for the future because it was important. Every action had a consequence.

"Tomorrow is never a guarantee, little miko." He stared at her. "Surely you've realized this by now with all the demons you've fought?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." She swept a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a huff. "But, if that's the case, why waste it with a cold guy like Jason?"

"He doesn't seem all that cold when they are together." Bankotsu laughed.

"You know what I mean," she glared at him with her hands on her hips. "To him killing is a sport."

"I don't know what she sees in him," he answered honestly. "But, he's a lucky bastard to have a girl who cares so much for him that she's willing to accept him for who he is, rather than to judge him for things she doesn't and could never understand." He ended voice flat and his eyes lost their happy sheen.

"I didn't mean it like that." She bowed her head. _I'm such an idiot to forget Bankotsu's past isn't much different than Jason's. _She thought feeling like a heel.

"Forget it." He waved a hand away and leaned against the door frame of the garage. "Tell me more about the car."

She nodded and talked about how her grandpa used to race, and then explained what racing was about and how she just wanted her own transportation.

"I wonder which is faster, this one or Jason's?" He mused, as they re-covered the car.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason stood up and looked over towards his car. He noticed a few Humvees in the distance along with a helicopter.

"Put that ghillie suit on and get ready." Jason commanded, as he ran down and disappeared into the woods. He pulled the clacker from his pocket and pulled the safety pin. He opened up the camera on his phone and watched through the camera in the car.

"Guess it's time for work?" She smiled. "Ready babe?" She put it on and got into position, laying on her belly with the rifle aimed.

"As ready as I can be." His voice rang through the ear piece.

**At the convoy:**

"Eye Of Evil, this is Hell-Hound 0-1, how copy?" The new leader of Jason's squad spoke through the radio.

"Hell-Hound 0-1, good copy." The helicopter pilot spoke.

"You can break off now. We'll call you in for assistance if needed, over."

"Good copy."

The helicopter pulled away and landed farther away from where the battle would take place. The Humvees pulled to a halt in the same clearing of where Jason's Challenger was parked.

"Go up and plant a bomb on that sumbitch." The leader grunted.

A squad of soldiers ran up to the car. As one was planting the bomb, Jason depressed the lever on the clacker, detonating the C4 placed under the car, sending pieces of the squad's bodies in every direction.

"Shit, he knows we're here!" He turned to the rest of the platoon. "Get the fuck in there and find him!" He grabbed one of the assault rifles from a Humvee and walked in there with his men.

Jason finished making his trap and readied his bow. He watched them move past him and he notched an explosive arrow, turning the fuse to detonate in five seconds. He released the arrow and it embedded deep into the arm of one of the mercenaries. Three more ran over to hold him as they ripped the blade out. Once the arrow was out, it detonated, killing the four men.

The soldiers were on alert now. Their rifles were raised and ready to shoot at the slightest hint of foreign movement.

Jason crouched behind a bush with another arrow notched. He quickly shot through the bush and ran. The arrow pierced the man's armor and body alike, pinning him to a tree with a bleeding heart.

Kera glared through the scope and exhaled slowly with each squeeze of the trigger. She shot each of the shooters she'd spotted, taking them out cleanly in rapid fire before either of them could alert the others.

Jason circled behind them to get to the Humvee gunners. He lined up his shot with an arrow and fired it. The arrows flew through the exposed necks of the gunners, severing their brain stems in one well-aimed shot. He threw the bodies out onto the ground and took their weapons and ammo and loaded them into the back seat of the Humvee he intended to keep. He stalked back into the woods.

He approached a small cluster of men all wearing black except for one, whom wore a dark brown vest. He clicked his tongue twice. Hearing this the inside man swiftly dispatched of the small group he lead. Jason walked up to him.

"There's a girl up in that hill." Jason whispered, and pointed towards where Kera was. "She knows not to shoot you. Go and make sure she's safe." Jason stalked back into the woods. As Jason was stalking through the woods, he heard a large explosion from the trap he had set earlier. He ran through the numbers in his head and found there was only seven members left. He set out to find them.

He saw the final cluster of men. Only seven were left from the slaughter they had walked into. He saw a man in a silver beret, the platoon leader's second-in-command, trying to raise the rest of the platoon to no avail. Jason drew his side arm and swiftly shot the grunts. He returned his side arm to his holster and drew his Kopis.

"So you're the Harbinger of Death, Mr. Jason Montenegro!" The man smiled, drawing his own plain looking weapon.

Jason twirled his machete at his side, ready to bring it down upon him.

"I read a report on you. You're quite the hell-raiser."

"I came to kill you. Not make small talk," Jason snarled.

"Well, fine. Have it your way." The man grinned, as he brought his weapon down upon Jason's.

Jason blocked the strike and drove his elbow onto the side of the man's jaw, knocking him back. The man dove towards him with a blade ready to strike. Jason parried the slash and went to drive his left hand into the man's abdomen. The man dodged the punch, parried and moved in to slash. Jason dodged the slash and teep kicked the man away. He blinked a few times to drive the sting in his cheek to the back of his mind.

"Why you..." The man got back to his feet, one hand holding his middle, the other clasped around the hilt of his sword. Jason's face was still featureless as ever when he came to slash across the man's midsection. "You'll have to do better than that, kid." The man blocked the slash and grunted.

"Just try me." Jason growled as he dropped his blade towards the end of the man's machete, slicing his fingers off.

"You bastard," he hissed, gripping the blade with his other hand before it fell.

"That's what I call butterfingers," Jason laughed.

"Keep laughing kid," he snarled, twirling his blade.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jason's face turned cold once more as he began spinning his blade at his side. He spun around and swung his blade at the man. The man blocked the strike, then lunged forward with a downward swing. Jason stepped back and brought his machete up, slicing through the bone and flesh on the man's wrist.

"You sonuva bitch!" He howled, stumbling back with hatred in his eyes.

"You hit pretty hard but you just aren't too bright, are you?" Jason sighed. He twirled his machete at his side and clicked his ear piece on.

"Start heading back to the road."

"I'm staying till it's finished. Just in case." Kera spoke through the ear piece.

"Who you talking to?" He sneered.

"Somebody that just killed the rest of the platoon from six hundred-fifty meters away," Jason sighed. "And with Umbra's last platoon having been slaughtered here in these woods, I don't think anybody else is left to threaten us." He smirked.

"I'm honestly debating on if I should kill you or sever your other limbs and leave you here to rot." He leaned against a tree and pulled out a Snickers bar. He casually unwrapped it and munched on it.

"Do it, I dare you." He grunted. "They won't stop until you are dead."

"How much has Umbra told you guys? They tell you who I really am?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Told us to eliminate your ass at all costs." He glared at him. "Quit yapping and finish it."

"Such rudeness." Jason sighed. He walked within striking distance of of the man. "In all my time of leading the 666, I think you were the toughest guy I ever met." He said before slicing cleanly through the man's neck.

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone down upon him.

"Fuck!" Jason dropped his machete and ran for his bow and arrows. Before the helicopter could open fire, he notched three explosive tipped arrows and fired them at the helicopter. The arrows penetrated the fuselage. The helicopter burst into flames and a jagged scrap of metal came down towards Jason.

"Well, fuck." Was all he said before the metal drove into him and pinned him to a tree. "This hurts," he growled.

"Jason!" Kera shouldered the rifle and ran towards him, heart racing with each step that took her closer to the explosion. Tyler followed the woman. Both ran at an insane speed until they reached the sight of the burning wreckage. She couldn't lose him. Not now. Jason sat against a tree. The large piece of metal stuck out of him at least one foot. Blood ran from the wound and onto ground. A burning cigarette was held between his lips.

"Stay with me, babe." Kera cupped his face between her palms. Jason reached up to grab her hand.

"Leave me." He coughed out. "Just go. We'll meet again some day." He smiled.

"No!" She stared at him. "I'm not leaving." She pulled a bag out from under her vest. "You hang in there, ya hear me?"

"I don't think I can this time." Jason forced a chuckle. "I'm losing a lot of blood." He coughed.

"I will not lose you!" She ripped her sleeve off. "You, what's your name?" She asked the other guy.

"Tyler." He kneeled down beside his friend.

"I think you're gonna have to." Jason forced a slight chuckle. "There's kind of a helicopter rotor in my abdomen."

"Get him down and lay him on the ground." She blinked back tears. "I'm not losing you," she repeated firmly.

"That's a bad idea, Kera." Tyler whispered. "He'll bleed out in less than fifteen seconds. The wound is too bad."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jason stared deep into Kera's eyes. "Just leave me, babygirl," he whispered. "It'll all be okay." He stroked her cheek.

"No!" She cried out. "I'm not going anywhere." She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, forcing her tears to stay at bay, despite the sudden panic that seized her chest.

"Tyler, go. Take her and go." Jason commanded in a hoarse voice.

"Come on, Kera." Tyler grabbed her. "We've got to go."

"No!" She fought his hold. "I'm not leaving him." Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Go... please..." Jason choked out.

"Kera, let's go," Tyler whispered.

"Jas," she cried, feeling the icy claw of fear wrap around her heart. She reached for him while Tyler pulled her away. Tyler forced her into the Humvee and climbed into the driver's seat. The two took off down the road.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason leaned back against the tree and stared into the sky. He clenched his teeth as he remembered what he told Kera the night before.

_"Jas," she sighed softly, as she pushed back enough to look him in the eyes. "You okay?" She traced his jaw line, but her gaze remained locked to his._

_"I am now." Jason grinned as he pulled a cigarette from his pack._

_"Promise?" She leaned up to rest on his chest, but still gazed into his eyes so he could see the concern in hers._

_"Leiko's having a baby," He sighed. "Kinda makes me wish I had a family of my own." He glanced down at the woman in his arms. "Maybe we could have one of our own someday." He grinned as he lit the end of his cigarette._

_"I've often thought about it," she admitted softly, sharing one of her most guarded secrets with him. "Having a family some day." She kissed his chest. "Just didn't know if I'd ever find a guy, ya know?" She sighed and folded her hand under her chin. "Would you really want to? With me?" She titled her head to one side._

_"You really get me." ____Jason smiled. _ "We're like... perfect for each other." ___His thumb stroked her lips._ "Don't ruin this moment now. Just enjoy it."  


_"When you pulled away from me earlier," ____she rested her head against his chest, "_I wondered if I'd done something wrong?" She sighed, and drew a circle on his left pec.

_"You could never do anything wrong, baby. And I'm sorry. I was caught up in my little moment," he sighed. "Never again, kay?"_

_"Okay." She smiled and kissed his chest, then rested her hand on his other shoulder and closed her eyes._

"No... Not after that!" He growled and ripped his knife from it's sheathe. He hacked away at the rotor blade.

**XOXOXO:**

"We've gotta go back," Kera sobbed, spinning in the seat to try and see him. "We can't just leave him there." Tears blurred her vision.

"I'm sorry, we just can't," Tyler whispered.

Kera broke down crying harder than she ever had before. She hugged her waist and pulled her knees to her chest and her heart broke, shattering to pieces. The overwhelming sadness and sheer agony at the thought of never seeing Jason, never holding him, or being held by him again, confirmed something she'd suspected for a while now. Her stomach churned at the intensity of the emotional storm building inside her.

A sharp pain rang through her the back of her head. Tyler's neck was wrapped in a cloth garrote. Tyler jerked the steering wheel, flipping the Humvee several times. The three were thrown from the vehicle.

Tyler stared up at the massively taller man. He stood over seven feet tall and wore a red '666' beret on top of his head. He stood up and threw a right. The man caught Tyler's fist in one of his large hands. He shoved it to the side and slammed his own fist onto Tyler's jaw, knocking him to the ground.

Despite her head hurting like a bitch, Kera reached behind her and drew out her blades, tossing several at the huge guy, hitting the middle of the backs of both hands and right side of his chest.

"Guess they didn't tell you about me, huh?" She stood to her feet and pulled out two more daggers, pinning him with a cold gaze. "Your people took him from me," she said in a deceptively calm voice. "And now, you're gonna pay."

She quickly threw the daggers, embedding them into vital areas that would inflict a lot of pain, but she wouldn't let him die. Not yet. She wanted him to suffer first. If she'd wanted to kill him quickly, she could have done so by sinking the first dagger she threw into his jugular and he'd have never known.

The large man growled as he ripped them from his body. He delivered a solid kick to the side of her head, knocking her unconscious, even though she'd thrown up her arms to try to absorb the brunt of the blow. The large man pulled back a flap from his trench coat and withdrew a .500 S&W magnum. He aimed it straight at Tyler's head.

"Carpe diem." His voice was infinitely deeper and rougher than Jason's. He pulled the hammer back when suddenly the engine of a speeding vehicle roared behind him. He turned and emptied the cylinder into the windshield. The front end of the massive Humvee drove into his legs, snapping them in half while his upper half flew over the vehicle.

The Humvee screeched to a halt and slowly backed up, forcing the man to scream in intense agony as the vehicle slowly crushed his insides. When the tire came to his head, the full weight slammed down, forcing blood, gray matter, and chunks of skull flying.

Jason emerged from the Humvee with his shirt wrapped around the wound.

"I think I'm losing a lot of blood." Was all he said before he passed out on the cold concrete.

**XOXOXO:**

"How did I get here?" Jason asked, as he stared at the white ceiling and walls.

"I drove you." Tyler answered with a grin. He pointed to Kera, whose head rested on the bed, while her hands held Jason's bigger hand. "She hasn't left your side since she woke up after her slight concussion."

Jason gave a small smile and he lightly squeezed Kera's hand.

"Thanks, brother." He looked at Tyler.

"Your girl there has one nasty temper!" He grinned. "You should have seen her go off on the nurses when they insisted she leave you long enough to eat something." He chuckled.

"Yeah. I love her nasty little temper." He smirked. "Although some food would have been nice. Everything I ate came out with that rotor blade." Jason finished with a laugh.

"I went to get a bite for us and when I returned she was clean passed out." Tyler walked over to the table and picked up a bag of burgers and fries. He handed the bag to Jason. "It's still warm."

"Awesome!" Jason opened the bag and dumped it's contents onto the tray before him. "What'd they say about all the gear?" He dipped a few fries into the burger drippings and popped them into his mouth.

"We've been dodging their questions." Tyler's shoulders lifted in a careless shrug.

"Ah. I see."

"Jason?" Kera mumbled half asleep as she began to stir and then sat up.

"I'm right here, baby." He squeezed Kera's hand.

She jumped up from her chair and wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing. She pulled back and slapped his shoulder hard.

"Don't you ever, ever scare me like that again!" She hugged him again and cried.

"I would have died there had it not been for you." Jason rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"I wanted to," she whispered. "When I thought I'd lost you."

"You'll never lose me, baby." He scratched his stubble and shoved more fries into his mouth.

"I'm holding you to that." She cried harder against his shoulder and hugged him tightly as if he might disappear at any moment. He smiled and gave Kera a reassuring squeeze. The others filed into the room.

"So, he's awake." Bankotsu smirked. "How you feeling?"

"Like a rotor pinned me to an oak tree."

"How was target practice?" Bankotsu pinned him with a serious gaze**. **

"You could say that it was a blast."

"You could have just told me you two were going out to kill. I'd have loved to get in on the action." He rubbed his hands to show his eagerness. Blue eyes twinkled with glee.

"We needed you to keep Inuyasha from dragging Kags off to the well," Kera said. "Besides, you wouldn't have known how to use the gear."

"Kill joy," Bankotsu sighed.

"Don't worry," she teased, "You'll have plenty of action with Naraku."

"Not the same." He pouted.

"Whose this?" Tyler asked, eying the newcomer with caution.

"Bankotsu, a friend of mine." Kagome entered the room.

"You weren't kidding about being twins." Tyler mused, as he nodded to Kagome.

Kera remained sitting next to Jason with her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So, you're still alive." Inuyasha snorted as he entered the room.

"Bite your tongue or I'll cut it out." Kera glared at him.

"Interesting bunch." Tyler laughed, standing on the other side of his friend.

"Inuyasha, you promised to behave," Kagome chastised.

"Yeah puppy, mind your manners." Bankotsu laughed.

Leiko burst into the room and stormed over to Jason's bedside then slapped his face.

"You idiot! How dare you go out there and get hurt? I thought you were finished with this shit?" Tears leaked down her cheeks as she sobbed, hugging him, squashing Kera a bit in the process.

"You promised you were done getting shot at." Leiko pulled back and glared at him. "I don't want my baby growing up without their uncle."

"Jeez, I get a massive piece of a tail rotor through my stomach and now my baby sister slaps me across the face? Can this day get any better?"

"Promise me right now that you're done." Leiko stood with her hands on her hips, glaring hard at him.

"Hermana, I just killed whatever military force Umbra had left. I think I'm done with 'em now." He laughed and glanced around at the people collected in the room. "After I get outta here, we're gonna go shopping. I feel like buyin' things."

"Only you would feel like buying things after this." Kera smiled and kissed his cheek. "Nice to see you still have a sense of humor." She hugged him, trying to push her lingering fears for him aside.

"If you can't have a good laugh when things seem down, you may as well try to stop making it better." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Plus, I've got some things in mind."

"Really?" Kera grinned and kissed his jaw. "Like what?"

"So, who was Umbra?" Bankotsu asked.

"How can you afford all this stuff you keep buying?" Kagome voiced.

"Umbra was a company Kera worked for and the people that contracted my mercenaries and I. Nothin' more, nothin' less." Jason switched his gaze from Bankotsu to Kagome. "Because I've got money. Duh. Silly goose." He chuckled.

"K... Kera worked for them?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Before I got sent here." She stared at her twin. "And before you ask I did whatever the job required. Minus a few lines I refused to cross. So, now you know." She shrugged.

"Kera, how could you?" Kagome paled.

"I was very good at my job." She replied proudly and turned to Jason. "We make a great team." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well... For starters, I need to get my car fixed so that's top priority. Afterwards, we could all go to that really big mall up north and buy some things and stop off at this place I know. And... where's my baby?" He absently rubbed his hip where his large handgun would normally be holstered.

"It's safe." Kera smiled and passed it to him.

"How did you get that in here?" Kagome demanded.

"When you carry weapons for a lifetime, you learn to be sneaky." Kera replied calmly.

Jason slid the magazine out and locked the slide back, inspecting the weapon. He put the magazine back into the gun and closed the slide, latching the safety, and handing it back to Kera.

"Thanks, babygirl." He smiled. "Just hang on to that for a bit for me, hm?" He licked his lips and picked up the hospital phone. He rang for the front desk and a female voice rang through the ear piece. "Bring 25cc's of morphine to room 527. The meds are starting to wear off. Thanks." He hung the phone back up and turned to Inuyasha. "What's the matter, pup? Why ain't ya sayin' anything? Buyo got your tongue?" He laughed.

"I got your back, babe. Always." She kissed his cheek and put it away where no one could see it. She faced her boyfriend. "I'm helping repair Rose and don't argue. You blew her up to protect my family. It's the least I can do."

"Hey, who's arguing?" He gave Kera a kiss on the cheek. "I like the idea of a sexy woman in skimpy clothing gettin' down and dirty with me in the garage." He winked.

"Just tell me where I can help and I'm there." Kera blushed.

"Oh don't worry. I'll letcha know." Jason winked.

"Ya better." She grinned.

The nurse came in and administered the meds.

"Remember, he's not to be upset." She instructed the group and then took her leave.

"So, you're both psychos," Inuyasha grunted.

"You wanna see psycho, motherfucker?" Jason's head snapped to Inuyasha. "I'll show you psycho!"

"Shut up or leave." Kera jumped up and kicked Inuyasha into Bankotsu. "It's that simple."

"Baby, I love you and your temper." Jason chuckled as he grabbed the back belt loop on her jeans and pulled her down to sit on the bed.

"Good, cause it ain't going nowhere and neither am I." She grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed the back of her hand. "Where's Leonidas and Gramps?" He stared at Leiko.

"At the house," Leiko sighed. "And Dorian opted to stay with them."

"I woulda stayed with Leonidas, but I wanted to be here when you woke up." Kera hugged him.

Leiko walked over to Inuyasha, who Bankotsu shoved away from him as fast as he'd caught him, and punched him in the gut.

"You heard the nurse. Don't upset him." She glared at him.

Kagome got between them, only to be pulled out of the way by Bankotsu.

"Stay out of this one, little miko."

Inuyasha growled at Leiko, who ignored him.

"Hopefully Leo hasn't mauled him or Gramps hasn't done away with him. You know how both of them get." His jaw clenched. He turned to face Kera and scooted off to the side a bit then pulled her down to lay with him. Kera grinned at him and snuggled closer to him, keeping in mind his wounds.

"Cock block." Jason chuckled as he buried his face into Kera's neck. "And guess what you'll be getting when I'm all better," he whispered into her ear and nipped at her jawline.

"Tell me." She giggled, then nibbled his earlobe.

"I think you already know. Unless…" He threw the blankets over them both and slid Kera's hand into his hospital gown. "That's gone too." He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"No, babe it's all there." She grinned and squeezed him. "Every delicious inch," she whispered, then kissed him.

"Aw, that's so cute," Bankotsu teased.

"Let go," Kagome huffed and pulled his hands off her waist.

"We want you home. So get better soon." Leiko faced her brother. "Now, I'm tired so I'm going home." She turned to Tyler. "The hotel room has been arranged for you." With that she left.

"Not again!" Kagome covered her face and spun away.

"Hey man, we're still here," Tyler reminded bemused.

"What the fuck? Kera, get your ass off that bed, now!"

"Daddy!" Kagome spun around with a squeal and hugged the newcomer. "Maybe you can get them to stop their indecent displays." Kagome hooked a thumb at the bed.

Soru stormed over and yanked the cover off.

"Now, Kera." He glared at her.

"Hi, Daddykins." She sighed, as she climbed off the bed.

"So, you're the infamous father." Bankotsu smirked.

"I came to see what has both of my girls in this room and I find you making out with a guy and in front of other people… Kera, you've never behaved like this before." He glared at her and snatched her by the elbow.

She broke free of his hold and spun around to sit by Jason again.

"Well, this de-escalated rather quickly." Jason sat up and laced his fingers behind his head. "Welcome home." He smirked. "Haven't seen you in a while, Soru. I never knew you were Kera's daddy."

"I don't make a habit of flaunting my daughters around. And neither does she, usually." Soru shot him a withering glare. "Of all people she's with you?"

"If you got a problem with Jas and I dating, than-" He silenced her with stern a glare. The one he'd used on her when she'd misbehaved as a kid.

"Do you have any idea who this guy is?" He demanded.

"I'm sure you're about to tell me," she said in a bored manner and scooted closer to Jason. "You didn't tell me you knew my father. How?" She turned to to face her boyfriend.

"When I first joined up with Umbra, he was my supervisor during my time in 115. I also helped him train a few batches of the new recruits."

"He's the one who did most of my training." She blinked.

"This is not a good man, Kera." Soru sighed.

"He is," she defended, glaring at her father.

"He's an infamous war criminal known for his brutality. He's responsible for multiple counts of genocide, execution of surrendering soldiers, slaughtering civilians, hundreds of non-wartime murders, inhumane imprisonment and killing methods. He executed one of our targets with a chainsaw."

"The skull's resting above my fireplace." Jason smirked.

"Really? You'll have to show me, Jas." Kera grinned.

"Will do." Jason smirked.

"People can change." She turned back to her father.

"Not this one," Soru growled. "He's evil. Did I mention the money, drugs, weapons, and people smuggling? And thousands of unreported crimes." Kera stood listening to her father list off Jason's long list of sins, one by one. "That's why," Soru pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jason, "I have to end this."

Tyler whipped out his own gun and cocked the hammer back with it aimed at Soru's head. At the same time Kera jumped out of her chair and stood between Jason and the gun, glaring at her father.

"If you wanna kill Jason, you'll have to kill me first." She pulled out her daggers and dropped into her battle stance, ready to take on her father if needed.

"You would stand against me? For him?" Soru stared at her, gun still aimed.

"Whatever he did in the past, Jason has changed."

"How can you say that? Even after everything I just told you?"

"Jason almost died protecting our family." Kera glared at her father. "He even blew up his car to protect us."

"Why would he protect our family?" Soru demanded.

"When we discovered Devon was a plant, I knew Umbra would come. I asked Jason to help me protect my family and he did. Without hesitation." She stared her father down. "From the first day we met Jason has protected me. I didn't ask him to. He just did."

"Why would he?" Soru demanded.

"Because she's fucking him," Inuyasha snorted.

"Get out of the way, Kera." Soru's eyes narrowed and a muscle besides his jaw ticked.

"No," she spoke calmly. "Everything he did the night he got hurt was to protect us." Her gaze pinned her father. Soru opened his mouth to say something, but her eyes narrowed further and he shut his mouth. Never in her life had his little princess talked to him in such a manner before.

"He has a lot of darkness in him. I'm not denying that. But, Jason has goodness in him too. And I won't let _anyone_ take him from me. Not even you," she ended, voice full of determination.

"In battle Jason's always only had one thing on his mind. Surviving," Tyler spoke up. "But, when he found me the first thing he told me, was to make sure Kera was safe." His eyes narrowed and his voice hardened. "Pull that trigger pal, and you die too."

"I'm telling you dad, he's changed," Kera insisted.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Jason accepted me when no one else would, without question."

"How do you know it's not a ploy?" Soru challenged.

"We talk about things. Stuff no one else understands."

"Did he tell you about his son?" Soru watched her eyes widen as shock registered in her features. "I'll take that as a no." Soru smirked. "Maybe he's only telling you what you want to hear."

"Jason's not like that," she argued, although the news he had a son he hadn't told her about was like a fist to her gut, she knew Jason wouldn't treat her like that. "He cares about me."

"How do you know, princess? Men do a lot of things to get what they want." His voice hardened.

"Jason's different," she insisted, spine stiff. "He wouldn't do that to me."

Jason growled and his chest heaved. Without a moments hesitation, he sprung from the hospital bed, disconnecting all of the medical machinery he was hooked up to and snatched the gun from Tyler's hand.

"Don't you ever bring up my son again, motherfucker!" He shouted and blood began to soak through his hospital gown. "You don't know me. You don't know what I've been through!" He pushed the gun to Soru's temple.

"You have no right to judge him, dad." Kera hissed. Then faced Jason and placed her hand over his. "He may be acting like an ass, but he's still my father."

Jason let a deep growl vibrate through his chest.

"Jas," Kera cupped his face between her hands. "Focus on me. Okay?" She stroked his cheek.

Jason tore his face from Kera's grasp and doubled over, spewing blood from his mouth. Kera knelt beside him and rubbed his back in soothing strokes, as the nurses ran in and shooed everyone out as the doctor re-stitched his wounds.

Jason gripped tight to the edge of the bed while the nurses and doctors worked on his abdomen a second time. _How dare that motherfucker come in and talk to Kera like that and use my own son as leverage against me? _A tear slid down the side of his face._ My baby boy… _Anger and sadness rushed through him. His mind raced as did his heart.

The doctors finished the stitches and were applying fresh bandages to the wound.

**Outside the room:**

"How dare you try to turn me against Jason like that? Especially after everything he did for our family." Kera fumed, scowling at her father. "You had absolutely no call bringing his kid into it! That's something Jason should have told me. Not you!"

"Don't you think you should be more upset that Jason kept such a secret from you?" Kagome asked.

"Obviously his son died, or he'd have introduced me to him by now," she snapped at her twin. Her eyes flared as she rounded on her father.

"To bring an innocent child into the conversation was bad enough, but to attack Jason by bringing his dead son into it… That was cruel! And it's something the father I grew up with would have never done." Kera snarled. Too angry to look at her father anymore, she spun away from him, to watch through the glass as the doctor finished working on Jason's wounds.

"Hey," Tyler settled a hand on her shoulder. "Jason is a tough guy. He'll be okay."

Kera nodded, wishing she could be in there with him. She wanted to hold him and absorb his pain. The doctor walked out and Kera ran over to him.

"Is Jason okay?" Obvious concern was in her voice and on her features.

"You can go in now. But, don't upset him," the doctor warned sternly. "The rest of you will have to leave for now. Visiting hours are about up."

"Hey tiger. How ya feeling?" Kera entered the room. She walked over to Jason and stroked his forehead.

"I don't know at this particular point in time." He sighed. "Ya know, they don't allow smoking in here. It's bullshit."

"I'm sorry about what dad did." She carefully hugged him. "He had no call to behave like that." She pulled back and sat in the chair next to his bed. "I can't believe he did that after all you've done for my family," she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey. none of that, babygirl." He smiled. "No crying. Please?" Jason reached over and brushed his thumb against her cheek. She nodded and held his hand, nuzzling her cheek against it.

"When you're ready, I'd like to know about him. Your son. But, only when you're ready." She kissed his hand and rested it in her lap, drawing circles on the back with her free hand.

"I'll tell you about him... someday." The pain still lingered in his voice.

"Would you like me to go so you can rest?" She squeezed his hand.

"Nah. I enjoy your company." He brought her hand to his lips and gave the back of it a light kiss.

"I'd rather stay. But, if you needed it, I'd give you some space." She blushed and reached over to stroke his forehead with her other hand. "I'm glad Umbra's finally gone." A long, slow sigh left her.

"Same here." He smiled. "But really, I want you to stay."

"Good." She kissed his forehead. "Everybody else was sent home." She said, to let him know her father wouldn't be back that night. "I'm gonna ask the doctors to let me stay with you tonight."

"Ask 'em when they come back." He scooted over a bit to make room for Kera on the bed. "Come lay down." He patted the mattress.

"I will." She smiled and cuddle next to him, running her fingers over his chest. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He draped an arm over her and buried his face in her neck.

She giggled and hugged him, careful not to touch his wounds.

"You and me. We can get through anything together." She kissed his jaw.

"That we can." He kissed her forehead and held her hand in his. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes.

Jason closed his eyes and followed her to sleep.

**XOXOXO:**

When Jason woke up the next morning Soru was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Before you have me thrown out, hear me out," Soru sighed. "The last thing I expected to come home to was my princess dating, yet alone dating a guy like you." He rubbed his temples. then pulled his hand away and stared Jason in the eyes.

"I've never had to share Kera with anyone but Devon. And I knew I could trust him." He laughed bitterly. "Well, I thought I could."

Jason glared at the man, his jaw was painfully clenched.

"It was wrong of me to bring your son into the argument. Kera was right to bitch me out over it." He hung his head. "You didn't deserve that and neither did she. I was a complete ass and I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, not used to apologizing for anything.

"You protected my family when I couldn't. For that I'm grateful. Still don't like the idea of my princess growing up on me. But, the fact she stood between you and me, ready to fight me, speaks for itself. Whether this is serious to you or not. It is for her."

Jason slowly reached over to his Desert Eagle and gripped on to the barrel. He climbed out of bed and walked over to Soru, holding the gun out for him.

"Take it."

"Why would you give me this?" Soru blinked.

"It's a you're welcome. And a thank you. For bringing Kera into this world." He reached down and grabbed Soru's hand, holding it to the grip. "Now, take it."

"I appreciate the gesture. But, I don't need your piece. You'll need it to protect her. Just give me your solemn vow not to hurt her." He stroked Kera's cheek. "As I'm sure you've figured out by now, she's not that experienced with men. I just don't want her hurt."

"I have more. And that's what this is. Where I come from, you don't give the woman's parents some fancy gift. You give them your weapon. It symbolizes death of the previous owner if they were to mistreat their daughter." He glanced over to Kera. "If I am to ever break her heart, you can kill me, Soru. If I don't kill myself." He turned around to walk back to the bed where he laid down, absently staring out of the window.

"Thank you." Soru stared at the gun and placed it in his lap. "Again I'm sorry for how I reacted. Coming home to my baby making out wasn't something I ever expected to deal with." He sat back in the chair.

"Kera and I, we're closer than people think, since I'm the only parent she's known before coming here." His jaw tightened. "It's hard for me to admit she's grown up on me. But, I can see that she has."

Kera stirred just enough to cuddle to Jason as if to ease some of his frustrations.

"Do you know how close I was to my baby and his mother, Soru?" Jason licked the inside of his cheek. He clenched his jaw.

"More importantly, do you know how they died?" He took in a deep breath. "My friend was raped repeatedly. The mafia sent twenty people. They all went twice before pulling her teeth out, plugging her nose and ramming their cocks down her throat until she couldn't draw air." He gripped tight to the bed post.

"They kicked my baby around like a soccer ball and threw him into the river." He sat up from the bed to stare the man in the eyes.

"Do you know what that's like? Coming home to a slaughtered family? If I wasn't there, that's what would have happened." He blinked back his tears and ground his teeth together to finish his sentence.

"I will kill anybody that gets anywhere near Kera or her family, in the most horrifyingly brutal way possible. I'll slice them in fucking half and hang them on a cross in my yard. That's how much I care for your daughter, Soru. She's with me. She'll be safe." He laid back down with his back facing Kera and Soru with his eyes closed, sealing the tears within away.

"I didn't realize it was that brutal. And I didn't know you were close to the baby's mother." He sighed. "All I know is what the report said."

"It's always about the reports. Thing is, I never reported it…" He turned to face Soru. "You mind letting me sleep?" He laid back down."

"Umbra always kept tabs on you. I'll keep the rest away for a while so you can sleep." Soru kissed Kera's cheek, then sighed and left the room.

Kera snuggled to Jason mumbling half asleep as everything she'd just heard replayed in her mind. No wonder Jason always tried to be the tough guy around everyone.

"Jas," she said to let him know she was awake as she reached to stroke his cheek. "Did you love her?" She asked. "Your baby's mother."

"She was a great friend. We knew each other for a long time. But, I didn't love her in that way."

"So, she's who the door was made for?" She smiled. "Were you there for the pregnancy and birth?"

"My baby and my friend. It wasn't finished in time though... And yes I was."

"We can take the door back off and get a new one for the house." She smiled. "The only threat left now is Inuyasha taking Kags through the well."

"No. Keep the door." He smiled sadly. "It's yours." She stared at him a minute in shock.

"When I move out, I'll take it with me." She smiled. "I won't live with my parents forever."

"You could come live with me." He laughed.

"Really?" She smiled. "Think you can handle me around all the time?"

"Baby, I know I can."

"You sure?" She grinned. "I can be a handful at times."

"I'm sure babe. I gotcha."

"I like the idea of seeing you every morning. I've gotten used to waking up in your arms." She smiled. "Not too keen on Dorian being so close by." She frowned. "Gonna be sticking real close to you." She grinned and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Same here." Jason smirked.

"Your friend's loss musta hit pretty hard. I can't imagine what you felt." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I wish I coulda helped."

"Hey, it's okay. It happened long ago." Jason placed his forehead against hers and wiped away her tears. "I've got you now."

"We got each other now." She smiled and cupped his face between her palms. She pressed her lips against his briefly then pulled back. "You gave dad the gun? I thought that gun was your baby?"

"You mean more to me than six pounds of metal." He smiled.

"Really?" She grinned. "You mean a lot to me too, Jas." She nuzzled against him with a content sigh. "Just how much... I can't put into words."

"I feel the same way, babygirl." He kissed the top of her forehead. She beamed at him with happiness in her eyes and hugged him.

"When you get healed I'm gonna show you just how much." She nibbled his ear lobe.

"Oh, baby," He growled. "I can't wait."

"Me either," she laughed. "So, heal soon." She yawned. "You'd think I'd already had enough sleep." She pouted, closing her tired eyes.

"I'll get right on that. Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Jason wrapped his arm around Kera and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Sorry this update took so long, guys. A bit of stuff has been going on recently on my end so we haven't really gotten much done in a while but finally, here it is! **

**I know you guys are also on about how this story seems more focused around Jason and Kera, don't worry, we're doing the same with all the characters. We just need some time to introduce them and get them into the picture so you know how they all act, think, and work. Also, the end of this chapter marks the end of the Umbra Saga. **

**We'll be getting to the Feudal Era here in a few chapters as well so don't worry about that. Thanks for reading and, as always, stay beautiful! :D****  
****-Fury**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Inuyasha fandom or any of its characters. Those belong solely to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**We're merely torturing… I mean playing with them for pure enjoyment. All OCs belong to Tempest and Fury.**

**Umbra Saga Wrap Up Interview:  
**

**Q: Jason,** how do you feel now that Kera knows about your past?

**Jason: **I feel like it's a good thing. I know about her. She knows about me. There aren't any secrets between us. It's all out in the open now.

**Q. Jason,** do you feel it has brought you two closer?

**Jason:** Well, yeah. It definitely hasn't pushed us apart.

**Q. Jason,** now that you've met her father again, do you think you two can get along?

**Jason:** We share the same interests, we both care for Kera. As long as he doesn't get in my way, I won't get in his.

**Q. Jason,** what do you think of Bankotsu and Inuyasha?

**Jason:** Bankotsu's an alright guy. He hasn't really given me any troubles and makes for good conversation. As far as I know, he's the only one that can drink as much as me. -laughs-

But Inuyasha... Inuyasha's just irritating. He's loud, obnoxious and doesn't listen to anybody except to Kagome and that's only when she face plants him into the ground.

**Q. Kera,** how do you feel about Jason now that you know about his son and his past?

**Kera:** I feel like I know him better now. I can understand him more. What he's been through has definitely shaped him into the wonderful man he is now. One I'm lucky to have at my side. I'm proud to be with him and anyone who doesn't like us together can fuck off!

**Q. Kera**, what did anal feel like?

**Kera:** *blushes* It hurt at first. It was definitely an… interesting experience.

**Q. Kagome,** what do you think of your twin?

**Kagome:** She's abrupt and sometime rude. And I don't like that she's killed people… But, she also has a really big heart. I'd like to learn more about her, but, at the same time I'm scared what I might learn. She's nothing like I'd expected.

**Q. Bankotsu,** what do you think of Jason?

**Bankotsu:** He enjoys his work and doesn't make no bones about who and what he is. I think we might grow to be friends in time.

**Q. Leiko,** what do you think of your brother's girlfriend?

**Leiko:** She can kick ass with the best of them and really cares about Jas. I think he's found a good match.

**Q. Soru,** I know it was quite a shock to arrive and find Kera and Jason together… What do you think of Jason now?

**Soru: **He's dangerous. But, I know he'll protect her. He's already proven that he cares about her. Long as he keeps her happy, I'm happy for her.

**Q. Leonidas,** do you think Inuyasha is a good boy?

**Leonidas:** -deep growl-

**Q. Leonidas,** do you think Kera will be a good match for your master?

**Leonidas:** -barks and wags tail happily-

**Q. Inuyasha,** you're obviously impatient to get back to the FE. Is that because of the battle with Naraku, or because Kikyo is waiting?

**Inuyasha:** I'm not answering a question like that! But the only thing I care about right  
now is going back. I hate this city air.

**XOXOXO:**

**A/N: Hey all. It's getting intense, huh? Anyway, we've got lots of new twists for you this chapter and some R&R time. Thanks for your continued faves, follows and reviews. No worries Ban/Kagers there is quite a bit of Ban/Kag-age here, so enjoy! As always we appreciate the support. **

**~Tempest.**

**XOXOXO: **

**Chapter Six:**

**XOXOXO:**

"So, she was right about the kid being dead." Bankotsu mused, standing outside the door to Jason's room.

"She always was observant." Soru nodded. "You all need to let him rest a bit."

Bankotsu nodded and led Kagome and Inuyasha away.

"How did she know?" Kagome asked, finally finding her voice. "How could she possibly have known that?"

"Kera seems pretty smart. When it comes to Jason… she gets him in a way no one else ever has." Tyler offered with a smile. "For what it's worth, sir, I've never seen Jas so open with anyone before. Especially with his affection."

Soru nodded, stared at the gun he'd received, and then walked off.

"How long have you two known each other?" Bankotsu asked, staring at Tyler.

"Since he created the platoon, so close to nine years now." Tyler grinned.

"What do you mean Jason created the platoon?"

"Exactly what I said, man. He bank rolled a cool ten-million into starting it up."

"Probably all blood money," Inuyasha snapped. Disgust was clear in his voice.

"Money he took from the mafia after he killed their asses for what they did to his kid and his friend." Tyler replied seriously.

"Are you telling us that Jason took on the entire mafia?" Kagome asked stunned.

"Not alone, but yeah. We all did." Tyler grinned. "He banked another five-billion to put their asses on the hit-list as soon as he found out too. No way were they living after what they had done."

"Heed my words. Never piss of Jason," Tyler said bluntly. "Especially by attacking his family." He grinned. "Unless of course you have a death wish."

"How the hell did he get that much money?" Kagome gasped, then frowned. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Losing his son like that… Losing a child period does things to a guy. But, to lose one like that…" Bankotsu sighed heavily and shook his head side to side. "I'd have been out for blood from every one of those fuckers too." His voice deepened, taking on a evil sound to it and his hands balled into fists.

"You act like you actually know," Inuyasha snorted.

"I know _exactly_ what losing a child is like," Bankotsu bit out through clenched teeth.

"You had a kid?" Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped to face Bankotsu.

"Yeah," he sighed. "_Had _being the key word." He stared away from her so that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes that came every time he remembered those horrible events. His jaw clenched.

"So, what happened?" Inuyasha snorted. Not that he really cared. Truth was he couldn't care less about the mercenary. He still couldn't believe he was stuck working with he and his group of thugs. Damn Kagome and her soft heart.

"A demon I worked with ate him. I killed the demon in a brutal, painful way. End of story." Bankotsu moved to walk away from the group, but Kagome wrapped her arms around him from behind and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She tightened her arms around him, shedding tears for the pain he must have felt. She felt her heart breaking for him because she knew he'd never allow himself to cry over it. Instead he'd lock the pain deep inside and suffer alone.

Bankotsu stopped, blinked, then turned and gathered her into his arms.

"Why are you crying?" He stared at her tears and tilted his head to the side. "You didn't know him and you didn't do anything."

"You didn't deserve that," she cried, body wracking with each sob.

"You're shedding tears… for me?" Bankotsu inhaled a shocked breath. No one but Jakotsu had ever cried for him.

"I can't help it," Kagome whispered, with obvious pain in her voice.

Still shocked, he pushed her head to rest against his shoulder and pat her head. He didn't know how to comfort a crying woman. And he still couldn't believe she was crying for him…

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha snapped.

Tyler placed a firm hand on Inuyasha's shoulder holding him back. "Stay out of it, man." He said calmly. "Give them a moment."

"Like hell!" Inuyasha slapped his hand away. "And don't touch me again."

Tyler held up his hands in a 'you win' manner and shook his head side to side.

Bankotsu and Kagome had walked off and closer to Soru, who sent Inuyasha a stern glare.

"Why is my daughter crying?" He demanded, moving to his feet.

"I'm okay, daddy." She pulled away from Bankotsu's shoulder to send Soru a watery smile.

Bankotsu used his thumbs to brush her tears away and then kissed her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear, before stepping away so her father could hug her.

"I didn't know, daddy." She hugged her father.

"It's okay, sweetie." He stroked a hand over her back.

Bankotsu watched the girl who had just given him a gift he'd never thought to receive and smiled. The affection between father and daughter was clear to anyone who watched them together. He silently wondered what having a parent who cared so much was like. Considering his mother had been killed in front of him by his father in a drunken rage, he'd never know.

Kagome continued to weep in her father's arms, for Bankotsu's pain and for what they had learned about Jason. No wonder he was such a hard-ass all the time. Utter shame filled her at how she'd treated Jason since meeting him.

"Hey," Soru pulled Kagome back to look in her eyes. "How about we all go out and get them some food, eh? I'm sure they're getting sick of hospital food by now." He chuckled. "Never been fond of it myself."

"Kera hasn't eaten a bite since Jas got hurt." Tyler offered. "I'm sure she's famished by now. And Jason can always eat." He grinned.

"She has a habit of not eating when she's worried." Soru nodded.

"Okay." Kagome wiped her tears away. She tucked her smaller hand into her father's larger one. She'd missed walking with him like this. It was one of her fondest childhood memories.

"Why did Kera work for Umbra?" She wanted to understand her twin. Obviously Kera wasn't all bad. She cared deeply enough to protect their family… Why would she have taken that burden on alone? Well… not completely alone, since she had Jason. But, still…

"That was my doing. They promised to leave you, mom, gramps, and Souta be, if I took Kera to work for them." Soru sighed.

"You trained her?" It was a statement, not a question. She knew her daddy well enough to know he'd never trust Kera's training to anyone but himself.

"Of course." Soru replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Ever since she started walking." He stopped and stared at her. "You're sister didn't enjoy the work required of her, Kags. It was her duty. And until now, she's always put her duty before everything else."

"I guess I was a bit hard on her," Kagome sighed, as Bankotsu fell into step beside them.

"It's possible that what Kera did at Umbra is why she's so willing to accept Jason without judging him. I'm sure her past isn't squeaky clean either."

"Kera's done many things," Soru confirmed. "But, she's made peace with what she's done. She's never apologized for being who she is." Soru one-arm-hugged his daughter and playfully tweaked her nose. "And you shouldn't expect her to."

"You've raised quite a gal." Tyler grinned. "She may even be able to stand toe-to-toe with Jason when he's in his moods."

"Still not crazy about the fact she's grown up on me." Soru scowled.

"I don't think any parent is." Bankotsu chuckled, then looked away falling silent as an aura of gloom crept over him.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome slipped her free hand into Bankotsu's and gave his a light squeeze of reassurance. He blinked, then stared at her and squeezed her hand back. A silent communication between them.

"So, mom tells me you're behind on school work," Soru's voice adapted the strict father tone.

"Um, yeah. A bit." Kagome blushed. "I have responsibilities somewhere else."

"Be that as it may, you're catching up your school work." Soru decreed in a no nonsense voice. "No more well hopping until it's done."

"That's not your call to make!" Inuyasha barked.

"Actually, it is." Soru spun to glare at him. "I'm her father. Not you."

"Daddy, I have to help Inuyasha repair the jewel." Kagome faced her father.

"I'm not stopping you from it." He scowled. "But, I _am_ postponing it until your studies are caught up."

"What about the others depending on me?" She frowned.

"Naraku won't wait forever," Inuyasha argued.

"Her education comes first, period." Soru ended the argument, then returned to walking toward the closest restaurant.

Inuyasha's amber eyes narrowed at the men beside Kagome. No way was he going to wait that damned long.

"Did you always make Kera do hers?" Kagome pouted.

"Always," Soru answered matter-of-factly. "The minute she got back from an assignment, she started her work. Because she knew if it wasn't done when I returned she'd be confined to her room until it was."

"What's so damned important about this education business anyways?" Inuyasha growled.

"Education is vital for her future. Do you really think she's going to settle for living in the past where it's non stop violence?" Soru demanded, facing Inuyasha with a scowl.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," Kagome supplied.

"Whatever choice Kagome makes… And make no mistake it is _her_ choice, not yours! She will be prepared for her future." Soru ended with a scowl.

"I'm starting to see where Kera got her temper from," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Damn straight." Soru smirked.

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at their backs. Tyler chuckled. They all stopped outside of WacDonald's.

"You and you friends can order what you like." Soru kissed Kagome's cheek, then went to make the order for Kera and Jason.

"Thanks, daddy." Kagome smiled and realized she was still holding Bankotsu's hand. She blushed.

"So, what's this food about?" He smirked and tugged her towards the counter.

"You'll like it," she whispered, still blushing.

Tyler strolled over, tugging Inuyasha by the collar. He ordered his food and turned to Inuyasha.

"You gonna eat or not?"

Inuyasha grunted and made a quick order. After all the food was ordered Soru pulled out his wallet and paid for it, then the group found a booth to sit in.

Kagome pulled her hand away from Bankotsu and chose to sit next to her daddy. It had been many years since she'd last sat next to her daddy and with all the testosterone in the air she felt safest beside him.

Bankotsu smiled and sat across from her. Tyler and Inuyasha pulled over a couple of chairs and sat on opposite ends.

Kagome picked up her burger and unwrapped it, keeping her eyes on her food. She took a bite and sighed in bliss. This wasn't a meal she got to have often so she intended to enjoy every bite, despite Inuyasha glaring at her.

"So," Bankotsu unwrapped his food and stared at it. "What's this called?" He asked, sniffing it cautiously. Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"It's a burger." She giggled at the perplexed look on his face.

"I forgot you weren't from this era." Soru mused, biting into his own food with a hearty appetite.

"Go ahead," Kagome urged. "Try it." She bite into hers again and smiled as he took a small bite. She swallowed and grinned. "You got to take big bites or you'll miss the full effect."

Bankotsu stared at her for any signs of deceit, took a deep breath and bite into it. Meat juice, lettuce and some other favors mingled on his tongue and his eyes widened. He chewed the food and swallowed.

"Not too bad." He grinned. "Sure beats roasted boar meat, or fish."

"Try the fries," Kagome urged. "They're a bit greasy, but good."

"What are they made from?"

"Potatoes."

Soru had polished off his food and sat back watching his daughter and her little friend interact. She was doing a good job of introducing him to their world. Soru knew from what Kona had told him that the kid enjoying his burger was a fierce warrior from the Feudal Era. You couldn't tell by how relaxed and normal the guy appeared. Like a kid in the candy store for the first time.

Bankotsu and Tyler finished their food and thanked Soru for the meal. Soru nodded to them and watched his daughter dipping her fries in the ketchup. He'd missed her over the years. The same with Souta, Kona and her dad. Man, it felt good to be home again. He hadn't been able to visit often when Kera was small.

"You two are getting too chummy." Inuyasha glared from Bankotsu to Kagome.

"If they want to be friends, you're going to butt the hell out and let them." Soru growled, eyes narrowing at Inuyasha.

"It's my job to protect her," Inuyasha snorted. "I don't trust him."

"Then you're going to have to learn to." Soru fired back. "I know about the agreement." All of them around the table stopped and stared at him. "I'm also going to insist Kera and Jason go back with you all, so I know Kagome is under the best protection possible."

"You don't even like Jason!" Inuyasha fired back.

"I don't like the idea of either of my daughters dating," Soru sighed. "But, Jason cares for Kera and I know she's safe with him. Kagome will be safest with their help."

"Daddy, we don't even know if they can make the trip."

"Something tells me they can and if that's the case, they'll go."

"How can you be sure?"

"Kera won't let anything happen to her sister. Jason will go if nothing else for the chance to have some fun and to protect Kera."

Tyler chuckled. "You're right on both counts. Jason loves getting his hands dirty." He turned dead serious. "And he will destroy _anyone_ who even tries to harm Kera, and by extension of being her family, that includes protecting Kagome."

"Don't forget me." Bankotsu smirked. "I protect my allies too." He smiled at Kagome. "Can't promise Ja won't try anything with Jason though." He winked.

"Kera will kick the ass of anyone who tries to take Jason from her." Soru chuckled.

"Ja has a thing for handsome guys," Bankotsu chuckled. "Good thing Jason knows how to fight."

"Better warn Miroku to leave her be." Kagome grinned. "Wouldn't want Sango to lose him."

"If Jason doesn't get him, Kera will." Bankotsu smirked. "She's pretty vocal about not wanting grabbed."

"Don't remind me," Inuyasha snorted and glared at him.

"Don't worry. Kagome's in good hands." Bankotsu stared at Soru. "I'll watch after her."

Kagome's eyes widened and she inhaled a shocked breath.

"I'll hold you to that." Soru nodded. "See that she comes home safe."

"She will," Bankotsu vowed.

"Hey! You can't just say that stuff. And _I'll_ protect her." Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha has done a good job protecting me so far," Kagome whispered, cheeks red.

"That's why that wolf is after you?" Bankotsu raised a brow.

"I ran off." She admitted.

"You won't from me," Bankotsu assured, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, time to go." Soru stood up, gathering Kera and Jason's food and drinks. "You can both protect her if you wish. Just know that if anything happens to her, I'm the one you will answer to."

Kagome slipped out of the booth and over to stand beside her father. Bankotsu, Tyler, and Inuyasha left the booth and chairs and they all walked back toward the hospital in silence. They went to Jason's room and dropped off the food. Kera woke up and stared at her father holding the bags of food.

"Consider this a peace offering." He smiled and placed the food and drinks on the tray by the bed. She stared at him and slowly sat up, blushing as her tummy rumbled. "Figured you'd be hungry." Soru chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. "Am I forgiven?"

She stared into his eyes a minute then got up to hug him. "I love you, daddykins. But, sometimes you make me so mad," she sighed.

"I love you too, princess." He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. "We're going to leave so you two can get some rest." He inclined his head to indicate Jason, who sat up with his fingers laced behind his head.

"Thanks for the food." She smiled and returned to sit on the bed next to Jason. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Daddy brought food. Hungry?" She reached over to her drink and sipped it, then reached for some of the fries.

Jason reached up to grab his meal and drink. "I'm bloody starving." He chuckled. After Jason finished his meal, he laid back down and rested his hand on his belly.

"You okay, babe?" She stared at him.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Just really full."

"Good." She grinned and threw away their trash.

"I'm starting to miss Leonidas. It doesn't feel right without him." Jason chuckled.

"I bet you haven't spent much time away from him. Poor guy must be anxious to see you too." She smiled and went to wash her hands, then came back and ran them through his hair.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Hey, do you think you can do me a favor, babygirl?"

"What ya need?" She smiled.

He took his wallet out of the nightstand and handed her $10.

"Go down to the gas station and pick me up a tin of Wintergreen snus? They don't allow smoking in here and it's driving me nuts." He chuckled.

"Okay. Won't be long."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, then left the room and walked out of the hospital. She walked down to get what Jason wanted, and a few more items then waited in line and paid for it, paying for the snus separately. Smiling she walked back to hospital and returned to his room.

"Here ya go, babe." She passed snus, the receipt, and change to him.

"Thanks." He smiled and popped a small packet of tobacco into his mouth.

"Welcome." She smiled and sat next to him.

Jason sighed. "I feel much, much better now." He gave Kera a quick kiss.

"Glad I could help." She smiled and leaned her head against him. Jason slid his arm around Kera's shoulders and held her firmly against him, giving her a quick wink. Kera wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw.

"You really want this to go any farther while I've got a packet of tobacco in my mouth?" He chuckled and exhaled, sending a small gust of mint and tobacco juice scented air to her face. "Plus, I haven't brushed my teeth in a while. They feel a tad gritty." He laughed.

"Not really." Her laughter filled the air. "I think we could both use a good teeth brushing."

"After we get cleaned up, I'm all yours." Jason chuckled.

"I'm holding you to that." She smiled.

Kera noticed how tired her boyfriend looked. She imagined getting speared in the abdomen by a rotor blade would be pretty tiring. She'd barely done any fighting, but once the adrenaline had left her she felt exhausted.

She brushed his bangs back and laid next to him, wrapping her arms around him, wishing she could somehow heal him to take away all his pain. Despite trying not to show it, it registered in his features when the morphine started to wear off.

"Rest, babe. I'm here," she whispered to him.

Most people didn't think a lot about him, but she couldn't care less. She liked everything about Jason. From his sweet caring side that he only showed to the few people he allowed to get close enough to matter, to his darker side. Now that she knew what he'd been through she was surprised he hadn't completely shut the world out. Jason was emotionally stronger than anyone gave him credit for.

Despite all the horrible things that had happened to him, he managed to hold on to his sense of humor and his humanity. He probably didn't think so and would likely deny it if she even brought it up, but she could see it. Why else would he have protected her from the first day they met? It was so much more than sex. They needed each other in ways that had nothing to do with the strong chemistry between them.

She closed her eyes and continued to try to comfort him as best she could. After Jason fell asleep she closed her eyes and breathed deeply forcing her body to relax. She hated hospitals, always had. But for Jason she'd stay as long as he needed her. Slowly her breathing evened out and she was vaguely aware of how warm her body felt.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason locked the bathroom door and opened the bag, emptying the contents onto the area beside the sink. He threw his hospital gown to the corner and slipped on a pair of red boxers, white socks, stone-washed gray jeans, and a black tank-top.

He looped the black leather belt through the belt loops and latched it at the polished Marine Corps emblem belt-buckle. He slipped on his platinum ring, Rolex watch, and gold cross. After lacing up his spit-shined boots, he threw on his dark purple dress shirt, buttoning it up to just under his chest. He winked at himself in the mirror and opened the door.

"So, how do I look?" He smirked.

"Good enough to eat." Kera winked. "But, I'll settle for a kiss for now." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Maybe some other time." He chuckled and went in for a kiss.

"Maybe." She grinned and kissed him.

Jason smirked as he pulled away. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He chuckled as he went to grab his belongings from the drawers.

"It's a maybe." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

He pocketed the brown leather wallet, his phone, and snatched his keys from the drawer. He tucked his pack of Marlboro Reds and his gold Zippo lighter into the dress shirt's chest pocket. He sat on the bed as the door opened and watched as Kagome's friends and family filed into the room wearing looks of confusion.

"How are you up already?" Kagome asked.

Jason shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. The nurse came in this morning to change my bandages and there wasn't a wound. Hell, there wasn't even a scar."

"Maybe you're just lucky." Kera smiled.

"Never seen anything like that." Soru frowned.

"Even _I_ don't heal that fast." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, whatever happened," Jason lifted up the right side of his shirts, exposing his tattooed and muscled abdomen, "the only thing left there is the tattoos of an Aspis and Spatha." He lowered the clothing and shrugged.

"Something's fishy here." Inuyasha scowled. "Kagome, he got any shards in him?"

"None."

He scowled.

"I'm just glad he's not tied to a dingy hospital bed anymore." Kera grinned.

"Me too. I hate bed rest." Jason chuckled.

"You did seem to be getting a bit grumpy," she teased.

"Only because I couldn't do anything with you." He winked and spat the tobacco pouch into the garbage can.

"That's not a problem anymore." She grinned.

"That I do know." He chuckled. Kera giggled.

"If you two are done making googley eyes at each other," Inuyasha snarled.

"Problem, puppy-dog?"

"You two are gonna make me hurl!" He scowled.

"I think it's cute," Bankotsu teased.

"If you don't like it, dog boy, then don't look." She stuck her tongue out and put her hands up by her ears, then walked over to stand by Jason.

"When daddy gets here-" Kagome started.

"He's outside the door." Kera grinned. "Don't look so surprised, sis. I lived with him my entire life. Remember?"

Jason stood up as Soru, accompanied by the doctor and a few policemen entered the room.

"Morning, Soru. Doctor. Officers."

"Good morning, Mr. Montenegro. Feeling okay I see?" The doctor spoke.

"That I am. The results back?"

"Just now. I've looked them over and you're in top condition. It's quite remarkable how one could recover so quickly."

"I'm surprised myself." Jason laughed.

"Rightfully so! Well, I've got to take my leave. You're free to go." The doctor left the room and the cops formed a semi-circle around Jason.

"Mister Montenegro, you were in possession of military grade body armor and weaponry. May I ask where you purchased such items?"

"I purchased them."

"Are you licensed to carry fully automatic rifles and military grade armor?"

Jason pulled out his wallet and opened it up, withdrawing $500. "Yes, I _do_ have a permit for those weapons." He slipped the money into the officer's shirt. "And I do _not_ possess any illegal firearms. And you _will not_ speak about what had just happened here." He slipped more money into the other policemens' shirts.

"We understand sir. Have a nice day." The policemen left.

"So, that's how you get away with things." Inuyasha snorted.

"Daddy! Aren't you gonna say anything?" Kagome asked.

"Smart cops." Kera grinned.

"I'm not surprised." Soru sighed, and shook his head side to side.

"Killer," Bankotsu chuckled.

Jason chuckled. "I love being me." He threw his bag over his shoulder. "Lets go."

What's on the agenda for today, babe?" Kera asked, linking her arm with his.

"As I said before, I gotta get my truck, get money outta the bank, get Rose, buy parts, and then we're going to the mall." He smiled as he called the elevator.

"Still want to shop, eh?" She smiled. "At least you're better now."

"Daddy? Say something." Kagome huffed, arms crossed over her chest.

"What is there to say?" Soru raised a brow. "I've always suspected as much."

"Just how much money do you have?" Kagome spun to face Jason, glaring.

"Frankly it's none of our business, Kags. What Jason does with his money is his business. No one else's. And I don't appreciate your tone," Kera snapped.

"Last I checked, I've got three commas so at least one billion. I think It's somewhere around 180-200 billion USD." Jason checked his watch and looked back at Kagome. "My jobs paid very, very well." He chuckled.

"You're telling me my sister is dating a freaking billionaire?" Kagome screamed, wide eyed. Her jaw dropped.

"I'm not interested in Jason for his money, Kags." Kera rolled her eyes. "I like him just the way he is. With or without money doesn't matter."

"That doesn't surprise me either." Soru sighed.

"I take it that's a lot?" Bankotsu asked amused.

"You think all of the stuff I've got is cheap? My jewelry alone costs more than nine figures." He chuckled as he stepped into the elevator. "I'll show you what a mere fraction of my grand total can buy, braid boy."

"Can't wait to see this." Bankotsu smirked.

"So, parts for Rose and getting Rose first, eh?" Kera stepped into the elevator and hugged Jason's waist.

"I think it's time to get my own place," Leiko sighed. "No need to keep you and Dorian at each other's throats." She inclined her head to indicate her brother's girlfriend. "Get what I mean, Jas?"

Kera ignored the meaning behind Leiko's comment. Soru and the others filed into the elevator too.

Jason nodded. "Yup, that's why I'm bringing the truck." He turned to face his sister. "I know some people in the real estate biz." He checked his watch again. "It's only eight, so we'll stop by a few houses on the way up to the mall, kay? And I'm paying."

"That's why I love you, Jas. Always taking care of your family." She rubbed her belly. "This little one is going to have the best uncle."

"A man who takes care of his family is a good man." Kera smiled and squeezed his waist.

Jason smiled. "So, when're you and... _him _getting married?" He kissed the top of Kera's head. Kera beamed up at him.

"Haven't set a date yet. Still planning things." Leiko shrugged. "We're thinking a couple months from now."

"It better be soon. I want it done before Kera and I go with Kagome to wherever the hell it is we're going." He unwrapped Kera's arms from his waist and grabbed her hand as the elevator doors opened to the lobby. Feeling his irritation rise Kera squeezed his hand in silent comfort.

"When are you two leaving?" Leiko sighed.

"It should probably before the baby shows." Soru added his view. "If one of my daughters were pregnant, it would be a shotgun wedding the minute I found out."

Jason turned to Soru. "I never said that it won't be." He turned back to face his sister. "Tell Dorian to be waiting in the garage. He's coming with us. We're getting you both your formal dress clothes." He walked up to the receptionist and signed his release papers.

Leiko stomped her foot. "I wanted a Summer wedding." She pouted.

"If that remark was directed at me, dad-" Kera glared at her father.

"It's directed at_ both_ of you." Soru eyed his daughters sternly.

Kera turned to Leiko. "Do as your brother says. I'd rather keep the adrenaline low for one day."

Jason squinted at the sunlight as he exited the doors. "It's pretty close to Summer already." He chuckled. "I'd say we could go to the Philippines or back to the states but dog-ears and braid-boy don't even exist in our society."

"You're not supposed to rush us." Leiko scowled.

"Both of you had better keep that in mind." Soru grunted.

"I haven't done anything," Kagome squeaked.

"Keep it that way." Soru nodded.

"Can we please focus here?" Kera sighed and shook her head.

"Sis, I'm not rushing you, I'd just feel more comfortable knowing that it's official." He sighed. "Now, where'd you park the car?" He raised his bundle of keys and rapidly pushed the button on the locator.

"We haven't even decided on colors, or anything." Leiko sighed. "He's not exactly being open about any of the details." She scowled. "He wants dark colors. I want light."

"What about a blend of the two?" Kera asked, trying to be helpful.

"You don't need to worry about colors, Kera."

"With all due respect, dad. I'm trying to help."

Soru scowled.

"Why not midnight blue and bright red?" Jason glanced around once more and smiled as he saw the tail lights of the Lincoln flash twice. He lit a cigarette.

"That could work." Leiko nodded. "We still have music, and flowers, and entrees to settle on too."

"Kera, Kagome, you two think you guys can help her out here?" He opened the door to the town car and pushed the seat back. "Money is no object." He sat in the car and started it.

"Anything you need." Kera assured.

"Me?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yes, you." Kera sighed. "It'll give you practice for the future."

"I don't know..." Leiko started.

"Considering you're running out of time, hon, I think you need the help." Kera nodded to her. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Um," Leiko thought a moment. "Rock, but that's not good for a wedding."

"Why not?" Kera asked. "It is your wedding, so why not have your music?"

"Well... Dorian doesn't like my music." Leiko sighed.

"Ahrtyehlniy gharshohk gooschee keepeet. Russian for 'With a helper, a thousand things are possible'. You'll figure something out." Jason smiled. "Now, let's go home."

"Okay," Leiko sighed.

"You're a man of many languages." Kera grinned. "I bet that comes in handy."

"I've learned to communicate over the years. You're not the only fast learner." He chuckled, as he clicked his safety belt in place.

"Smart and sexy." Kera climbed in, clicking her belt in place. "Great combination."

"Would you two give it a rest already," Inuyasha snorted.

Leiko sighed and got into the car, clicking her belt in place. Kagome, Bankotsu, and Soru did the same. Jason clicked on the radio and put the car in reverse. He pulled out of the parking space, shifted into drive and left the parking lot. The ride was silent apart from Jason and Soru humming along to some song in a foreign language that nobody else seemed to understand.

"Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and I will wait at my place," Soru announced, as he exited the car. "Let's go guys." The trio left.

When Jason pulled to a stop in his driveway, he shut the car off and walked to his garage. He lifted the door and attached a trailer to the hitch. He backed the red lifted Dodge Ram 3500 out of the garage. He rolled down his window and motioned for Dorian to join him in the large pick-up.

The shorter man pulled himself up to sit in the cab.

"Here's the deal, man. I'm taking you to get a tailored suit, while Kera and Kagome take Leiko out for a dress, got it?"

Dorian nodded, knowing exactly what Jason had planned.

"Good."

**XOXOXO:**

**Meanwhile with the Girls:**

"Ready girls?" Kera smiled at Leiko and Kagome.

"I still wish Jason would be a little more patient," Leiko huffed.

"Considering the situation, he's been very patient," Kera gently reminded.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Kagome sighed.

"Because you're the one who adores shopping." Kera grinned as they took off. "So, Kags, where is the best bridal boutique?"

"How would I know?" She rolled her eyes. "I haven't been planning any weddings."

"There is one close by." Leiko sent them a small smile. "How did you two end up so different?"

"Our father raised me," Kera replied. "I never had the kind hand of a mother, until I moved here."

"You didn't have to miss daddy most of your life." Kagome frowned.

"When daddy wasn't around, all I had was Devon and his father." Kera informed her with a drawn out sigh.

"Where is Devon?" Kagome frowned deeper. "We haven't seen him in a while now."

"Let's just say he isn't coming back." Kera fell silent, not wanting to think about how he betrayed her.

"Weren't you two like friends?" Kagome persisted.

"About that music?" Leiko asked, changing the subject.

"If Dorian isn't giving any input, then make it the wedding you want, Leiko. That's my say." Kera nodded.

"Would you do that to Jason?"

"No. Besides, Jason is a man who knows exactly what he wants." She smiled. "This is your wedding and probably the only one you will have. So, if the footballer is going to be difficult and drag his feet over it, then go with what you want."

"Shouldn't they wait until he's made up his mind?" Kagome argued.

"Jason isn't going to wait much longer, Kags. Surely you caught his tone when he spoke to dad about it?"

"I don't think they should be rushed." She argued.

"Then you better make sure dad doesn't catch you doing anything," Kera chuckled.

"I'm not doing anything and don't plan to for some time yet." She snorted. "You're the one who should be worried."

"Why? Rest assured Jason and I can handle anything that happens." Kera smiled. "Besides, we're being careful."

"That's never a guarantee." Kagome scowled.

"Frankly, our sex life is none of your business."

"Than quit flaunting it! It's disgusting and shameful."

"Nothing Jason and I do is shameful." She grinned.

"You two sure aren't shy about letting others know you're together," Leiko added amused.

"Why should we be?"

Kagome fell silent. Kera chuckled.

"So, Leiko, which songs?" Kera changed the subject.

"Other than "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey and "Always" by Bon Jovi, I still don't know which ones to use."

"Well, maybe Jason can suggest a few?"

"What about the cake?" Kagome asked. "Isn't the cake supposed to be important?"

"Chocolate and vanilla three tier cake," Leiko announced. "It's the only part we have agreed on."

Kagome pulled out a note book and pen and started making a list. "Okay, so we have the cake and colors decided. What kind of dress do you want?"

"I don't know yet. But, these boutiques only have white."

"So, go with a red, white and midnight blue motif?" Kera said amused.

"Jas would get a kick out of that." Leiko chuckled.

"I grew up in the states too." Kera smiled. "Kind of a cool idea."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Kagome sighed.

"Red, white, blue." Kera grinned. "America's colors."

"Although the blue is much darker than normal," Leiko added.

"So, is that what you want then?" Kagome asked, pencil poised.

"Yeah." Leiko smiled. "It'll be unique." Kera nodded. "Dorian wants his buds there," Leiko informed them.

"That's between you two and Jason," Kera said flatly. "I'm not getting in that mess."

"We're here." Leiko announced, as the car pulled to a stop.

The trio climbed out of the car and locked it up, then entered the boutique.

"Can I help you ladies?" A sales clerk walked over to them.

"Yes ma'am. My boyfriend's sister is here for a wedding dress and we're pressed for time." Kera smiled and pointed to Leiko.

"And these are my bridesmaids," Leiko added. "We will need red dresses for them. Bright red to match the motif."

Kera and her twin both blinked.

"Of course." The clerk smiled and led them towards the racks.

"Bride first." Kera instructed. "Her brother is getting anxious." She grinned.

Leiko looked through half a dozen dresses and finally settled on a halter styled top that hugged her curves and flared out at the hips in rows of layered ruffles, ending just above her knees. She tried on the matching sheer veil and nodded.

"I'll take it."

"Your brother is gonna have a fit." Kera sighed.

"It's _my _wedding," Leiko reminded with a wink. "Now, for you two."

"I think the Spanish dancer style dresses look adorable. Put them on."

"No way," Kera objected.

"Aw, come on." Leiko pouted. "You've both got the body for it."

"Maybe so, Leiko, but I don't flaunt it." Kera scowled. "And I don't do the girly get-up."

"At my wedding you will." Leiko grinned. "Go put them on." She pushed the dress against Kera's chest and gave her a light push.

"You're supposed to be the one who stands out," Kera sighed.

"Consider wearing this your gift to me. Thank you, Kera. I'll be sure to let Jason know how much I appreciate it." Leiko grinned. "Now, go."

Kera grit her teeth and went to try it on. The fringe around the chest was kind of cool, but she'd never been a fan of ruffles or layers. The skirt flared out at the hips. In her opinion it was too poofy as it fell in three layers of ruffles, ending at mid calf. At least her chest was moderately covered. The only guy she wanted looking at her was Jason.

Kagome walked out and huffed. "Dad is going to have a fit."

"It's my wedding and I want you two in those dresses," Leiko proclaimed. She turned to the cashier. "I need the seamstress to let my waist out a little."

"Yes, ma'am." The clerk hurried to get the seamstress. After the waist was let out to her satisfaction, Leiko changed back into her clothes and paid for all three dresses and the matching shoes.

Kera sighed in relief as they climbed back into the car and safely tucked the boxes holding the dresses into the trunk. She'd always avoided dress shops.

"Next, to order the cake," Leiko announced with a grin. "We're really doing this." She rubbed her belly.

"Yup." Kera nodded. "No way Jason's letting it not happen soon."

"This is such a relief." Leiko sighed. "I want it done and over with so we can get on with our lives."

"I'd imagine it is a bit stressful." Kera smiled. "You're holding up pretty well."

"Dorian is ashamed he couldn't get a ring like Jason could."

"It's not the money or the size of the ring that you're marrying him for."

"No, but you know how competitive guys get." Leiko smiled.

"As long as he does right right by you and Riley, that is what matters."

"Yeah." Leiko smiled. "I've always had a crush on him. Ever since we first met," she admitted.

"Well, now you two have a family growing." Kera smiled. "That alone is a precious gift."

"It is," Leiko agreed, as they pulled up at the bakery. Leiko went inside and ordered and paid for her wedding cake, then returned. "Okay, now the bank."

The girls parked in the parking lot of the bank and waited for Jason's truck to arrive.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason and Dorian exited the tailor's with a fitted suit for Dorian and Jason's freshly washed and pressed dress blues. Hell, they'd even had a bright red bow-tie fitted for Leonidas just for shits and giggles.

Jason held onto the dog's leash as they walked towards his truck. After placing their dress clothes in the under-seat storage Jason had made, Leonidas jumped into the cab and closed his door. Jason and Dorian climbed into the truck and drove off towards the bank.

"You got a ring for her?" Jason asked after he lit a cigarette.

Dorian sighed. "No. I don't have a job." He stared out the window.

Jason licked the inside of his cheek. "In the glove box, there's five grand. When we're up at the mall, go find one. Don't let Leiko know where you got the cash from." He ashed his cigarette.

Dorian stared at the man, utterly shocked. After snapping back to his senses, he took the money from the glove box. "Thanks, man. And... I'll treat her right."

"I know. Because you know that if you fuck her over, I'll fuckin' kill you." He clicked his blinker off after he rounded the corner.

Dorian shuddered as he remembered how close Jason had brought him to death the last couple times they had ran into each other. The large truck came to a slow stop in front of the bank. Jason turned the vehicle off and climbed out of the truck. He walked into the bank and up to one of the desks.

"I want to withdraw five-thousand." He passed his ID to the teller. After a few moments, the lady walked to the safe and returned with a stack of hundreds. Jason took the money, nodded thanks, and exited the bank. He leaned against the wall and lit another cigarette.

Jason leaned against the wall and checked his watch again. He scanned the parking lot and spotted the town car. He waved and took another drag from his cigarette.

Kera waved to him as they moved the car by his truck.

"Hey, Kera. Guess what I got Leonidas for the wedding." He smiled.

"What?" She smiled. "I bet it's cute."

"I got him a lil red bow tie." He chuckled. "What're we gonna do about the beauty and the beast?"

"Wasn't sure you wanted them there." She chuckled. "I guess tie them down and dress them up?"

"Well, where else would they go? It's not like they can be alone in this time period. Think your dad would take them out?"

"True, and no." She giggled.

"I figured as much," he laughed. "Well, I'll take 'em out when we get to the mall. The suits won't be professionally done, but they'll do. So, are you riding with Leiko or with me?"

"I'd rather ride with you." She smiled.

"No talking about what I bought," Leiko warned with a glare.

"Dorian, go ride with Leiko." Jason nodded towards his sister's car.

Dorian climbed out of the truck and kept a brisk pace as he walked over to Leiko.

Jason walked over towards the truck and climbed in, slamming the door shut. He scratched behind Leonidas' ears when he poked his head between the driver's and passenger's seats.

Kera climbed into the truck. "Missed you too." She cooed to Leonidas, pet him, then kissed the top of his head. Leonidas licked Kera's palm and happily wagged his tail.

"I thought you were the one I'd have to watch out for." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Your sister is sneaky. She roped me and Kags into being her bridesmaids."

"Yeah, she's a crafty one. She takes after me in that aspect." Jason chuckled as he started the engine.

"Crafty for sure." She smiled. "I'll have to watch for you both." She stuck out her tongue in a playful raspberry.

"Yes, you will." He winked.

She laughed. "So, where are we heading now?"

"To get Rose's frame. We'll bring it back to the garage then off to the mall."

"Okay." She smiled. "We can fix her up and make her good as new." She nodded. "So, what's at the mall?"

"Dunno." He shrugged. "I just figured you all would wanna shop around and whatnot."

"Always thinking of others." She smiled. "Leiko decided to go with a red, white, and blue motif."

"Awesome! That means that I'll blend right in with my dress blues." Jason smiled.

"Now that I gotta see." She smiled. "I bet you'll look even sexier than you do every day."

"I take it that you enjoy a man in uniform?" He chuckled.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Haven't actually seen one yet. Just pictures." She straightened up in her seat. "You'll get to see a rare sight too. Me in a dress."

"Well, looks like it's gonna be a special night for us too." He winked. She giggled. He pulled the large truck to a halt next to the charred wreckage of his beloved car and climbed out. He opened Leonidas' door whom immediately ran to the remains and laid down beside them, letting out a high pitched whimper.

"How can I help?" She asked, ready to do what she could to help.

Jason looked around the field. The smell of death still lingered in the air. He licked the inside of his cheek.

"Look for the bumpers and the doors." He lit a cigarette to drive away the smell of rotting corpse. "I'll get the frame onto the trailer. Throw anything salvageable into the bed." He grabbed the chain from the back of the trailer and hooked it onto the car's frame.

"Okay," She nodded and did as instructed. After some searching she found both doors and both bumpers. "A little charred and they're gonna need some dents hammered out."

She sighed and put them in the back, then wiped her face with one of her sleeves. "I feel bad about this, Jas. You did this because of me and my family."

Jason switched the winch on and Leonidas jumped up and moved as the heavy frame of the large car slowly made it's way towards the trailer. He threw the tie downs over the frame and tightened them.

"Hey, don't worry about it." He sighed as he closed the rear gate. "In a week or two, she'll be back out on the street better than ever." He smiled.

"That she will, babe." Kera smiled. "We will fix her up good."

Kagome walked over. "I phoned Ayumi and the girls. They're going to meet us at the mall." She blinked. "Wow they did a real number on it." She pointed to the charred car.

"Not bad." Bankotsu nodded, inspecting the carnage. He smirked as he walked over to lend Jason a hand. "So, this is the place, eh?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kera faced her twin. "Those three are the biggest gossips in school."

"They already know about Inuyasha. Well... sort of."

"Have fun when those three come around." Kera grinned at Bankotsu.

"What's the big deal?" He shrugged and draped an arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome blushed and pushed his arm off.

"You'll see." Kera laughed and walked over to Jason. Jason gave Kera a quick peck on her lips then walked over to the cab of his truck and allowed for Leonidas to hop in. Kera smiled and climbed into the truck. Kagome and Bankotsu climbed in with them.

"Hope you don't mind?" Bankotsu nodded to Jason. "I need a break from Inuyasha."

"It's fine, just don't make a mess." Jason chuckled and put the truck into drive. He took the shorter route back to his house. Bankotsu chuckled. Kagome sighed. Kera stared out the window.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason opened the garage door with a remote door opener and backed in. He climbed out and unlatched the trailer and laid the bumpers and doors against the frame. He frowned at the empty husk. It's once high-gloss jet-black finish was a dull charred black and all of the seating and trim was burned down to the bare bones. He shook his head and kissed the roof of the car before climbing back into the truck.

He counted out one-thousand dollars and handed the bundle to Kagome.

"That's one thousand dollars. Try spending all of it if you can." He chuckled.

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "That's very generous of you."

"Jason is a generous person." Kera replied matter-of-factly.

"Wow, man. Judging by her reaction, that's not a usual sight." Bankotsu smirked.

"It's not." Kera grinned. "Jason is one of a kind."

Jason smiled. "Just think of it as... I dunno..." He licked the inside of his cheek. "Think of me as being a big brother. If you need anything, I got your back. Any family of Kera's is my family." He squeezed Kera's thigh and drove off towards the mall.

"You're sweet." Kera smiled and reached over to pat his thigh. "I feel the same way, Jas. Your family is my family." She kissed his cheek. Jason smiled.

"It's not often that I see you shocked," Bankotsu teased with a smirk and then sat back enjoying Kagome's stunned expression.

"People don't usually just pass around money." Kagome's cheeks reddened. "Certainly not that much."

"Hey, when you got it, why not?"

"Some people in this world don't have money, let alone homes." Kagome tucked the money into her purse, still shocked. "That's why a lot of them turn to stealing and robbing."

"I guess that means you'll have to stick close to me so no one tries to take it from you," he said seriously.

"Um…" Kagome's blush deepened.

"Don't worry, Kags. I'm sure braid-boy can protect ya." Kera smiled.

"Of course I can," Bankotsu assured.

"I've never had this much cash on me before," she admitted nervously.

"No worries. I'll keep you safe." Bankotsu grinned.

"Thanks." Kagome nodded and felt her heart rate speed up. She knew he could do as he claimed and would too. Anyone who crossed him would meet a violent end. She sighed and hoped no one was stupid enough to cross him.

Jason pulled up to a large garage with the words "Gear Head Mechanics" written above it.

"I'll be right back." He said as he climbed out of the truck and walked inside the building.

Kera pet Leonidas while they waited.

"You sure seem to like that dog." Bankotsu smiled.

"What's not to love?" She smiled and hugged Leonidas.

"You act like you've never been around a pet before." Kagome smiled bemused.

"I haven't, until Leonidas and Buyo." Kera replied seriously. "I always wanted a pet, but never had the time or stable life for one. They require a lot of time. I went out on assignment so often I rarely had time to do more than catch up my school work and have dinner with daddy."

"Wow, that sucks." Kagome couldn't imagine not having a pet. She adored her cat and couldn't fathom a pet-less childhood. And with no siblings there, she imagined her sister had grown up lonely.

"You do what ya gotta do." Kera shrugged. "Most times I returned to an empty house."

"Doesn't sound like a fun childhood." Kagome frowned.

"My fun time was sparring matches and training." She smiled. "But, it's all good. At least I can protect myself in most situations." Kera sighed. "Only reason I didn't kill Dorian and his thugs in the alley is because I was trying to keep a low profile." She shrugged.

"Is that how you and Jason met?" Kagome stared at her twin.

"No, I threw a dagger into his shoulder blade to stop him from killing Devon, who stupidly hit on Leiko."

"Way to make a first impression," Bankotsu laughed.

"You did what?" Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Thanks," Kera chuckled.

"So, Bankotsu, what prompted you to start your group?" Kera continued petting Leonidas as the three of them conversed.

"Boredom." He grinned.

"Really?"

"Yup. It started as me and Ja, he's weird. But, he's my best friend."

"Weird how?"

"He's gay," Kagome supplied.

"Ja has a thing for good looking guys." Bankotsu shrugged.

"Let me guess. He hates women too?" Kera raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." Bankotsu waved the comment away. "Anyway, he and I traveled together long before the group formed. We met each of the guys along the way and had a lot in common."

"How long has your group been together?"

"Ja and I grew up together. The rest were with us five years before our group's execution." He grinned. "We got them bastards good though. Down to the last one of them."

"Not many people can claim they've beaten death." Kera chuckled.

Bankotsu's chest puffed out with pride and his eyes gleamed.

"How can you stand Jason's smoking habit?" Kagome scrunched her nose in disgust. "Doesn't it taste like you're licking an ashtray when you kiss him?"

"It helps keep him calm." Kera shrugged. "And no," she giggled. "Where did you hear something that corny?"

"Eri dated a guy who smoked." Kagome scowled. "Doesn't the smoke bother you?"

"What is he smoking?" Bankotsu wondered out loud.

"Tobacco." Kera stared at her twin. "When you care about someone, you learn to adapt."

Jason walked out of the building holding a stack of papers. He lit a cigarette and continued his walk towards his truck, opened the door, and jumped in.

"Rossi, the manager, said the parts'll be over in the next few days."

"That's great, hon." Kera smiled.

Jason smiled and switched into drive. He drove for a few moments with Leiko following behind him. After he got onto the highway, the engine smoothed out after it got to cruising speed.

"Any of you speak any different languages?" Jason asked, attempting to break the silence.

"Dad insisted I learn at least two others."

"What ones do you know? Bet you a quickie I know 'em." He winked.

She chuckled. "Besides Japanese, English, and Spanish, he had me learn French, since I got assignments there pretty often. And you don't have to bet anything, Jas. I'm yours whenever." She winked.

"Damn! You're one lucky bastard, man. I wish a girl would tell _me_ something like that." Bankotsu grinned. "I'll bet she even mewls for you."

"You've got no idea, Braid-Boy."

"I'm not listening," Kagome covered her ears beat red. She so didn't need to hear about her sister's personal matters.

"Relax, Kags. We're just having fun." Bankotsu chuckled and pulled Kagome's hands away from her ears, holding onto them.

"I just won the bet," Jason announced. "I'm very fluent in English, Japanese, Greek, Latin, Russian, Tagalog," he took a breath, "German, Spanish, Mandarin, Arabic, Cantonese, French, and Italian. There's nowhere major I can't go to and not know the language." He grinned. "I'd say right here and drop my fly, but there's people around. And Leonidas."

"Dad always says knowledge is power." Kera grinned. "That's quite an impressive vocabulary." She giggled. "Poor Jas, you'll have to wait till later." She stuck out her tongue teasingly.

"I gathered it up over the years." He chuckled. "And I know. You're well worth the wait." He winked.

"I'll bet she is." Bankotsu smirked.

"Nobody sweeter than my Kera." Jason winked. Kera grinned. Kagome hid her red face. Jason pulled into the mall parking lot and drove into an empty parking space. He climbed out of the tall truck and put Leonidas's leash on the dog's collar.

"For the type of dog he is, he's well behaved." Kagome acknowledged, as she climbed out. Bankotsu climbed out behind her.

"Of course he is." Kera climbed out and smiled. "Leonidas is a lot like Jason. Well behaved when needed."

"It isn't the breed that makes a dog bad. It's the way it's treated." Jason scratched behind Leonidas' ears whom wagged his tail happily. "Now let's go. I feel like buying stuff... and things." Kera proudly walked beside Jason and Leonidas.

"Are you always like this?" Kagome blinked. Bankotsu walked beside her, eying their surroundings.

"Not always. I just like new things." He chuckled. "So. Where should we start?"

"The girls are meeting us at the food court." Kagome smiled.

"I've never been here yet." Kera shrugged.

"Over here, Jas!" Leiko waved to her brother. Jason waved back and made his way over to his sister with Leonidas happily walking beside him.

"I'm famished!" Leiko grinned. "Up for a sweet treat?"

"Great! We can meet up with the girls then." Kagome smiled.

"I don't like sweets that much. I'll just grab a burger or something." Jason shrugged.

"I'll just have some tea." Kera smiled.

"I want pizza!" Kagome added.

"Same here." Leiko grinned. "I'll get a shake to go with it."

"It's all she's talked about on the way here." Dorian shrugged.

"What's pissa?" Bankotsu frowned.

"Pizza," Kagome corrected. "You'll love it."

"What about you Leonidas? You want some pizza too?" Jason cooed. Leonidas barked happily and ran around in a circle and barked once more. "Alright, I guess pizza it is." Jason smiled.

"I want a meat lovers with extra cheese and lots of tomatoes." Leiko grinned.

"Oh! That sounds great," Kagome chimed in as she waved to her friends.

"I want bacon. And sausage. And more bacon. I love me some bacon." Jason grinned.

"What are we talking about?" Eri asked as they came over.

"Pizza," Kagome replied grinning.

"Oh! Tomato Alfredo." The three girls chimed in unison.

Bankotsu frowned in confusion. Inuyasha remained silent, brooding.

"I'll eat with Leiko," Dorian smiled.

"You all can get what you guys want, Leonidas and I are having nothing but sauce, cheese, and meat on ours. Gimmie an oorah, Leo!"

Leonidas barked twice.

"Good boy!" He turned to whisper in Kagome's ear. "So, Inuyasha's a dog, yeah?"

"Kinda-sorta. Why?"

"What do you think would happen if I gave him chocolate?" Jason chuckled

"They can't have chocolate." Kagome scowled.

"Apparently we're today's main attraction," Kera mused, as she stared at all the people in the food court.

"I know dogs can't have chocolate, but Inuyasha's not a full dog. I'm just curious." He chuckled as he went over to order the food.

"That's not funny." Kagome sighed.

"Dorian and I are going to order my shake." Leiko kissed her brother's cheek, then left to order the shake.

So, Kagome..." Yuka grinned. "Introduce us to your hot friend."

"And it starts," Kera mumbled under her breath.

"Let's go find a table, Kags." Bankotsu smirked and draped an arm over Kagome's shoulders.

"No way!" Eri squealed. "Kagome, you've been holding out girl."

"So, does this mean you're over the two timing bad boy?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome's face reddened. Inuyasha snorted. Jason returned a few moments later with the food.

"They can really cook fast over here. In America, I'd be waiting for twenty minuets." He chuckled and opened the lid on the box. He threw a couple slices down for Leonidas to eat and he happily munched on his own.

Kagome walked over to order hers. Eri got the the girls' pizza and they crowded around Kagome, Inuyasha and Bankotsu. Leiko returned happily slipping on her shake as Dorian went to get the pizza. Kera sipped her tea. She chuckled as her twin's friend oohed and awed over Bankotsu as he scooted closer to Kagome.

"Braid-boy, puppy-dog, come here for a sec." Jason waved them over to him. "Try a slice." He pointed at his mostly-meat pizza.

Bankotsu jumped at the chance to get away from the yapping girls.

"Not bad, man."

Inuyasha nodded in silent thanks and took a slice.

Jason chuckled and grabbed another slice from the box.

"Leonidas, down." The dog sat and Jason rolled the pizza up and placed it on Leonidas' snout. "Stay… Staaayyyy..." Jason paused for a few moments. "Now!"

Leonidas growled as he jerked his head upwards, flinging the pizza off and scooped it up in his mouth. He happily munched on the piece of food.

"Good boy!" Jason scratched behind his dog's ears as they both ate.

It wasn't long before the girls walked over to stand by Bankotsu and Inuyasha.

"Don't you girls ever give it a rest?" Kera sighed and went to get her tea refilled.

"That was so cool." Eri squealed.

"Hey, girls, Braid-Boy's dating Kagome. Inuyasha however, is still single." Jason grinned. He gave Bankotsu a simple nod. Bankotsu mouthed a silent thanks.

"If you wanna pet him, go ahead. He's a good boy." Jason smiled.

"What? I am not!" Inuyasha barked.

Kera laughed.

"Poo." Eri pouted.

Yuka and Ayumi moved closer to Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed, but remained silent. She didn't think correcting Jason was smart considering her friends would coo over Bankotsu and annoy him while doing it.

Leiko and Dorian sat at the next table, holding hands, eating, and watching the show.

"Lucky for you I'm here, or they would be all over you too." Kera whispered to Jason.

Jason chuckled. "I know. Thanks, babygirl." He kissed her on the cheek and set the now empty box down for Leonidas to lick up the scraps.

She finished her tea and leaned her head against his arm.

"You did that on purpose." Inuyasha scowled.

"Duh, I'm pretty sure Kagome doesn't enjoy her friends getting their _paws_ all over her _boyfriend_." Jason chuckled and sent Kagome a wink.

Kagome blushed.

"I've only got eyes for you, Kags." Bankotsu grinned.

"Let's go." Jason smirked and stood up. He grabbed the end of Leonidas' leash. Kera rose and tossed her empty cup in the trash.

"Where to?" Eri grinned.

"Hey! Don't leave me here with these girls." Inuyasha scowled and pushed away from them to follow him.

Jason pulled out his stack of money and handed out a couple hundred dollars to Kagome's friends.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all thanked him grinning. "Wow, Leiko, your brother is so nice. Where should we go?"

"I don't care, just be back here by five." He tossed the leash to Kagome. "Take him for a sec."

Kagome blinked. Bankotsu stood close by Kagome.

Jason grabbed Kera's hand. "Let's go." he grinned.

"Where to?" Kera smiled and squeezed his hand.

Jason simply winked and he led the two to a shop in the back of the mall called 'Red Light District'.

"You're gonna wear some leather and lace." He smirked.

"Oh?" She smiled and wondered what he had in mind.

"Yeah." He grinned and walked into the store. He picked up a basket and quickly piled specific items into it, almost as if he knew exactly what he wanted and exactly where they were.

Kera reached over grabbing a bottle each of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, banana, and mango massage oils, adding them to the basket.

She blushed as Jason led her to the silk and lace teddies in the back of the store. He picked up a black and red one, and a black and purple one, held them up to her for size, smirked and added them to the basket, adding in a couple matching garter belts.

Smirking wider he tossed in some edible under clothes and whisked her over to the check out.

Jason led her by the hand into a pet store where he bought a big bone for Leonidas and a shock collar for Inuyasha. He chuckled as they left the pet store. Spotting a jewelry store, they picked out a nice watch for Soru and a smaller one for Kona. Their last stop was a gun shop.

"Wait here, I won't be long." Jason smiled as he entered the shop. He spotted a large, semi-muscled man behind the counter.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew!" The man smiled.

"How's it going, uncle Barry?" Jason smiled.

"Fairly well considering recent events." He sighed.

"Yeah... So, you finish up that order?"

"That I did, my lad. One moment."

Barry walked into the back room and came back out moments later holding a black briefcase. He opened it.

"Your Colt 1911. Black frame, golden barrel, inlay, skeleton hammer and trigger, blue rear night-sights with a green front post, ivory grips and silver magazines. Under the shell ejection port is 'God made man, Colt made them equal' in silver and on the grips, as you can see, is the Marine Corps emblem."

Jason smiled. "Thanks, man." He placed the money on the table. "I'll let you know what's going on, assuming the paperwork gets pushed through and accepted."

"I'll be waitin' on a call." Barry nodded.

"Alright. Take care of yourself, uncle." Jason smiled as he walked towards the door.

"You too, my boy."

"Let's go." Jason walked out of the shop and grabbed Kera's hand. She smiled and walked with him.

**XOXOXO:**

**Meanwhile:**

"Uh, good boy?" Kagome stared at Leonidas. Leonidas barked.

"Looks like he trusts you." Bankotsu smiled and reached down to scratch behind Leonidas' ear. "So, where to?"

"Shoe shopping," Eri squealed and her friends agreed.

"That's your idea of fun?" Bankotsu blinked.

"Absolutely!" Yuka grinned.

"You girls go ahead." Kagome smiled. "I want to check out the new music store."

"I'll go with you," Leiko smiled. "I still need to find the right songs. Afterwards we can take the guys to get their suits."

"Great," Dorian kissed her cheek. "I gotta whiz, so I'll catch up."

"I'm sticking with Kagome." Inuyasha scowled.

"Great. Let's go." Kagome led Leonidas towards the new music store, with Bankotsu right beside her, Leiko on the other side, and Inuyasha scowling behind them.

Leiko went to search through the rock music while Kagome searched through the Japanese music. Bankotsu held Leonidas' leash and walked beside her.

"Why is it so important to have the right music at weddings?" Bankotsu asked in confusion. Back in his time weddings were simple, easy and quick.

"It is to the couple getting married." Kagome smiled. "Not that I'll have to worry about that anytime soon." She turned to Leiko. "We still got to take these two to find some suits." She pointed to Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

"What is a suit?" Bankotsu asked with a look of confusion.

"You don't want to know." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome paid for her music and led them towards the nearest suit shop.

"May I help you?" A clerk walked over.

"Both of these guys need a navy blue suit." Leiko faced them and smiled. "Don't make me have to send Jas after you."

Bankotsu raised a brow.

"I am not wearing one of those monkey suits." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned. "Behave."

"Follow me please." The clerk led them to the dressing rooms and brought over a suit for each of them.

"Uh, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He pointed to the suit.

"Go behind the door over there and put it on."

He sighed and did so.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Leiko tapped her foot impatiently.

"No! I look stupid." He growled.

"Don't you dare rip it." Kagome warned in her 'behave or get sat' tone.

"It's just for one day." Leiko smiled. "So, suck it up and get your ass out here."

"How does it fit, Ban?" Kagome asked.

"Fine I guess." He sighed.

"It's not too tight?"

"I can still move and breath." He replied in a bored tone.

"Okay, back into your regular clothes and pass the suit out here."

He sighed in relief and gladly changed. Opening the door he passed the suit to Kagome. "Just one day right?"

"Yup." She beamed at him. "It'll mean a lot to Leiko and me."

"I'm only doing this for you," he assured.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and pet Leonidas.

"I hate it." Inuyasha snarled as he tossed the suit at Leiko.

"Tough shit." Leiko grinned and paid for the suits, then passed the bag to Kagome.

Dorian grinned and walked over, taking her by the hand and showed her the wedding set he picked out.

"It's perfect." Leiko's eyes watered. "They're so pretty."

"Glad you approve." He smiled and slipped the engagement ring onto her finger.

"Where did-?"

He silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back she had a dazed look on her face. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

**XOXOXO:**

Jason and Kera walked back to the food court, Jason carried most of the bags. The briefcase he picked up from the gun shop was handcuffed to his wrist. They sat down and waited for the rest of the group.

Kagome and Bankotsu returned to the food court shortly after Jason and Kera arrived. Leonidas barked to alert them of his presence.

"Good boy." Kera walked over and took the leash. "Did you all have fun today?" She asked her twin.

"I spent almost everything he gave me. Between the Ramen shop, music, a few clothes and shoes." Kagome grinned.

Bankotsu plopped the bags down and sank into a chair. "How can you do this all in one day?" He stared at Kera with an exasperated look.

"Don't look at me like that." She chuckled. "I'm not the one who drug you all over the place."

"Your boyfriend told her to try to spend it all." He grunted.

"And did she spend it all? Jason smirked.

"Almost." Kagome grinned. "The rest will go on medical supplies."

"I'm a warrior, man. Not a bag boy." Bankotsu scowled and gestured to all the full bags.

"Hey! I'm the one carrying all the Ramen," Inuyasha barked.

"You're the one who insisted we get so much." Kagome grinned.

"You both sound like a couple of pussies complaining like that." Kera calmly pet Leonidas.

"Watch you mouth, girl." Bankotsu glared at her. He turned to Jason. "How can you put up with her sassy mouth?"

"Because I enjoy a woman that speaks her mind." Jason smirked. "Her temper's pretty sexy too." He chuckled.

"It's got to get old eventually." Bankotsu sighed.

"Never. I've been with countless normal girls and I've gotten bored of them all. My Kera's special." He kissed Kera's cheek. Kera blushed.

"She's something all right. Wouldn't last long with me. Too mouthy," Bankotsu chuckled.

"Hate to burst your bubble and all, but I wouldn't be with you, braid boy. Even if I hadn't met Jas. Looks and brawn aren't enough to make it lasting." She grinned. "I've got a man. Not a boy." She stuck her tongue out.

Jason laughed. "Mouthy is fine with me."

"Better you than me, man." Bankotsu shook his head. He grinned at Kagome. "It's nice to see you happy for a change."

Leiko and Dorian walked up.

"Sounds like we missed an interesting conversation." Dorian smirked.

"Jas, you said we would house hunt today." Leiko pouted.

"If you wanna go, let's go." Jason chuckled.

Kera walked beside him holding the leash. The guys carried all the bags. Jason unlocked his truck and let Leonidas jump in the back. Kagome and Bankotsu climbed in back too and closed the doors. Kera sat in the passenger seat and Jason drove.

Behind him Leiko drove her car with Inuyasha and Dorian in it. They went to three different places before finding one with a basement, two car garage, and a twenty-five foot pool in the back yard.

"I want it," Leiko informed her brother. "It's perfect, or will be when I'm done." She squealed as she started envisioning how she would decorate each room.

Jason smirked and pulled out his check book. He turn to the real estate agent and handed him the check for two-point-five million.

"We'll take it." Jason smiled.

The real estate agent promised to have the paperwork finished and the title transferred by morning.

Leiko grinned and hugged her brother.

"Thank you Jas. It's going to be fabulous!" She pulled out a notebook and started writing down what she would need for each room, and a new alarms system.

"You're so sweet spoiling her like this." Kera smiled and kissed Jason's cheek.

Bankotsu grinned. "You know how to keep your sister happy."

"She's some of the only family I have left." He let out a weak smile then turned to his sister. "I'll take care of the security systems. You just go off and do your thing." He kissed Leiko on the forehead. "Love you, sis."

Leiko nodded. "Thanks, Jasey. Love you too." She kissed his cheek and went off to plan out each room.

"I'm never going to be able to give her the things you do." Dorian smiled at him. "Thanks man."

"I know how that is, man." Bankotsu turned away with a sigh, thinking about his own baby sister, which only Ja and the guys knew about.

Jason nodded. "You guys staying here tonight?"

"I'd like to move in tomorrow." Leiko smiled and poked her head around the corner.

"I guess she answered for me." Dorian chuckled.

"Alright." He filled out another check for five-hundred thousand dollars. "Buy whatever furniture you need when we get home." He smiled as he handed them the check in Leiko's name.

"You're the best!" She squealed and hugged him.

Jason hugged her back. "Anything for my baby sister." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Kera stood leaning against a wall and watched the family moment with a smile. Jason clearly adored his sister and was a great big brother.

Bankotsu stood near Kagome and watched the amazement on her face as Leiko talked excitedly about her plans for the new house.

Inuyasha scowled against another wall.

"Alright everyone, load up and let's get going." Jason smirked. Everyone loaded into the vehicles and returned to Jason's house.

**XOXOXO:**

After Inuyasha, Kagome, Bankotsu and Kera left, toting Kagome's stuff and the rest of the group filed into the house, Jason parked his truck in the garage and climbed out, holding his phone to his ear.

"Mr. Montenegro?"

"Yes?"

"The paper work's been pushed through. The adoption papers have been finalized and approved."

"That's great!"

"Yes sir. We're also sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"Her plane is set to arrive Wednesday, May eighth at seven AM."

"Alright, thanks again."

"You're welcome, sir."

Jason hung up and pocketed his phone and walked inside.

**XOXOXO:**

**Again, sorry for the long wait :p Stuff's been going on on my end and that's made it hectic to collaborate with Tempest. **

**Anyways, it's all resolved for now! Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far and again, don't worry, we will get to more Ban/Kag-age but for now, we're trying to work with the people right now. After all, we've got 940,000 words to go til we even think about being done!**

**-Fury.**


End file.
